A Stranger In My Arms
by itslikenature
Summary: This is a sequel to A Stranger In His Land. The story of Tehya Morgan and Sam Uley continues as they experience life and love together.
1. Alone Again, Naturally

For those of you who have read _**A Stranger In His Land**_, this is the sequel. As you know, I wrote that story as an entry to the Quileute - La Push - Challenge and was limited on the amount of words I could use. But there was so much more to this story, so I've begun this sequel. I hope you continue to follow the trials and tribulations of Tehya and Sam as they learn about life and love together. Thanks to everyone who has read _**A Stranger In His Land **_and don't forget to vote for it when the voting opens up on December 9th.

* * *

Chapter One

Alone Again - Naturally

Tehya's POV

Life is strange. Sometimes when you think you have things figured out something happens that changes you forever. It's like a grain of sand that gets into the oyster shell. The oyster fights against the change, but over time it adapts to the new thing in it's life and works around it until there is a beautiful pearl to show for all it has gone through. These were my thoughts as I sat at the small desk in the back of the La Push Clinic.

It had been almost one week since Sam had taken me to the gathering at the council hall, I recalled as I left the clinic and walked to my little house. It was Friday and we had just closed for the day. I had tried to keep myself occupied all week, but it had been very difficult and not having seen Sam, well it was beginning to take its toll on me, whether I wanted to admit it or not.

I walked into my house, closed the door, locking it behind me, and slumped down on the couch. As I closed my eyes, it was like rewinding the hands of time and going back to last Saturday night. We were at the gathering, Bella and Kim were on each side of me, Billy told how that Sam and the others were _wolf protectors_ and I came face to face with the realization that the man I had fallen in love with was not exactly who he seemed to be.

When the room had finally stopped spinning and I had gotten a grip on myself, a feeling of betrayal filled my heart and I felt alone again. I was hurt that Sam hadn't told me the truth from the beginning, and felt like a stranger, feeling so out of place, like I had no business with these people or with Sam, yet my heart ached with the connection I felt to him.

He saw the hurt in my eyes, and I saw the uncertainty in his, as he came and dropped down in front of me on his knees. He looked so weak. Yes the big brave _wolfman_ looked so weak, kneeling before me and I felt sorry for him, but at the same time felt a sense of self preservation. I had to look out for me, because I was alone in this strange world, or so I thought.

Kim and Bella could tell I was taking the news very hard, but they stayed there offering me support and trying to talk to me, telling me everything would be fine and I would come to accept and understand the things I had been told in time, but I couldn't listen. I just stared at Sam and wondered how it was possible that a human being could turn into _a...a wolf_. It was beyond me to grasp or come to terms with.

Sam had tears in his eyes as he reached out to touch me, but I had pulled away. I was afraid, afraid of the unknown. He offered to take me home, after I couldn't find words to even talk with him, but I said no and asked if Bella could take me home alone and come back for Jake. I just had to get out of there and think things over.

Bella had agreed and I could tell she was disappointed in my behavior, but she also understood completely where I was coming from. My legs had felt like weights when I got out of her car. She offered to come in with me, but I told her I just wanted to be alone.

After I got inside and locked the door, not that it would do any good if someone or something wanted to get inside, but it made me feel somewhat secure, then I fell apart. I remember collapsing on the floor and sobbing for hours. I hadn't had the strength to even move.

I was harsh on myself and Sam with my thoughts, why hadn't I just died in the crash, why hadn't I just listened to Russ and gone back to California, why had Sam basically lied to me? It went on for hours as I found myself sinking deeper and deeper into self-denial and depression.

It must have been midnight or later, when I woke up freezing. I got up and made my way to the couch, pulling the throw over me and went back to sleep. I couldn't even bear the thought of sleeping in my bed because Sam and I had slept there the night before. I woke up every so often during the night and with every hour that passed, my chest became tighter and it throbbed even more. I was physically ill, but I refused to believe that it was because Sam and I weren't together.

The next day I tried to get up and make myself go on with my life, but it was too difficult. I wound up taking a shower and lying on the couch most of the day. I couldn't eat, the thought of food just made my stomach churn, so there I had remained all day long, feeling sorry for myself, regretting having come to La Push, you name it I had thought it.

That night I got up and forced myself to go to bed. I had tossed and turned until I was absolutely exhausted then I snuggled up on the pillow Sam had slept on, burying my face in it as I inhaled his faint scent that remained. It was enough to calm me, and I soon fell asleep as the silent tears ran down my face onto the pillow.

On Sunday, I got up and ate some toast and jam and drank a cup of hot chocolate. I took a long hot shower and got dressed, trying to think of something to keep me busy so I wound up at the clinic, rearranging the cabinets and stocking the shelves with the new supplies that had arrived the Friday before.

That had kept me busy most of the day and when I finally took a break it was almost five o'clock. I had worked there most of the day. As I walked back home, I took in a few deep breaths of the cold crisp air, trying to clear my mind, but the thoughts and memories soon rushed back again.

After eating a bite for dinner, I took another shower and lay down. I wasn't going to let myself cry that night, which was a plus, but I couldn't keep the images of Sam and I out of my head, so I just relived everything and tried to look at what all had happened objectively.

The next morning I got up, dressed, and made my way back to the clinic. Myla knew I had been in on Sunday when she saw all of the things I had done. She asked me how Sam was and I tried my best to avoid her, but I knew she could sense something was wrong and it made me angry to think that she might have a thing for Sam, even though I told myself I didn't care anymore, but I knew I was lying.

It was mid morning, we had seen a few patients already, so I didn't even look up when the door bell rang again. I was busy doing paperwork. Then Myla told me it was a visitor for me and I looked up to see Bella standing in the door.

She asked if we could talk alone, so I told Myla that I was going to leave for the rest of the day, considering I had worked the day before and asked Bella if she would drive me into Forks so I could look for a car. She agreed and we were quickly on our way. We hadn't talked much and were just leaving the city limits when I spotted a small used car dealership just off the main road. I asked if she could pull in for me to look which she did.

We got out and started looking around at the small lot, I quickly spotted a small red Toyota Camry and noticed that the price on the window was something I might be able to work with. We were just about to look inside of the car, when a tall, nice looking Quileute man stepped out of the small office.

"Hello, ladies. How may I help you today?" he asked.

"I'm needing to buy a car and I was interested in this one," I replied, as we made eye contact.

He smiled and offered to show it to me. He went about the usual, cranking it, opening the hood, telling me all about it. I asked if I could drive it around the block and he said sure as he held the driver's door open for me. I asked Bella if she wanted to come, but she said she would just wait in the office. So I climbed in and the man got into the passenger side.

I thought it was odd that he wanted to tag along. Most places where I had looked at cars let you drive it alone. But as we took off, I figured out why he was going with me.

"So, you're new around here? I'm Damon Silva, what's your name?" he asked, offering me his hand, as I waited to pull out onto the street.

"I'm Teh...Tealisa Morgan and I just moved here a few weeks ago. It's nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand, but he held onto mine a few more minutes than I was comfortable with, so I started pulling it away as I pulled out onto the street.

As I drove around a couple of blocks, he told me about the car, and I started negotiating with him. By the time we got back to the lot, he had knocked $500.00 off the purchase price and offered to throw in new floor mats. I told him I was on my way to the bank in Forks and if everything went well, I would be back later to purchase the car.

When we got out and he offered me his hand again, I shook it saying, "now don't sell this to anyone else before I get back," as I smiled.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. It'll be right here waiting on you," he said, with a grin.

I found Bella, and she and I got back on the road. I told her I was going to try and buy the car and she said that I must know what I like when I see it. That's when I felt the tug in my chest again. It took her a few minutes to start talking, like she was trying to choose the right words, then she let me have it. I sat there quietly and listened as she told me how much I was hurting not only myself but Sam as well.

She told me that Sam had been grieving, even if he had tried to put on a brave front, and that she knew I had too. I wondered how she knew so much about me and Sam, but I didn't say anything, I let her finish. Then it was my turn to talk and let her know how I felt.

I told her that the love I felt for Sam hadn't changed, but that the fact that the man I loved turned into a wolf was a little unsettling, but that the thing that hurt most was his lack of honesty from the beginning.

She rebutted my feelings and turned it around saying if he had looked into my eyes when I first woke up from the plane crash and told me that he turned into a wolf that I would have probably had a nervous break down. I reasoned with her that she had a point, but that he could have told me a little later.

We continued our discussion all the way to Forks and I was ready to get out of the car by the time we made it to the bank. The more I listened to her, the more I knew she was right and it bothered me immensely.

It didn't take long to go through the loan application process and within an hour I had been approved, they had called Mr. Silva and verified the sale and I was presented with the necessary paper work to give to him, so he could come back to the bank and pick up his check.

When we got back to the car lot, I thanked Bella and told her I would see her soon, as I went inside to take care of the business on the car. Mr. Silva, or Damon as he insisted I call him, was waiting and eager to complete the transaction. The moment I had signed everything, he looked at me and asked me if I was single.

I said yes all too quickly and immediately felt guilty that I hadn't said I was involved with someone, but at that time I was confused and not sure where I stood on anything, so when he asked me to go out with him for dinner, I accepted.

He offered to drive me, but I felt more comfortable in driving my new car, as I followed him to a small restaurant in town. We got out and went inside, but I felt like everyone was staring at us, so I asked if we could sit in the corner away from everyone else.

As we talked and he wanted to know more about me, I found it difficult to mention anything since I had come to La Push, that didn't in some way involve Sam. It wasn't long before I was actually clutching at my chest, as I felt the need to be near him become even more evident.

I had no clue as to why I had agreed to come with Damon, except that I thought I might be proving a point, but to my great disappointment and I guess relief, I quickly saw the point that was being proven, that being I needed to see Sam again.

When we had finished eating, I had been quick to leave and go back home, thanking Damon for a nice meal, as I went to my car. He asked if we might see each other again, but I told him I didn't know and left it at that.

Sam was the only thing I could think of and by the time I made it back home, I was missing him terribly. I took a shower and lay down in the bed, but I couldn't smell his scent anymore and it was cold and lonely that night as I let the tears take me into sleep.

The next few days were the same. I went to work, came home and got ready for bed. And it wasn't until today, actually just a little while ago, sitting at the desk at work, that I realized what I must do. I pulled myself up off the couch, grabbed my purse and keys, and left to go see Sam.

I knew I was not expected, and my mind began to play tricks on me as I pulled up at his cabin. What if I found him with someone else? What if he was making lo... I couldn't even think the rest of that thought. The thought of me finding Sam with someone else hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before, and it hadn't even happened.

Sam's truck was outside, but there were no other cars. I walked up onto the porch, listened, but I couldn't hear anything inside, so I knocked softly, but when there wasn't an answer, I reached for the door knob with a shaky hand, turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The place looked just as I had remembered it over the past week when I would let myself think back on the time I had spent here. There was a fire softly burning in the fireplace, and the smell of Sam was everywhere. I breathed in deep trying to capture the fragrance that I had been missing and that had come to mean so much to me.

I felt like a stalker or an intruder, as I slowly walked through the house, looking for signs that someone else had been there during the week, but everything was just as it was when I left last Saturday night.

Being back there, I felt a sense of peace, even if Sam wasn't there right then, it felt comforting being closer to him than I'd been all week. I was so tired, so I lay down on the couch and waited for Sam to come home. But I couldn't fight the exhaustion and soon fell asleep.

When my eyes fluttered open several hours later, I saw Sam sitting in the chair by the fireplace, just like the first time I had awakened after the crash. He was asleep, slumped against the arm of the chair. I could see in the soft fire light that he had dark circles under his eyes and looked so tired. My breath caught in my chest as I looked at how perfect he looked. I wanted to touch him, to hold him, but after all that had happened, I didn't know what to do.

So, I just lay there, watching him sleep and as I did, I thought of how gentle he had always been with me, never giving any indication that he would or could ever hurt me, just like I had thought the night at the gathering, I was certain of that. But, it was still so difficult to comprehend that this stunningly gorgeous man, sleeping soundly before me, could turn into a creature other than human.

I fought the urge to go to him, knowing that after this past week, we had a lot to work out. And, for all I knew, he was finished with me. I'd hurt him, according to Bella, and he may have decided I wasn't worth the effort. I fought the lump that was forming in my throat and pushed it back down.

I didn't want him to wake up, especially to the sound of me crying, so I calmed myself. I knew regardless of the outcome of morning, he needed the rest and so did I, so I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, noticing that the pain in my chest was gone and I felt fine for the first time the entire week.

When I woke up again, I noticed sunlight just beginning to peek through the window of the cabin. The fire was blazing, freshly replenished with wood, and the smell of coffee and food filled the air. I stretched and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Sam wasn't in the chair, but I could hear him in the kitchen.

Well, this was it, I thought. It was now or never so I might as well go get it over with. I had to find out where he and I stood. So, I quietly got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He had his back to me, staring out the kitchen window, as he appeared to be sipping on a cup of coffee.

"I was surprised to see you here when I got in last night," he said softly.

"I...I came to see you, but you weren't here, so I just let myself in and then I lay down to wait for you and I must have fallen asleep," I said, as my words came out jumbled and my nervousness was evident.

"You know you're welcome here anytime. Are you hungry? I've made some pancakes."

"Um, sure, I guess," I said, as I walked into the kitchen.

This was more awkward than I thought it would be. I was suddenly feeling like I might need to leave and go back home, but then he turned around and looked at me and my heart melted as I saw his face again. It had only been a week, but it was like I hadn't seen him in ages. Aside from the dark circles under his eyes, which worried me, he was perfect.

His bronze skin was radiant and his jet black hair looked soft and inviting. My eyes roamed all over him like I was taking inventory, and it wasn't until he handed me a cup of coffee that I realized I was very rudely staring at him.

"Here you go," he said, holding the warm mug out to me.

Our fingers brushed against each others as I took the cup from him, and I'm sure that I gasped when they made contact. The feeling of heat and energy pulsed through me in that short moment and he felt it too, his eyes closed for a few seconds, like he was trying to memorize the feeling so he could relive it later.

When I pulled the cup out of his hand, I switched it to my left hand and turned back toward the living room, as I brought my right hand to my face let my still tingling fingers find their way to my lips. I pressed them there and held them, like I was actually touching him. This was so odd, we both seemed to experience something similar, but nether of us made a move to do anything about it.

I slowly turned back to the kitchen to find him watching me with deep longing in his gaze. But he turned and started putting pancakes on our plates then set them on the table as he pulled out his chair and sat down. I followed, moving my plate across the table from him instead of sitting beside him, like I had done before. We ate in silence, both of us occasionally glancing at the other, like we wanted to say something but neither of us knew what to say.

I was only able to eat one pancake, my appetite was failing me, so I got up and started washing my plate.

"Thank you for the breakfast. It was good as always."

Then I felt his warmth like a wall behind me and I knew he was standing just inches from me. I shivered at the close contact, but I didn't turn around. I just kept scrubbing the plate in the warm water.

"Tehya, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid that...that something like this would happen. I wanted, no I want you to know the truth about everything, but I don't want to lose you because of it. I can't lose you," he whispered, and I heard his voice get thick as he choked back his grief.

"I'm trying to understand Sam, that's why I came here, but it's just so hard to comprehend that you are two different_ things_, but that part I'm dealing with sort of, it's the dishonesty that I've had the most difficulty with. But I know why you didn't tell me and I forgive you. It's just going to take some time for me to be able to believe yo... unless you don't want me around anymore."

Then his hands were on mine, as he pried the plate out of them, and turned me to face him. He looked so tormented and it broke my heart to see that look in his eyes. He held onto my shoulders like he needed the support and I just stood there with my hands dripping in the floor.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me and I will_ forever and always _want you around. You now know the truth about what I become but there's one more thing that you have to know. Then there will be nothing left untold between us."

My heart fluttered and I felt weak. I wasn't sure if I could take anything else in this crazy realm of his world. I wanted to hear what he had to say, but then I also wanted to run from there screaming and never look back, but I knew I could never do that, so I braced myself, leaning against the cabinet.

"I'm here, aren't I? Go ahead, it can't get any worse, can it?" I said, vehemently as my knees began to feel weak.

"As wolves, we have a way of finding our mate, the one who completes us and makes us whole, and it's called imprinting. When we see that person, the one person in this world that we were meant to be with, it's like we become joined in our hearts. The pain you've been feeling in your chest is because we are not together. Tehya, I've imprinted on you," he said, with a spark of hope in his eyes and voice.

I took a few gulps of air, thinking okay, so this is good in the respect that I guess he won't be looking for someone else anytime soon, but then on the other hand...

"Whatever happened to free will and falling in love with someone because you have grown to cherish them and want to be with them because they make you happy? So, you're telling me that you...you love me because you have to?" I shouted, as I began to tremble and started crying.

Here I thought all this time that he really loved me and cared for me and wanted to be with me, but now I find out that it was an order from the fates, or wolf powers at be, or whoever the hell they were, that he had to be with me. I couldn't take it. I just wanted out of the whole thing.

"Baby, it's not like that," he said softly at first, but then he saw my reaction and he tightened his grip on my arms and shook me slightly, "listen. Think back to when we first saw each other. I've already told you that when I first saw you I felt something for you and that you were special. You told me something similar. Remember? The imprint didn't happen until you got your memory back that night at Embry's. I know you felt it too, when you looked up at me. Think Tehya. Think," he said, desperately searching my face.

Thoughts were racing through my mind, feelings and emotions were tearing me apart, and I was so confused. I was sobbing uncontrollably and honestly didn't know what to do or what was going to happen next but then he took me in his arms and pulled me onto his chest, I struggled at first, then I felt him all around me and I just feel apart in his embrace.

But he just held me, gently rocking me back and forth and let me cry and as he buried his face in my hair and I could feel the hot moisture, as his tears mingled with my hair. There we were two people who had been broken and so lonely without each other, but in those moments as we held onto each other, like the other was our life line, we began to heal. Bit by bit, piece by piece, we began to heal each other.


	2. No More Secrets, No More Lies

Chapter Two

No More Secrets, No More Lies

Sam's POV

The day had been long. I had worked on the boat with Jared and Paul, then when we got to shore, it was time for extra patrols. We still hadn't found the vampire that we had been hunting all week, and everyone was still on edge.

We were meeting Jake at my cabin to eat a bite before going on patrols. We were running in pairs so that no one was left alone at any given time. The guys had also been sticking close to me this week, knowing I was taking it hard after what had happened last Saturday night at the gathering. They knew it was killing me not to see Tehya, even if I'd never said anything to them.

The three of us had phased after we left the dock and ran a straight line to my cabin. As we got closer, I could feel the tension and aching sensation in my chest lessening, that only meant one thing. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I couldn't help it. I pushed myself faster as I got closer.

I was the first one to phase and had just pulled my clothes on when Jared and Paul caught up. They knew what I was feeling, but didn't say anything, until they phased. I was about to take off running to the cabin when Jake joined us.

"So she's here," he said.

"Yeah. I...um...don't know what to expect," I said wearily, rubbing the back of my neck and looking in the direction of the cabin.

"Well frankly man, I think you need to go in there, be the man, and get down to some serious lovin. No offense, but your sexual tension and overall uptightness is starting to wear me down Sam. And if you don't believe me, ask Kim," Jared, popped off.

I couldn't help the low growl that escaped my lips as I turned and glowered at him. It was true that I hadn't talked about what was going on all week, but at times I hadn't been able to repress my thoughts and feelings and I knew that the guys had caught the brunt of it.

Paul started laughing at my reaction and Jake gave him a shut the hell up look, so that brought his boisterous laughter down to a mere chuckle.

"Hey, that's enough. The man's trying to deal with this the best he can. Let's give him some space. Sam, you go take care of things here and we'll grab Seth and start the patrols. I'll catch up with you tomorrow and see how things are going and we'll decide what we need to do from there," Jake offered.

"Okay. Yeah. I hate to leave you guys short handed...."

"We've got it covered. Now go. Go talk to her and try to get this mess sorted out. Good luck and let us know if you need anything," Jake said, as he gave me a slap on the shoulder.

"Good luck man," Paul chuckled, and slapped me on the back of the head.

"You just go in there and.... What? I was just going to tell him not to do anything I wouldn't," Jared said, as he got the look from Jake again.

They all turned and sprinted into the woods, leaving me alone to face the unknown. I ran the rest of the way to the cabin and walked up silently onto the porch. I could hear her breathing low and her heart was beating at a slow steady rhythm. That meant she was probably asleep, so I carefully opened the door and went inside. If she was asleep, I didn't want to wake her because I was sure she was as tired as I was from not having slept well this week.

Her scent was the first thing I noticed, as I closed the door carefully behind me. My heart was racing as I walked into the living room and saw her lying there sound asleep on the couch. She was so beautiful and I wanted to pick her up in my arms and just hold her the rest of the night, but I knew we had to get through this and talk first. I only hoped she had been able to come to terms with what I was so that I could tell her the rest of the story.

I slid into the chair near the fireplace, opposite of where she lay and just sat there watching her, looking at every part of her making sure she was okay. I was glad that she was here, but the uncertainty of what would happen when we talked was almost unbearable.

I remembered the look in her eyes when she found out what I was last Saturday. But I couldn't blame her, it would have been hard for me to hear it and believe it if the tables had been turned, and I've lived here and heard the legends all my life. She was from another place—another world, and I knew she was confused and overwhelmed.

The week had been long and to say that it was the week from hell would be an understatement. I'd go through the first week of phasing a thousand times over to keep from having to relive this past week.

When Tehya had Bella, take her home, leaving me at the gathering, I had felt like a part of my heart was being ripped out. I needed her like the sea needs the moon but she had needed time to figure things out. So I let her go and told myself to let her be until she was able to come around.

But that hadn't stopped me from worrying about her and feeling the need to check on her all during the night. With us running extra patrols, I was constantly swinging by her place to listen and just hear her breathing, but so many times when I stopped by all I could hear was her sobbing. Yes this had been one of the most painful weeks I'd ever lived through.

The light from the fire cast a soft glow over her face and she looked as though she were resting peacefully and now that she was safe and just a few feet away from me, I felt like I could rest too, so I scooted down in the chair and closed my eyes—opening them ever so often to make sure she was still there, until finally I fell asleep.

I was stiff when I woke up just before dawn, after having slept in the chair all night long, but it didn't matter. Having Tehya that close, enabled me to actually sleep. She still hadn't woken up, so I went to the kitchen to make some coffee and pancakes, hoping that she would wake up soon and we could talk.

I was standing at the sink, drinking my coffee when I heard her walk into the room.

"I was surprised to see you here when I got in last night," I said, but I didn't turn around, I didn't want her to feel threatened by my presence.

"I....I came to see you, but you weren't here, so I just let myself in and then I lay down to wait for you and I must have fallen asleep," she said, and I could tell she was nervous.

"You know you're welcome here anytime. Are you hungry? I've made some pancakes."

"Um, sure, I guess," she said, as she walked further into the kitchen.

I couldn't stand not seeing her face any longer so I slowly turned around. God she was so beautiful, even just having gotten up, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and she was staring at me, but I don't think it was like she was thinking I was a freak or anything, I could see the soft hint of attraction in her expression as her eyes traveled up and down my body.

I grabbed another cup and poured her some coffee, "here you go," I said, holding the warm mug out to her.

Then her fingers gently brushed against mine as she took the cup from me. I heard her gasp as she felt the same thing I did, a feeling of heat and pulsing energy that passed between us both as we touched. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, committing to memory the way she felt.

I watched as she turned back toward the living room and I wondered if she was okay, but I didn't go to her, I was still trying to give her time to adjust. But she turned around and saw me staring at her and I wondered if she could see how much I loved her reflecting in my eyes.

I started putting pancakes on our plates then set them on the table and sat down. She moved her plate across the table from me and we ate in silence, I guess neither of us wanted to be the first to say anything.

She didn't eat very much before she got up and started washing her plate at the sink.

"Thank you for the breakfast. It was good as always," she said softly, and I was drawn to the sound of her voice.

I got up and walked up behind her. Being this close to her was incredible and I could almost feel the electricity between us. She didn't move. She just kept scrubbing the plate in the water.

"Tehya, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid that....that something like this would happen. I wanted, no I want you to know the truth about everything, but I don't want to lose you because of it. I can't lose you," I whispered, and tried to choke back my emotions.

"I'm trying to understand Sam, that's why I came here, but it's just so hard to comprehend that you are two different_ things_, but that part I'm dealing with sort of, it's the dishonesty that I've had the most difficulty with. But I know why you didn't tell me and I forgive you. It's just going to take some time for me to be able to believe yo.... unless you don't want me around any more."

I couldn't take it anymore. The thought of her thinking I had lied to her was too much. I took her hands in mine and removed the plate before turning her to face me. Seeing her like this, knowing how she felt about me, feeling betrayed was breaking my heart.

I took her gently by the shoulders and held onto her like she was a pillar of strength for me.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me and I will_ forever and always _want you around. You now know the truth about what I become but there's one more thing that you have to know. Then there will be nothing left untold between us."

She swayed a bit and I felt her slump against the cabinet as if bracing herself for what I had to say.

"I'm here, aren't I? Go ahead, it can't get any worse, can it?" she said.

"As wolves, we have a way of finding our mate, the one who completes us and makes us whole, and it's called imprinting. When we see that person, the one person in this world that we were meant to be with, it's like we become joined in our hearts. The pain you've been feeling in your chest is because we are not together. Tehya, I've imprinted on you," I said, hoping she would see that this wasn't a bad thing.

She tried to swallow and take in a gulp of air, as she tried to digest what I was telling her. But then.....

"Whatever happened to free will and falling in love with someone because you have grown to cherish them and want to be with them because they make you happy? So, you're telling me that you...you love me because you have to?" she practically shouted, as she started shaking and began to cry.

The look in her eyes was killing me. She was thinking that I had to be with her and that I was being forced to love her. I thought I was losing her right then and I had to make her see that I loved her even before I imprinted on her. _My_ feelings for her came first.

"Baby, it's not like that," I said softly at first, but then I tightened my grip on her arms and shook her slightly, "listen. Think back to when we first saw each other. I've already told you that when I first saw you I felt something for you and that you were special. You told me something similar. Remember? The imprint didn't happen until you got your memory back that night at Embry's. I know you felt it too, when you looked up at me. Think Tehya. Think," I said, desperately searching her face.

I pulled her into my arms as she continued sobbing and wrapped myself around her, trying to shield her from her pain and confusion. I just wanted to take it all away so we could start over and just love each other.

I held here rocking us back and forth as she cried there in my arms. I buried my face in her soft brown hair and let the painful tears trickle down my face. She was my world, my life now and I had to make her see that. We were just beginning our life together—yes together and I wasn't going to give up that easily.

When she started to clam down, I pulled back so I could see her face and she could see mine. She wouldn't look at me so I pulled her chin up until she met my gaze.

"I love you Tehya and nothing will change that. But I first loved you before the imprinting took place, it only strengthened how I felt and formed a bond between us. This is something very special that we share. We were made for each other and you fell from the heavens into my life. I thank God every day for bringing you to me, just let me love you."

"I....I....Sam if feel like there's a stranger in my arms right now. I felt like I was getting to know who you were, but then....everything changed. I don't know who you are," she said, with a painful look on her beautiful face and it hurt so much to see her like that.

"I'm the same as I always was. I haven't changed except that my feelings for you have grown so much stronger. I missed you so much this week," I said softly, as I carefully lowered my head until our lips were just barely apart, then I bridged the distance and let my lips touch hers.

I wanted to make sure she was okay with a kiss and she never pulled away, so I let my lips move over hers tenderly. I could taste the salt of tears, probably mine and hers, on her sweet lips, so before I pulled away I ran my tongue over her lips savoring every flavor I tasted there.

She had leaned into the kiss and I could feel acceptance in her touch and she let out a soft ariose sound that told me she didn't object to our close contact at all. But I didn't want this to be about our physical need for each other, yet. If she felt like I was a stranger to her, she would have doubts and quite possibly regrets—that's not what I wanted.

So after I pulled away, I caressed her cheek wiping away the remaining tears as I looked deep into her eyes, "I don't want to be a stranger to you, baby. I want you to know me, to trust me, and to feel like we are one with each other. Why don't you go take a hot bath and I'll find you some clean clothes and after I take a shower we'll spend the day together, just getting to know each other all over again? I want you to know everything about me and I want to know everything about you," I said, kissing her one more time.

"I'd like that. I've missed you too. This has been one of the longest, most miserable weeks of my life."

I pulled her into my arms and held her close for a while then wrapped my arm around her waist as we started walking toward the bathroom. As we got to the door, she stopped and turned to look at me, "so you're going to tell me everything? Anything I want to know?"

"Everything. Anything you want to know," I said, smiling down at her.

I knew that was opening the door for no telling what type of questions, but I wanted her to know I was being open and honest with her. I had nothing to hide and at this point, I would bare my soul to her and only her, that's the way it should be.

She went inside and closed the door, while I went to the laundry room and got the clothes she had left there last week. I knocked on the bathroom door and stuck my head inside, "I found some clothes. Can I lay them on the counter?"

"Um, sure. Thanks," she said, trying to cover herself as she sank deeper into the tub of hot water.

I slipped into the bathroom, lay the clothes on the counter and turned to leave. I really wanted to climb in there with her and let the hot water wash all our worries away and let her wrap her arms and legs around me, but we had to get through this first, before we could get to that.

As I stepped back out into the hallway, I leaned against the door and let myself dream for just a moment of what it would be like to be that close to her. With nothing between us, hearing her whisper my name as we explored each other in the most intimate ways as lovers.

But I quickly pulled myself from my daydream and went to get my own clothes so I would be ready to take a shower too, then I waited in the living room for her to come out.

"Hey, do you feel better?" I asked as she walked back into the room.

"Yeah. I guess a little," she said, offering me a weak smile.

I got up and walked over to her, "I'm going to take a quick shower too. I didn't want to make any noise last night when I saw you sound asleep, so I just crashed in the chair."

"Okay. I'll be here. I promise," she said as she inched closer and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

She had no idea how much that little move meant to me. I smiled and went to the bathroom, so I could hurry and get finished so I could get back to her.

When I came out, she was standing in front of the fire place, watching the flames dance on the logs.

"So. Where do we begin?" she said, putting her arms behind her back and looking somewhat uneasy.

"Well why don't we start with the questions you have for me. I know you have a lot of things on your mind, then I'll tell you as much as I can remember about myself," I said, laughing.

She moved over and sat down on the couch and I joined her. I stretched out on the couch, letting my legs hang over the arm, and lay down on my back letting my head rest in her lap. She simply smiled down at me and started twisting my hair around her finger.

"You've never told me how old you are Sam," she said, and I was really glad that was the first question because that would be the thing that involved being a wolf that needed to be cleared up.

"Well, that's a tricky one. When I started phasing, I was twenty-two, but if I hadn't started phasing I would be twenty-eight," I said, watching her closely.

"So you're what, stuck at a certain age or something?"

"Yeah, you might say that. I won't age until the day I stop phasing. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two."

"When is your birthday?"

"It's on October 25," she said, looking somewhat confused, "so we're technically the same age? But what does that mean 'stop phasing'? You can just stop anytime?"

"I guess you could say that we are the same age. As the legends go, when the protectors found their mates, got married, settled down, and started having their families, they naturally wanted to grow old with their mate and have a more normal life, so they began willing themselves to stop phasing. They would deny the wolf until they were able to control the phasing and no longer do it any more."

"So, some day you will start aging again then?"

"Yes. Someday, when the time is right," I said, watching her expression carefully. I wanted her to know that I would give it up someday for her so that she and I could age together as we lived a long and happy life.

She bent down and kissed my forehead and her hair fell across my face. I closed my eyes and basked in the warmth of her touch. I couldn't help but sigh when she raised back up and went back to twisting my hair around her finger.

"So, when is your birthday?" she asked.

"It's on April 6," I replied.

We continued to talk for hours. I told her about my family, my mom who lived on the Mekah reservation an hour or so from here and about my father leaving when I was a small boy. I went through my childhood, trying my best to tell her everything that I could remember.

She laughed at some of the funny things that happened when I was growing up like the time my cousin stuck gum in my hair and it had to be shaved off, then she grew sad as I told her about being picked on when I was in second grade. She told me about her childhood and her parents and how she felt when they had each passed away, and I couldn't help but feel that I wanted to ease her pain from the loss she felt. I never wanted her to hurt or be unhappy ever again.

We moved on to her boyfriends and the guys she had dated, there weren't many, and then she told me all about Russ and her time in college and nursing school. By now, she was lying in my lap looking up at me as we talked, but she sat up as she seemed to be in thought about what she wanted to ask next and wouldn't look at me.

"So how many women have you, you know......been with?"

I can't say I was surprised by the question, I mean we had been talking along those same lines about her past, but she seemed to get emotional when she asked me the question. I reached over and lifted her chin up so we were looking at each other. She was blushing and I could tell this was a difficult moment for her.

"Honey, why does it matter? That's all in the past now," I asked softly.

"Because I want to know everything. I need to know who has touched you, who has loved you. I want to know. I want to know what kind of person you are when it comes to loving someone."

I couldn't tell if she was just testing me to see if in fact I would tell her everything, as I had said, or if she felt she had to compare herself to someone for some type of measure.

"I lived with Leah for a couple of years. I've already told you we were together after highschool. Then.....I dated another woman about a year ago. Her name was Nilynn."

She looked at me for a few moments, like she was looking for some hint that I might still have feelings for either of the women, but the only think I felt was Tehya.

"So, you.....you made love to her too? I know this is crazy for me to ask but you know that I've not....that I'm....still a vir.... I just need to know....." I stopped her in mid-sentence.

"Those are the only two women I've slept with. But that has nothing to do with us. You are all that I think about—all that I want. And someday, if—when you and I make love, it will be the most wonderful moment of my life. The only memory I will have, will be of our first time together, of me holding you in my arms and feeling your body against me, of the sound of your voice calling my name and mine whispering yours. You are everything to me and you're all that matters now," I said, as I moved forward and pressed my lips to hers.

My hand was now on her cheek and I slid it down the side of her face finding the nape of her neck. I had to get closer to her, so I gently pulled her toward me, all the while leaning back so I could stretch out on the couch. She moved with me as she too began to stretch out until she was lying on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around her and slid one hand up the back of her shirt. Her soft skin was so appealing to me and I wanted nothing more than to feel her skin against mine. She pulled away and looked down at me and I could tell she was thinking again.

While I waited on her to form her next question, I breathed in the fresh smell of lilac that emanated from her hair and along her neck.

"So you and Leah went your separate ways because of your phasing? You wouldn't let her into your world after it happened? Do you still love her?"

"No. Leah and I shared a love once, a long time ago, but when things changed—when I changed we both agreed it was best we split up. Even when she too started phasing that's the way we left it."

"And what about this Nilynn? Do you still love her? Or did you ever love her?"

"I had been alone for almost a year when I met her. We dated and saw each other quite a bit. I was lonely and thought it would be a good idea to try and get back out there, but she didn't understand my leaving in the middle of the night or not coming around for days, so it just didn't work out. I cared about her, but I don't think I really loved her."

"So what makes you think you really love me, aside from this mandatory order of nature? And how could you just use her for your own personal gratification like that? Oh, what am I even saying?" she finally said, and buried her face in the curve of my neck.

But this is what I wanted and what she needed. She had to know everything about me to be able to trust me again. I'd pull out all my dirty laundry if it meant she could love me in return. I rolled over lowering her to the couch and holding her so she wouldn't fall off, then propped myself up on one elbow to look down at her.

"No. Our relationship was a mutual one and she needed someone in her life too, but I just wasn't what or who she needed. We parted on good terms and I still see her from time to time around town. But I never used her, nor am I using you. And I've never felt the way I feel here," I placed her hand over my heart, "the way I feel about you. If I have to spend the rest of my days on this earth trying to convince you how much I love you I will, just as long as I can be with you or around you."

My words must have eased her mind immensely and she was all too eager to wrap her arms around my neck and this time she initiated the kiss. Her tongue was soft and warm as she ran it along my bottom lip and I parted my lips begging her to enter, which she did.

Our lips moved and our tongues moved gracefully yet greedily against each others as I drank in her sweet flavor. I moved to kiss down her jaw and the soft skin of her neck then back up again until our lips were once again joined. When there was a pause for us to breathe again, she whispered into my ear, "Sam, I have to see you _as a wolf_. I need to see what you become to fully understand and accept what you are."

This wasn't what I wanted to hear, but I knew where she was coming from and I couldn't blame her. I probably would have wanted to see what I could become too before I went any further. So, even though my body was aching for her touch, I whispered, "okay. I'll do it for you baby," and sat up, pulling her with me, then climbed of the couch.

I handed her her coat and watched as she bundled up, wondering if she would still even want to be around me once she saw my other side. But it had to be this way, sooner or later, and I wouldn't want her to see me phase at any other time and I definitely didn't want her to be afraid for me.

After she was bundled up, we walked hand and hand out into the forest. She was shivering and I knew she was cold, so I told her to stay there while I went deeper into the forest to phase and then come back, wanting to hurry so I could get her back inside.

"No. Sam. I need to see you phase here, right before my eyes. I have to know that it's really you."

"But baby, I have to take off my clothes, all of them, otherwise they shred in the process," I said, looking back at her over my shoulder.

The look I saw in her eyes made me discard all traces of modesty. She wanted to see me, and I understood why, so I would comply with her wishes.

I came back and stood a few feet away from her, as I slowly took off my shirt, my shoes, and began unbuttoning my jeans. I never took my eyes off of her, having her watch me undress wasn't embarrassing like I thought, but instead one of the biggest turn ons I'd ever known.

Finally, when all of my clothing was removed, and I stood there baring my body and my soul to the woman I loved, I leaned forward and began trembling as the wolf took me and we became as one. I hadn't taken my eyes from hers, even when I phased. I had to see what she thought of me—what her reaction would be.

When I stood there naked in front of her, I saw desire, wonder, and amazement flash through her facial expression, along with a blush that set the forest aglow. Then when I became the wolf, standing proud and strong before her, my black coat glistening against the backdrop of white snow, I saw acceptance and adoration.

I moved a few inches closer to her and whimpered. She laughed a bit, as the shock of what she'd just witnessed began to wear off and she covered her mouth with both hands as she tried to push back the sobs and tears that were now both coming.

She took a few steps toward me and tentatively reached out her hand to touch my fur leaning way out to do so, but once she felt my warmth and the soft inviting texture of my fur, she was quick to move in and wrap her arms around my neck, as she fell against my shoulder.

"I love you Sam. I do. I love you. I don't care what you are or who you've been with. I love you," she sobbed into my neck.

I found myself lying down on the ground as she crumpled half on me, half beside me and I felt us become closer at that moment than we had ever been. Even closer than the night the imprint took place.

She ran her hand through my long black fur until she reached my skin where she began rubbing me, stroking my fur and letting her fingers trail along the ridge of muscle along my shoulder and chest. I couldn't help the noise that came out, from deep in my chest, at how good it felt to have her touching me.

I heard her making a humming or moaning sound as she nestled even closer to me absorbing my warmth. I curled up as tightly as I could around her, trying to protect her from the cold while we shared this intimate moment together, further strengthening the bond that was growing between us.

It was starting to get late and I knew I needed to get her back inside, so I whimpered and pushed at her with my nose. She pulled herself up from my thick coat and smiled at me.

"Are you telling me it's time to go?"

I shook my head yes and waited until she was back on her feet, before standing up too. I walked over to where my clothes lay and turned around to watch her as I began phasing back. She never turned away and I liked that not only she was watching me, but I could feel her confusion beginning to fade now that she had seen this with her own eyes.

After quickly getting dressed, I walked back over to where she was waiting, but before I could reach her, she was already walking toward me.

"There's nothing left between us Tehya. You've seen me bare my body and my soul to you. I've shared my memories, my feelings, my thoughts, and now I just want to share my love with you."

"Sam, you are the most gorgeous man and beautiful wolf I've ever seen. I never knew how magnificent you were. Thank you for sharing that part of yourself with me, for sharing everything," she said, as she lay her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

This was another big step for us, her acceptance of the wolf inside of me, and a step toward her trusting me again. I kissed the top of her head and put my arm around her as we started walking back toward the cabin.

"Come on. I'm hungry. Let's go fix something for dinner," I said as we walked.


	3. Baring Body And Soul

Chapter Three

Baring Body And Soul

Tehya's POV

The water was warm and it helped me clear the thoughts that were all jumbled up in my head. Sam had been so very sincere with his words and actions and I felt I was feeling closer to him than I had in over a week, so I relaxed in the bath as I thought of all the things I wanted to know about him and how good it felt to be with him again.

The imprinting revelation had taken me completely by surprise and I couldn't believe that such forces existed in nature, but than again, up until a week ago, I would have never believed in werewolves and vampires either.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door and Sam stuck his head inside the bathroom.

"I found some clothes. Can I lay them on the counter?"

"Um, sure. Thanks," I said, sinking deeper into the tub trying to keep him from seeing me.

He came into the bathroom, lay the clothes on the counter and turned to leave. He seemed to hesitate for a moment but slowly walked back out, pulling the door closed behind him. I relaxed again and closed my eyes as I recalled all he had said this morning.

I didn't stay in the tub much longer, I was eager to get out and finally be able to start asking him questions and finding out more about him, so I quickly dressed and went back out to the living room where he was waiting.

"Hey, do you feel better?" he asked as I walked into the room.

"Yeah. I guess a little," I said, trying to smile.

"I'm going to take a quick shower too. I didn't want to make any noise last night when I saw you sound asleep, so I just crashed in the chair," he said, as he walked over to me.

"Okay. I'll be here. I promise," I said as I inched closer stretching up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

When he came out of the bathroom, I was standing in front of the fireplace, watching the flames and trying to get my thoughts together. This meant a lot to me that Sam was offering to tell me anything and everything that I asked about him.

"So. Where do we begin?" I asked, trying not to be uneasy. I mean it's not every day that you start from the beginning and bear your soul to someone.

"Well why don't we start with the questions you have for me. I know you have a lot of things on your mind, then I'll tell you as much as I can remember about myself," he said, laughing.

I went over to the couch and sat down. Sam followed and I was surprised to see him stretch out on the couch, letting his legs hang over the arm while he lay down on his back and rested his head in my lap.

He was such a handsome man and here he was nestling into my lap. I looked down at him and smiled as I started twisting his hair around my finger. I loved the way it felt, soft and silky and it was so black that it glistened in the firelight.

I noticed that everywhere our skin had made contact I could feel the pulse of energy and heat that I now craved.

"You've never told me how old you are Sam," I said, as I played with his hair.

"Well, that's a tricky one. When I started phasing, I was twenty-two, but if I hadn't started phasing I would be twenty-eight," he said, and I noticed he was watching my reaction.

"So you're what, stuck at a certain age or something?"

"Yeah, you might say that. I won't age until the day I stop phasing. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two."

"When is your birthday?"

"It's on October 25," I replied but was still trying to figure out what he had just said, "so we're technically the same age? But what does that mean 'stop phasing'? You can just stop anytime?"

"I guess you could say that we are the same age. As the legends go, when the protectors found their mates, got married, settled down, and started having their families, they naturally wanted to grow old with their mate and have a more normal life, so they began willing themselves to stop phasing. They would deny the wolf until they were able to control the phasing and no longer do it any more."

"So, some day you will start aging again then?"

"Yes. Someday, when the time is right," he said, eyeing me carefully.

I thought for a moment about what he was saying and wondered if he meant that maybe someday he would feel the need to give up phasing for me. I bent down and kissed his forehead thinking that the gesture was so sweet. Then I sat up and continued to wrap his hair around my finger over and over again.

"So, when is your birthday?" I asked.

"It's on April 6," he replied.

We continued to talk for hours and he told me about his family, where his mom lived, about his father leaving when he was a small boy, and everything he could remember about his childhood.

I laughed at some of the funny things he told me and felt so sorry for him when he told me about being picked on when he was in second grade. Then I told him about my life, about my parents dying and how I felt when I was alone in the world and he seemed visibly moved.

I went on to tell him about the few boyfriends I had and guys I had dated, and then wrapped things up with the story about Russ and my time in college and nursing school. He had sat up at some point in our conversation and I had laid down across his lap as I looked up into his dark beautiful eyes while we talked, but I felt less comfortable when I finally got up the courage to ask him about the women in his life. But I had to know. I wanted to know what kind of man he was and who he had loved and who had loved him.

"So how many women have you, you know......been with?"

I was so nervous asking this question, but if he answered me and shared this part of his life with me, not holding anything back, I knew I was on the path to being able to trust him again. He reached over and lifted my chin up so we were looking at each other. I was embarrassed by my line of questioning and I know I was blushing.

"Honey, why does it matter? That's all in the past now," he asked softly.

"Because I want to know everything. I need to know who has touched you, who has loved you. I want to know. I want to know what kind of person you are when it comes to loving someone."

"I lived with Leah for a couple of years. I've already told you we were together after highschool. Then.....I dated another woman about a year ago. Her name was Nilynn."

I was now scrutinizing his expression, looking for signs that he might still be in love with or have feelings for either of these women.

"So, you.....you made love to her too? I know this is crazy for me to ask but you know that I've not....that I'm....still a vir.... I just need to know....."

"Those are the only two women I've slept with. But that has nothing to do with us. You are all that I think about—all that I want. And someday, if—when you and I make love, it will be the most wonderful moment of my life. The only memory I will have, will be of our first time together, of me holding you in my arms and feeling your body against me, of the sound of your voice calling my name and mine whispering yours. You are everything to me and you're all that matters now," he said, as he pressed his lips to mine.

He slid his hand up my cheek and then down the side of my face finding the nape of my neck. He gently pulled me toward him and began leaning back as he stretched out on the couch. I moved with him until he had me lying on top of him.

His body being this close to me, touching me, was stirring things inside of me that I had never experienced. I wanted him in the worst way, but we still had so much to work through. I had to be able to trust him again before I went any further, regardless of how my body was reacting to him.

His arms were wrapped around me and he had one hand up the back of my shirt and he was leaving a trial of heat everywhere he touched me, but I pulled away and looked down at him as I probed for more information.

"So you and Leah went your separate ways because of your phasing? You wouldn't let her into your world after it happened? Do you still love her?"

"No. Leah and I shared a love once, a long time ago, but when things changed—when I changed we both agreed it was best we split up. Even when she too started phasing that's the way we left it."

"And what about this Nilynn? Do you still love her? Or did you ever love her?"

"I had been alone for almost a year when I met her. We dated and saw each other quite a bit. I was lonely and thought it would be a good idea to try and get back out there, but she didn't understand my leaving in the middle of the night or not coming around for days, so it just didn't work out. I cared about her, but I don't think I really loved her."

"So what makes you think you really love me, aside from this mandatory order of nature? And how could you just use her for your own personal gratification like that? Oh, what am I even saying?" I asked, then buried my face in the curve of his neck.

He propped himself up on one elbow to look down at me as he continued, "no. Our relationship was a mutual one and she needed someone in her life too, but I just wasn't what or who she needed. We parted on good terms and I still see her from time to time around town. But I never used her, nor am I using you. And I've never felt the way I feel here," he said, placing my hand over his heart, "the way I feel about you. If I have to spend the rest of my days on this earth trying to convince you how much I love you I will, just as long as I can be with you or around you."

I felt like I could really believe what he was telling me. The look in his eyes when he looked at me was honest and sincere and I could feel the love he swore he had for me emanating, it seemed right from his heart. I wrapped my arms around his neck and this time I kissed him. I let may tongue trail lazily along his bottom lip and as soon as he parted his lips I found my way inside. I had to taste him again.

Our lips and tongues moved gracefully yet greedily against each others. Then he moved to kiss down my jaw and neck then back up again until our lips were once again joined. When there was a pause for us to breathe again, I felt it was the right time to tell him, so I whispered, into his ear, "Sam, I have to see you _as a wolf_. I need to see what you become to fully understand and accept what you are."

He seemed surprised, but whispered, "okay. I'll do it for you baby," and sat up, pulling me with him as we got off of the couch.

He gave me my coat and watched me as I bundled up, and I could see a hint of dread clouding his expression, but he knew we had do to this too. We walked hand and hand out into the forest. I was already shivering. He told me to stay where I was and that he would go phase and come back.

"No. Sam. I need to see you phase here, right before my eyes. I have to know that it's really you."

"But baby, I have to take off my clothes, all of them, otherwise they shred in the process," he said, looking back at me.

This absolutely gorgeous man was standing there, telling me he has to strip down naked if he phases in front of me, and while that was inviting, appealing, and also a very big turn on for me, it was a matter of believing him and knowing that what he was telling me was the truth. I had to see him phase.

He didn't hesitate. He was going to put himself on display for me, here in the freezing cold, with snow on the ground, and that meant so much to me. He stood a few feet away, as he slowly took off his shirt, his shoes, and began unbuttoning his jeans. He never took his eyes off of me. This was such an intimate moment for us both.

With the last article of clothing discarded, he stood there baring himself to me and I've never felt more loved in all my life. I wanted to stare at his physic, perfect, taut, and tempting as it was, but I couldn't help but focus on his eyes, as he leaned forward and began trembling as he became the wolf before my very eyes.

His eyes burned into mine, he had never looked away and I knew that I was experiencing something that no other woman had ever shared with him, not even Leah. I had been almost as exposed as he had been, trying to let all of my emotions show so that he knew I would accept him—I had to because that was what love was about—accepting that one person for who they were no matter what and that is what I wanted because I loved him, no matter what.

And I believe he saw through me, as he saw my desire for him, the wonder that flashed in my eyes the moment he began his transformation from man to wolf, and the utter amazement when he stood there, as the most magnificent creature I had ever laid my eyes upon. I loved this man before, but now I knew how much he loved me and I was overwhelmed with emotion.

He moved a few inches closer to me and I heard him whimper. I laughed, and cried, and covered my mouth with my hands as I tried to hold back the tears and sobs that were overtaking me.

I walked cautiously, at first, toward him carefully reaching out to touch his beautiful black fur leaning way out to do so, still a bit leery, but the moment I felt the warmth and the soft inviting texture of his fur, I wrapped my arms around his neck and fell against his shoulder.

"I love you Sam. I do. I love you. I don't care what you are or who you've been with. I love you," I sobbed into his neck.

He lay down on the ground as and I collapsed beside him leaning over to press myself into his fur and I fully accepted him at that moment and knew I would never be able to live without him in my life. I didn't know the how's or why's, but I knew I had to be with him.

I couldn't help myself, I had to touch him, so I ran my hand through my long black fur until I had reached his warm skin where I began rubbing him, stroking his fur and letting my fingers trail along the ridge of muscle along his shoulder and chest. I heard him make this sound, deep in his chest, like it felt good what I was doing. And I found myself purring along with him as I nestled even closer to him, stealing his warmth. This was undoubtedly the most intimate experience Sam and I had shared.

He whimpered and pushed at me with his nose so I pulled myself away from him and got up.

"Are you telling me it's time to go?" I asked, smiling at him.

He shook his head yes then walked to where his clothes lay and turned around to watch me as he began phasing back. I couldn't look away and I began to understand now that I had seen this miraculous thing happen with my own eyes.

I watched him put his clothes back on and waited as he started walking back to where I was standing, but it wasn't fast enough. I had to be in his arms again.

"There's nothing left between us Tehya. You've seen me bare my body and my soul to you. I've shared my memories, my feelings, my thoughts, and now I just want to share my love with you."

"Sam, you are the most gorgeous man and beautiful wolf I've ever seen. I never knew how magnificent you were. Thank you for sharing that part of yourself with me, for sharing everything," I said, as I lay my head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him once more.

As he kissed the top of my head and put his arm around me and we started walking back toward the cabin, I was certain that this was the beginning of something beautiful and I was so lucky to be a part of it. Sam was mine and I was his, even if I hadn't voiced that part of what I was feeling clearly yet. I knew I would soon enough.

"Come on. I'm hungry. Let's go fix something for dinner," he said.

As we walked, I asked him about his name, "Sam, what's your full name?"

"Samuel Joshua Uley. Joshua was my dad's name. What's your full name?"

"Tealisa Michelle Morgan. But I've really gotten used to my new name. Is Tehya a Quileute word? What does it mean?"

He smiled at me and started running ahead of me.

"Sam. Sam Uley you come back here. I want to know what you've been calling me," I screamed, and I could hear him laughing as he ran toward the cabin.

I picked up a hand full of snow and pretended to fall and sprain my ankle.

"Ouch. Oh. Sam, I'm hurt. I need you," I called and he immediately turned around with a horrified look on his face. I felt bad for only a moment though because he had no right running away from me like that.

"Are you okay?" he said, as he landed on his knees in front of me.

I jumped up and threw the snow at his head as I ran as fast as I could toward the cabin. I couldn't believe I as acting like a kid, but after all of the serious and emotional things we had just been through, it was nice to be carefree for a moment.

"You better run, cause when I catch you......I'm not showing any mercy," I heard him scream as the snow started crunching louder behind me and I knew he was closing in, but I wanted him to catch me so bad right then, that I didn't care.

And catch me he did. He grabbed me around my waist and locked his arms around me while I was still running, just like a trick horseman at a rodeo leans down and catches his prize before riding out of the arena. He kept running with me in his arms until we were back on the porch of the cabin then he sat me down on my feet, spun me around, and pressed me against the door.

"Thought you could get away from me after that mean little trick? Did you? Well young lady, let me tell you something....." and then he was everywhere.

His lips were on mine, his hands were on my shoulders, he was pressing himself against me, and I was on fire for him, but I managed to stutter out, "I just....wanted to......know what you.....you.....call me," I said innocently between heavy pants, breathing, and kisses.

He was leaving trails of burning, tingling flesh as he covered every inch of my cold exposed skin on my neck, and my face, and finally when he got to my ear, he breathed hot, wet air into my ear as he said, "precious. It means precious. And you are so precious to me," just as he opened the door, and we both fell inside collapsing on the floor.

Our bodies were tangled in an awkward, yet wonderful way and Sam was partially on me, while one of my legs was wrapped around him and he was fumbling with my coat, trying to pull it off.

"Say it again, Sam. Say it again," I begged, as I let my senses fill with ever touch and sound that was coming from him.

"You are so precious to me," he said, as he finally opened my coat enough kiss down my chest.

It didn't matter that we were cold and wet from the snow, the heat that was coming off of us now, was more than enough to keep us warm, but it all came to an end when I heard a thud behind us, and Sam quickly jumped up, hovering in front of me in a protective position, but then he relaxed some when I heard a voice and muffled laughter.

"Saaaam, my man. I'm glad you took my advice," Jared said, as he grabbed Sam by the hand and gave him some sort of brotherly secret hand shake or something.

Sam, quickly turned back to me and offered me his hand as he pulled me up and I tried to pull my coat back up snugly around my neck. Talk about being embarrassed and a bit regretful that we had been caught.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Sam blurted out, just as Jake moved into view.

He was grinning like he'd won some sort of lottery or something as he stepped around Jared and sort of slapped Sam on the shoulder, like he was congratulating him or something, as he shook his head and laughed.

"Sam, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've got a problem. He looked at me then back to Sam."

"Tehya is a part of my life now Jake, so anything you have to say will be said in front of her," Sam declared, as he put his arm around me and pulled me up close to his side.

I was all new to this _being part of the pack _thing, so I just smiled and waited to see what was going on. But I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Okay. We've caught the trail of the cold one and Paul, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Leah have him surrounded just east of Forks. I think you know what this means?"

Sam became alert and the worry that shown on his face I'm sure was a different kind of worry, than what I was feeling, but it was there for both of us.

"Tehya. I don't want to leave you, but I have to go. Will you promise me that you'll stay here, lock the doors, and not leave until I get back? You will be fine and safe here, they won't let him through their line, but I have to go. Do you understand?"

"So the _cold one_ is a vam...pire, right?" I asked, trying to swallow the bad taste of even the word being in my mouth.

"Yes, and I have to go. Jake, Jared, and I have to be there to help the others," he said, searching my face for understanding.

"I....go Sam. I'll be here. I won't leave. But please promise me you'll be careful. I just....I just got you back and I don't want to lose you," I said, as I buried my face in his neck.

He had wrapped his arms around me and picked me up off the floor as he held me so tight against him. Then he let me down and kissed me, like we were long lost lovers and I didn't want to let him go.

"It will be okay. Tehya, this is what we do. This is why we became wolves. We have to destroy the things that can hurt our loved ones and our people. I'll be back soon. Okay?"

"Okay. But you all be careful," I said, looking at Jake and Jared, then back at Sam.

"We will. And don't worry Tehya. I'll keep an eye on him," Jake said.

I nodded my head toward him and watched as they started walking out the door. But just before they jumped off the porch I ran after them, "Sam! Wait!" I screamed as I threw myself into his arms, "I love you. Sam Uley, I love you. Don't forget that and you better come back to me," I said, trying to hold back the tears.

"I will, baby. I will," he whispered, then let me go and he and the others were gone.

I watched for a few moments as they disappeared into the forest and saw that the sun was just about to set, so I went back inside and locked the door behind me. I had to stay busy, or else the feeling of being alone and frightened would be too much, so I put more wood on the fire. And mopped the floor where Sam and I had tracked in snow that had melted.

Then I sat down on the couch and wrapped my arms around myself trying to get warm, but between my wet clothes and my nerves it was impossible. So I decided to get a nice hot bath. I chose the bath instead of the shower so I could still be able to listen around the cabin.

I didn't have any more clothes there, so I went to the laundry room and found one of Sam's shirts hanging there and luckily a clean pair of my underwear before I went into the bathroom and started the water.

I stayed in there for a long, long time, remembering the day and everything that had happened and the progress Sam and I had made today on forming new trust in our relationship. When I got finished, I dried off, slipped into my underwear and Sam's shirt, brushed my teeth, dried my hair and went to the couch. But I was still cold, even after the hot bath, so I went to Sam's bedroom and climbed into his bed, pulling several blankets up over me.

The time passed and I became more and more drowsy, until I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer and I feel asleep. It wasn't until I heard a noise that I was startled awake, I glanced at the clock and it was now just past midnight.

I listened and heard the noise again, so I got up and crept into the hallway. Then I heard voices and realized it as Sam and the others. He was on his way to find me but I walked into the living room before he could come down the hall.

"Oh, thank the Lord you are safe," I cried, as I jumped into his waiting arms.

"I told you I would be okay. Remember?" he said, as he breathed in deep burring his face in my hair.

"You smell so sweet, Sam. It's like cotton candy and vanilla fudge mixed together. I love the way you smell," I said, and didn't even realize that I was in a daze from the odder.

"What...the." he said.

"Sam, you better go get cleaned up," Jake said, rather forcefully as he gave him a strange look and then I saw the dawning of recognition come over Sam's face.

"Tehya, if you ever smell this smell again, you get as far away from it as fast as you can. This is what a vampire smells like to humans, to those who are not wolves. Please tell me you will?" he said, trying to sake me from my daze.

"I will, I will," I said, feeling like I was light headed.

"I'll be right back. Jake, um, can you guys stay for a few minutes?" he asked, looking at Jake then at me.

"Sure," Jake said, looking at me.

It was then that I realized I was just wearing Sam's shirt and I felt a little underdressed for the occasion, so I ran to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around myself as I came back to the living room and sat down on the couch. I was still sleepy and slightly dazed from the scent on Sam, but I was alert enough to start asking questions.

"So does that mean, he....you all....destroyed the vam...pire?" I stuttered, suddenly feeling cold again and finding myself shaking involuntarily.

Jake looked around at the others and I hadn't realized that Quil, Jared, Paul, and even Embry was there. Now I was really embarrassed and I'm sure my face showed it.

"Hey, it's okay. You're now part of the family," Jake said, and the others just started laughing, "and yes that means we took care of what needed to be taken care of," he finished.

"Oh," I said, and looked down trying to process what exactly that meant.

"Hey, why don't you go get back in bed? Sam will be right out and then we'll be leaving," Jake, said as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Okay. I can't seem to wake up anyway. I'm glad you are all okay. Goodnight," I said, as I tiptoed back to Sam's room and climbed back into bed.

I heard the bathroom door open and Sam must have gone back into the living room. He must have been looking for me then I heard Jared say, "she's waiting for you in bed, honey," as he started dying laughing.

I cringed as I thought about what they were all thinking about me after finding Sam and I rolling around on the floor earlier today and now me being in his bed. I just hoped Sam would set them straight.

There was more noise coming from the kitchen and I guessed that they were maybe eating. I then remembered that Sam and I hadn't eaten dinner, so I knew they were hungry, especially after the work out they had just undergone, but I was too tired to listen any more and fell back to sleep.

I was roused sometime later when I felt the bed sink down and opened my eyes to see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. I just wanted to tell you goodnight. I'm going to go sleep on the couch," he said as he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Sam. No. Don't go. I'm so cold. That's why I came in here in the first place," I said, stretching my hand out to hold onto his arm, as he stood up.

"Are you sure? You want me to stay?" he asked, hesitantly.

I had opened my eyes long enough to see him standing there, freshly showered, in a pair of cut off sweat pants that hung low on his hips, exposing one of the most appealing parts of his body just below his waist line and I smiled remembering how gorgeous he was standing in the forest today completely undressed, just for me.

"Please?"

So he climbed into the bed beside me and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled up to his chest and tried my best to fit right into the cure of his body where I finally found the warmth I needed and whispered, "goodnight," as I began to drift back off to sleep.

"I could definitely get used to this you know," he whispered.

"Good. Me too," I said, then I was back to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Sam was right there, one arm still around me, the other he was propped up on looking at me.

"Hey."

"Good morning," he whispered, as he kissed my forehead.

"So what are you doing?"

"I've been watching you sleep."

I blushed at the thought of him watching me and hoped that I hadn't been talking in my sleep. That could have been dangerous.

"Not very exciting," I replied, looking into his beautiful, ebony eyes.

"Actually, I've decided that there's nothing I'd like to do more than lie next to you and watch you sleep, well almost," he said smiling. "We better get up. I need to feed you."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," he said, placing his finger on my nose and tapping it, then running it down my arm, over my side, and to the small of my back, where he pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah, we better because I keep thinking the only thing better than you being in my bed, is you being in my bed without any clothes on. And if we don't get up, I might find myself trying to seduce you."

"What? Sam," I said, playfully hitting him in the chest.

He had better stop saying things like that to me, my willpower was beginning to fade and I knew I might not be able to resist him much longer. I'm sure my face was as red as a beet.

"But, it would be very difficult for me to concentrate on pleasing you with the noise your stomach is making. Didn't you eat anything after I left?"

"Sam! And no, I didn't eat, I was too worried."

"Worried about what?"

"About you," I said, looking into his eyes again. I wanted him to know I was really concerned for his safety and that of the others too.

"I'm glad you were worried about me. That means you care," he said, brushing my hair away from my face, "but there was nothing to be worried about," he said, as he kissed me softly. "Now, come on, I want to take you out for breakfast. The diner serves breakfast on Sunday."

So he started getting out of bed and I watched him as he got up, seeing that his shorts were even lower on his hips than last night. He caught me ogling him but just smiled a sly smile as he went to the bathroom to get ready. I got up and slipped my clothes back on from yesterday which were now dry and I was just pulling my T-shirt over my head, when I heard him come back into the bedroom. Fortunately, I had my bra on.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I jumped from being startled.

"It was my turn," he simply said with a wicked little sexy smile on his face.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and freshened up. When I came out, he was waiting for me, holding my coat out so I could slip into it.

"Thanks. Um, do you mind if we stop by my house so I can change?"

"Sure."

We walked outside and I started shivering, it was so cold, but Sam had already warmed up his truck and as I walked past my new car, I remembered that I hadn't told him about buying it or about....Damon Silva, the man who had sold me the car and I had gone out to dinner with. But I waited until we were in his truck and pulling out.

"Did you see my new car? Well it's not new, new, but it's new to me," I said, as I stumbled over my words because I was nervous.

I mean after all, he had been _bearing all _to me, and here I had gone out on a date with a total stranger last week. But nothing had happened, so I decided to tell him the whole story.

"Yeah, I saw it. Jake had told me about it last week. Does it seem like a good car?"

"I hope so. I think it will do for what I need. Um, I have something I need to tell you, Sam. When I bought the car, I was really feeling down that day and confused about us and how I felt about you. So, when I finished the papers and had purchase my car, the um, salesman asked me to go to dinner with him. And I did," I said, watching his expression.

"Is that so?" he said, looking over at me. "And how did that go for you?"

"I was miserable and after I finally got out of the restaurant, I finally realized that....well....I only wanted to be with you," I said, watching him for signs of anger.

I hadn't realized that we were at my house, until Sam stopped the truck and started getting out. He came around and helped me out, then we started walking inside. He still hadn't said anything, but just as we got to the door, he said, "remind me to thank Damon the next time I see him."

"So, you....you know him?" I asked, as I opened the door to my little house.

"Yeah, you could say that," he said, as we went inside.

I quickly went to the bedroom and changed clothes, then came back out to put my coat on. Sam was looking around the place, but went to the door to open it so we could leave. He was quite as we drove to the diner and I was wondering what he was thinking.

When we walked into the diner, I looked up to see Damon and another man sitting at the counter eating. Oh, how embarrassing, I thought. Then I started to worry that Sam might say something like he had said earlier.

"Um, do you want to go somewhere else?" I whispered.

"No why? I wanted to bring you here," he said, but now he was smiling and I think he liked seeing me squirm, because by now he too and seen Damon.

We sat down at a table in the corner and the waitress came over to take our order. Sam ordered pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, hash browns, and orange juice. I ordered a biscuit with gravy, grits with butter, and orange juice. And I tried to forget about Damon while we waited for our food.

The waitress had brought out our juice and just as she moved, Damon and the other man at the counter got up and turned toward her so they could pay for their meal.

"Hello, Tealisa. How are you doing?" Damon asked, as we made eye contact, then the waitress moved so Sam was visible too.

"Damon, how's it going?" Sam asked, getting up to shake Damon's hand. "I see you've met the love of my life, Tehya?"

He shook Sam's hand and looked at me, then back at Sam.

"Hello," I said, standing up to shake his hand too and just as I did, Sam moved over and wrapped his arm around me.

"So you two know each other?" Damon asked, looking between us.

"Yes, we...are seeing each other," I said, feeling my face getting hotter by the minute.

"Oh. Well that's nice. I thought your name was Tealisa?"

"It is, but um, Sam calls me Tehya."

"I can see why. Well Sam, you've got a very lovely lady here. Take good care of her," he said, as he turned to leave.

"Goodbye," I said, and watched him walk out of the diner.

"Any regrets?" Sam asked, looking down at me.

"No, but that was very weird. Why did you....."

"There was no need to get upset or _territorial_," he said, laughing softly, "I just needed to let him know that you were taken. That is what you are, isn't it?"

"I suppose, if you want me," I said, stretching up to give him a kiss.

He wrapped me in his arms, right there in the diner and kissed me passionately. And yes, I had to admit, I liked the idea of being taken, especially by him.


	4. The Winter Storm

Chapter Four

The Winter Storm

Sam's POV

The waitress finally brought out our food, which was very good, but the company from this beautiful woman sitting across from me was so much more appealing. I watched her, trying to be discreet, but it was hard to not just all out stare at her.

I felt the love I had for her growing stronger with each moment we spent together. I just wished we were together all of the time, but it was only understandable that she needed time to adjust until she felt completely comfortable with me. I just hoped that the day would come soon.

"Hey, I need to get some things from the supermarket in Forks. Are you up for spending the rest of the day with me?"

She looked up from her meal and smiled at me and I could tell she was very pleased at the prospect of being together the rest of the day. This made me feel good and I knew it was another step in the right direction.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Besides, I need to pick up a few things too."

When we had finished and I had paid for our food, I escorted Tehya out to my truck and helped her inside, closing the door for her. The sky had grown darker and it looked as though a fresh round of snow would soon be falling which meant it was a good idea to go ahead and get the supplies we needed, not knowing when we'd be able to make it back to Forks.

As I pulled out onto the roadway, I noticed that she was shivering, "Hey, come here and let me get you warm," I said, reaching for her hand.

I saw a blush creep into her cheeks as she unbuckled and moved over to nestle into my side, but as she did, I could feel the tension from the cold began to leave her. My body being so much warmer than hers was helpful at times.

"Thanks. It feels like it's getting colder," she said, and I took her hands in mine as I rubbed them.

"I can't tell you how wonderful it's been having you around the past couple of days. Tell me what's on your mind? Do you have any more questions you'd like to ask?" I said, glancing over at her.

"I've....I've enjoyed being with you too. It seems like we both feel the same way. Questions, hum? Well, let me think. Why don't you tell me more about you and the others, the, um pack? I want to know about them because they are your family," she said, squeezing my hand with hers.

"The pack. Yeah, they are my family," I said pausing for a moment of reflection, then continued, "Well, after I first phased, it was almost a year before anyone else phased and it was Paul who phased next. He is a real hot head, so it was hard to try and help him, but he and I had been friends before, so that made it a little easier. I worked with him in the woods for almost a week trying to get him to calm down and want to change back. He liked his new strength and speed, so I really had to rein him in. It was then that I learned that I was the Alpha, the leader. One day, I was really tired and had been trying to get him to listen to me but he was too stubborn. I finally lost my temper and ordered him to phase. I was speechless, so to speak, when he did and was standing there in front of me, stark naked just looking at me like 'okay now what do I do?'"

"So they _have _to obey your commands?"

"Yeah, pretty much, when I use that tone with them. I don't like to do it. I never wanted to be the leader, the first one, but that is what was chosen for me before I was born," I said, quietly.

"So who was next?"

"Jared was next and he took it well. It was only a few days for him. Then it was Embry and he's so easy going that I was able to work with him and have him under control in just a few days too. But when it was Jake's turn, it was a whole different story."

"Was Jake hot headed like Paul?"

"Yes and no. You see, Jake and Bella had been very good friends for a long time, but she, well she had made some bad choices in her life that were causing Jake a lot of grief at that time. It was all so crazy. You'll never believe it when I tell you," I said.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up straighter on the seat.

"She was seeing a guy from around Forks, someone she went to school with and he was, well he was a vampire."

"What? Not Bella!"

"Yes, Bella. She was and is a very headstrong woman. She had figured out on her own who and what he was, but said it didn't matter to her. She even wanted to become one of them so she could always be with him—with Edward. He and his family were the main reason we all started to change. There was a lot of resentment from the others and even myself for what they had caused."

"So what happened, with Jake, I mean?"

"Well, during the time that Bella was seeing Edward, she and Jake were fairly close, but when Edward up and left Bella, abandoning her one afternoon in the woods and causing us to have to go out searching for her, she and Jake became very close and Jake fell hard for her. She loved him too, but was so devastated by what Edward had done to her that it took her a long time to let Jake into her heart. When she finally did, it was an even longer time before he began to heal her—before she would let him heal her and then something very strange happened. He imprinted on her. It was sort of a delayed reaction, similar to ours," I said, cautiously looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"So when she was healed, you might say, then it happened for them?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. They've never been apart since. They were married as soon as Jake graduated. He opened his garage, they built their cabin, and have been acting like newlyweds ever since."

"What about the others?"

"Well, Jared met Kim one day down by the dock. She had come down to try and buy some fresh crabs from us before they went to the market in Seattle. The moment he looked into her eyes, we saw a change in him. He was like a sea gull floating on the salty breeze, but she tethered him here—to this earth. They started dating and got married about six months later."

"And Paul and Rachel, Jake's sister, what about them?"

"Ah yes, Rachel. She had been away to college. She and her twin sister, Rebecca, left as soon as they graduated and went off to college. Their mother had been killed in a car accident, the same one that left Billy in a wheelchair, so it was hard for them to stay here. Rachael had finally come back for a visit, in between jobs though, and came to one of the gatherings we were having. Rachael is a head strong woman, much like her brother, but when she and Paul saw each other that night, I swear there were sparks flying from both of them," I said laughing.

"What do you mean? Sparks don't fly out of people," she said, sounding puzzled.

"Well that night they did. Paul was being his typical smart ass self and was trying to throw his weight around, but the moment his eyes met Rachel's it was like he had run face first into a brick wall. He couldn't talk and all he could do was look at her, so she walked right up to him and planted the biggest kiss on his lips, right there in front of everyone. That's when the sparks started flying. He couldn't keep his hands off of her and we thought Billy was going to start walking again, just so he could kick Paul's butt."

"That must have been a sight. I can see Billy getting all protective of his little girl," she said, laughing softly.

"Yeah and then came Jake. We are all very close, but sometimes Paul can say things, well you know what I mean, that just doesn't settle well with others. Jake was right there, telling him to unhand his sister and then he saw the way they were looking at each other he had the most defeated look on his face. He came over to me and said, 'Well I guess I can't fight with fate,' then told Paul he had better be a gentleman or we would all come after him."

"So they eventually got married too?"

"Well, they actually lived together for a month and when Rachel saw how much it was hurting her dad, she told Paul they had to get married, so they did and they are crazy about each other."

"What about Quil and his girlfriend?"

"He and Sheena have been seeing each other for about six months. He was working at the garage, he, Embry, and Jake own and operates together, when she came in needing repairs on her car. She gained a life time mechanic that day," I said, laughing.

"So are they going to get married too?"

"It looks like it might be soon. I think Quil may ask her in a few months."

"So that just leaves Seth, Leah, and Embry. What will happen with them?"

"Well, we never know when imprinting will take place. With it having happened to the rest of us, we assume it will happen to the others too, as soon as they find that special someone," I said, rubbing Tehya's hand with mine.

She had a thoughtful look on her face and she seemed to be getting emotional. Then she spoke softly, "I'm glad I came here, Sam. Otherwise I would never have known that you were waiting for me, somewhere out there. Now that I've felt this feeling—how you make me feel, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I hope they find their special someone too, soon, very soon."

We were just pulling up into the parking lot of the supermarket, so I parked, killed the truck, and turned to her, putting my arm around her.

"Well, it seems fate has a way of bringing two people together. I mean. You and I are one of the most extraordinary examples thus far. Who would have dreamed that you would have fallen from the sky and landed here in the middle of this—landed right where I needed you to land?"

I placed my hand on her cheek and gently caressed it as I bent down and kissed her and her lips, soft and sweet, left mine tingling with heat and energy that danced along my skin. I would never get enough of that feeling—I never wanted it to end. I hoped that we would always feel this way about each other and that every day we spent together it would be an awakening of how much we loved each other.

"As much as I would love to stay right here, doing this, we better get inside. We need to get back before the weather gets worse," I whispered, against her moist lips.

"Sure. I know," she said with a sigh.

I climbed out of the driver's door and reached inside to help her out. She slid down out of the truck and right into my waiting arms. The feel of her body against mine, made me remember the moments we had shared yesterday and I wondered what might have happened, had we not had unexpected company.

We pulled away from each other as a strong wind blew from the north and hurried inside to start gathering our things. I got a buggy and so did Tehya, but I placed my hand on hers and smiled, "let's just use one."

So she took the buggy I had gotten and began pushing it down the first isle. I placed my hand on the small of her back and walked beside her. When she stopped at the first section of canned goods, I leaned down and kissed her on the temple, breathing in the sweet scent from her soft hair.

"You better help me here. That makes it very difficult to concentrate," she said, displaying a bashful smile.

We began picking out the things we needed and as much as I wanted Tehya to just stay with me, I let her go about her shopping, knowing that she had made her mind up, for now at least, and she wanted to maintain her independent spirit and virtue.

The shopping cart was getting full and we had been in the store for almost a half hour when we decided we had everything we needed. When we got to the check out counter, I started pulling all of the items out of the buggy, but Tehya reached over and touched my hand.

"Sam, I can get my things. You don't have to."

So I made two separate stacks and bit my tongue because I wanted to start taking care of her. She was going to be the most important part of my life and I wanted to share in everything with her, but I didn't say anything and let her pay for her items.

The snow had really started falling when we went back outside so we quickly got everything loaded into the truck and Tehya got inside, while I pushed the buggy back to the front of the store. The truck had already gotten cold, but I had the heater going full force and it warmed up in no time.

Tehya sat next to me, without me having to ask, and wrapped her hand around mine as it rested on my thigh. On the way back to La Push, she wanted to know more about me.

"Sam, tell me about your family. I'd like to know about your mom and dad," she said.

"Well, they were married for several years before they had me. Things weren't always that great when I was growing up. I remember them fighting some. My mom was a strong woman so she tried to hold things together, but there were things she didn't know about him."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was about ten, the rumors started floating around school that Embry was his son. His mother was from the Mekah Reservation, but had come down here to stay with her grandmother for a while, who was Quileute. The time frame fit, my dad had started staying out a lot at night when she was here, and after she left, he was back home most of the time."

"Sam, I'm so sorry," she said, rubbing up and down my arm.

"It was for the best. My mom told him to leave and they eventually got a divorce."

"So, is Embry your brother?"

"Yes he's my brother, whether or not we are blood related is to be seen, but as far as I"m concerned he's my brother—all of the pack is like that. We are family, like I said before."

"I thought your dad and Myla's dad used to fish together?"

"They did, before he left."

We continued chatting the remainder of the way home and stopped at Tehya's house to unload her things first. I grabbed the bags, carrying them in right behind her as she opened the door. She put the things that needed to go into the refrigerator away and I started putting the other items in the cabinet. When we had finished, we left and went back to my place.

"You know what sounds good for dinner tonight?" I asked, and was in shock when we both said, in unison, "Stew."

"That's crazy. So you were thinking the same thing?" I asked, giving her a squeeze with my arm that was wrapped around her.

"I was paying attention to the things you picked up," she said playfully.

"Well, stew it is then."

So when we got back to the cabin, we gathered the things up that I had bought and hurried inside. Tehya started putting things away, while I put some wood in the fireplace. She had already started working on things for the stew when I came into the kitchen.

"You know you look amazing in here?"

"Sam, what are you saying?" she asked blushing profusely.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her mid section, pressing myself close to her back, "I mean that you are beautiful and you look right at home here in _this_ kitchen," and I pressed my lips to the side of her neck as I moved her hair aside.

"But I have a home, Sam. It's not much, but....."

"I know. But you can't blame a man for trying. Can you?" I teased.

After washing up, I got out the pot and lid, rinsed off the stew meat and began browning it in a small amount of oil, while she chopped carrots, onion, potatoes, and opened cans of tomato sauce. She started putting the things into the pot, while I got the mixed vegetables from the freezer. Once we had everything in the pot and it had started to cook, she went through my supply of seasonings. And I saw her shaking her head.

"What?"

"We have to get you a few more spices. No kitchen is complete without ample seasonings."

We both laughed, but she was able to make due with what I had and before long the stew was simmering nicely. I couldn't help but feel complete, watching her cook, enjoying her company, and knowing we were safe and warm from the world outside.

The rest of the day was spent talking and just spending time with each other. Later that evening, we ate dinner together and then cleaned up the kitchen.

"The stew was wonderful," I said, taking the last bowl from her hands as she rinsed it.

"I guess we make a pretty good team in the kitchen. Huh?"

"Honey, I think we make a pretty good team in everything we do and everything we're going to do," I said, smiling coyly.

"And I suppose on that little note, I better be getting home. I've got to get ready for work tomorrow."

"Tehya, I don't want you to go," I replied, all playfulness aside.

She moved closer to me and took my hands in hers as she held them between our chests. I leaned down and rested my head against hers.

"I know, Sam. But I have to."

"Okay, but I'm driving you back," I said, trying to push my disappointment aside and only let my concern show.

"But how will you get back?"

"I have other means of transportation," I reminded her.

So while she gathered her things, I went out and started her car. We waited about fifteen minutes, before leaving. The trip to her house was slow, the roads had started getting bad and the heavy snowfall made it difficult to see, well it would have been for her anyway.

We made it inside and I checked to make sure everything was secure, then turned her heat up some before turning to her, "Do you want me to stay here?"

"Sam. I'll be okay. I've been staying here for over a week now, and everything has been fine."

She was a determined woman, but she had to remember, I was an equally determined man, I thought as I kissed her goodbye and blended into the night. I phased and stayed outside until I heard her get out of the shower. She took an extra long one and I was wishing I could.......

"_Hey, what are you doing out tonight?_" Jake's thoughts became known.

"_I was making sure Tehya was okay before going home. I hate this house of hers. I can hear the wind blowing through it almost. I wanted her to stay with me again tonight."_

"_So are things going better? I wanted check in, but I knew you two needed some time to sort things out, especially after we interrupted things yesterday."_

"_Yeah, things are much better now, but she still needs time. I can't blame her. I would be freaked out too if I had been in her shoes."_

"_Well, I'm about to make a round or two. You want to join me? Things have been quite ever since last night."_

"_Sure, let's run north and I can swing back by here and check on here on my way home,"_ I said.

So Jake and I ran and soon Embry joined in with us. They told me to go on home after we had been patrolling for about thirty minutes, so I ran by Tehya's and checked on her. She was sound asleep in her bed so I headed home to do the same.

After I took a shower, I lay awake thinking about Tehya—worrying about her actually, wondering if she was warm enough and safe. I had just started dozing off, when I noticed everything became very still. I sat up and looked at the clock on my night stand and realized that it was running on battery power and that the electricity had gone off.

I got up and started getting dressed. I knew that if the power was out here it was probably off at Tehya's too and she had no other method of heating her house. She would freeze if I didn't get to her. I threw a few fresh logs on the fire, grabbed a coat and ran out to my truck.

The snow was still falling and it looked like we had gotten several inches already. The road would have been really hard to see now, if it hadn't been for my keen eyesight. But the drive to Teyha's was still much longer than usual, due to the weather.

I left my truck running, so it would be warm, when I got to her house. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. I heard her footsteps as she approached then I heard a thud, like she fell over something.

"Tehya, it's me. Let me in. It's Sam," I shouted.

I heard her fumbling with the latch on the other side of the door and was tempted to just break it down, but I didn't want to frighten her. In a few minutes, she finally got the door open and I could tell she was already getting cold.

"Sam, wh....a.....t are you d.....o.....i....n.....g here?" she asked, through chattering teeth and sleepy eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her and tried to warm her up a little bit. It had only been a few hours since I had seen her, but it felt so good to be holding her again.

"In case you haven't noticed, the power is out and I didn't want you to freeze tonight. I've got a fire going at home and I'll move the couch up closer to the fireplace. Now, get some clothes on and grab what you'll need in the morning. You're spending the night at my place after all."

I held the flashlight for her to find her way around and promised not to peek when she went to the bedroom to change clothes. I held the light behind my back and whistled the whole time, even though I wanted nothing more than to watch her getting dressed. Did I feel bad about that? No. It was only natural to want to see the woman that I loved in every way and besides, I was one hundred and ten percent male and a werewolf in love on top of that.

"Okay. I'm dressed," she said, so I turned around to find her making up the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, perplexed.

"Well, I didn't want to go off and leave it unmade."

I just shook my head as I watched her hurry around the room, throwing what she needed into a bag. When she had everything together, she bundled up and we went to my truck. It was very warm when we got inside and I only hoped that her changing climates in the middle of the night didn't make her get sick.

We made it back to the cabin and I helped her inside. I moved the coffee table out of the way and pushed the couch up closer to the fire.

"I'm going to go change into some sweats. Do you want to get back into your pajamas?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back," she said, taking the flashlight with her to the bathroom.

I was already back by the couch, spreading out blankets, when she came back in. She was shivering, so I opened one of the blankets up and motioned for her to come to me. I wrapped it around her, we settled down on the couch, and I wrapped her in my arms as I covered us both with the extra blankets.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had something to do with the power going out," she said, as she snuggled up as close to me as she could.

"Now why on earth would I want the power to go out in the middle of winter?" I asked, going along with her remark.

"So you could get me back here, with you, alone, in the dark," she whispered, as she placed the softest kiss on my chest where her face was now resting and I'm sure I shivered as the touch of her bare skin on mine caused me to tingle.

"I have to admit, the idea is very appealing, but I would never want you to be cold," I said, kissing the top of her head and smoothing her hair down with my hand.

"I know. And as long as I have you, I'll never be cold," she said, stifling back a yawn.

"It's just another sign that we were meant to be together."

"Mmm hum," was the only sound she made, then she was breathing deeply as she drifted back to sleep in my arms.

Now, I too could rest, knowing she was safe and warm with me. But I just lay there, enjoying having her close for a while as I listened to her heart beat in time with mine and the sound of the fire crackling in the background and I knew the night couldn't be long enough.


	5. From The Outside Looking In

This chapter is dedicated to one of my good friends, pattyofurniture. I just wanted her to know that she's a great person and a wonderful writer. She writes her characters with such passion and you can feel them, almost as if they were real. When I first read her story Runaway Marriage, I was envious of the ease in which she wrote the relationship between Bella and Jake and the love that she brought out in them and their life together. Thanks for being such a great friend and an inspiring writer. :P

* * *

Chapter Five

From The Outside Looking In

Tehya's POV

It must have been nearly dawn when I woke up. I finally cleared the fog of sleep from my brain and realized where I was. My immediate attention was focused on what had happened late last night and I smiled as I realized that Sam had once again come to my rescue. He was fitting the description of my knight more and more every day, only he wasn't a knight in shining armor, he was my Quileute warrior, clad in the blackest, warmest, silkiest fur I had ever seen.

And I had to admit, with there being no electricity, and the fire almost out in the fireplace, I was extremely glad that his body was a source of warmth and comfort. So I snuggled even closer to him and felt his arm tighten around me.

I closed my eyes, but sleep wouldn't return, so I just lay there, my cheek pressed firmly against his firm, smooth, copper chest and I recalled the conversation we had had while driving to Forks the day before.

I was glad that Sam trusted me enough to tell me all about his family, but when he shared the stories of how each of the pack had found their mates and how much they loved each other, I found myself longing for that closeness too.

Sam and I were at the beginning stages of our relationship, but I couldn't suppress the yearning I had deep inside of me to be not only his best friend and companion, but his lover as well. I hid my face against his chest, fearing that he might somehow hear my thoughts, but then I realized that maybe it was time to start letting him know how I felt and what I wanted; I just didn't know how yet.

I lay there for a long while, listening to the steady rhythm of Sam's heart beating just under my ear and I turned just enough to place a gentle kiss on his chest, when he began to wake up.

"Now, this is how I want to wake up every morning. With you in my arms," he confessed, as he kissed my forehead.

"I know. It seems I'm destined to be waking up with you wrapped around me and with each day that passes it becomes more and more evident," I whispered.

"Then maybe you should listen to destiny," he replied, as his lips found mine in a sweet, soft kiss.

"Well, destiny will have to wait, because the clinic won't. I have to get up and get down there. With this weather there may be people in need of treatment," I said, pressing one last kiss to his chest and breathing in his scent.

"Tehya, you can't go down there with the power being out."

"We have a generator and I'm sure I know _some _big strong man who will help me get it started."

"You are one determined woman. But are you sure you wouldn't rather stay right here and let me keep you warm?"

"With as inviting as that is, I must make personal sacrifices for my job and the good of the people," I sighed, and started digging out from under the mountain of blankets we huddled under.

As soon as the cold air hit my back, I jumped up and started pulling a blanket around me. Sam got up and stretched. I noticed the cold didn't seem to bother him as much and I knew it was because of his excessively high body temperature.

I took note of the shape and contour of his body as he lifted his arms above his head and stretched up on his tip toes. I was lost in my fantasy of body watching when he spoke, pulling me out of the_ 'wonder what it would be like to....'_ thoughts.

"I'm going to go light the gas heater in the bathroom. Will you turn on the kitchen stove and open the oven door? That should help warm things up some."

I did as he asked, walking quickly to the kitchen and turning on the stove. I stood close to it waiting for it to begin heating the room. Sam came back already dressed, so I took my turn in the bathroom, grabbing my bag along the way, so I could get ready.

When I came back to the kitchen, he had made some hot chocolate, which we would have to make do with, considering the coffee pot wasn't a working option.

"Oh that's good thanks. Do you have any oatmeal? That would be easy to fix this morning," I said, as I held the warm cup of chocolate between my cold hands.

"I think I have some. It may be old though. I rarely every touch the stuff," Sam said, as he rummaged through the cabinet.

"I'll fix it so you'll like it. You just have to have the right ingredients," I said, with a slightly suggestive tone.

I found a pan and read the side of the box for the measurements for making four bowls. I knew Sam would probably eat at least two and a half, so I would eat the rest. Just as I was putting the pan on the stove, I felt his warm arms encircle me from behind, "So just exactly what are the right ingredients my little one," he whispered against the side of my neck, causing me to shiver.

"Well, you need lots of sugar, and cinnamon, and plenty of butter. You mix it all together until it's all warm, and melted, and sweet."

"Um, I like the sound of that. I could eat anything that's _warm, and melted, and sweet,"_ he purred equally suggestively in my ear.

I squirmed in his arms and turned to face him, "I'm sure you could. And I hope you like it."

"Oh, I will. I will. Anything you have a hand in I will love."

Sam had just found my lips with his and was warming me up with a sweet, sensual kiss, when I heard the water began to boil.

"Sorry, but the oatmeal is calling me," I said, laughing.

I pulled away and went about preparing our breakfast. When it had thickened, I began adding the sugar, butter, and cinnamon. We sat at the table, and Sam pulled my chair up close to his so he could lend me his body heat, which I was grateful for, while we ate.

He took a bite and smiled at me, "I knew anything that you had a hand in would be good," he said, as he began eating his oatmeal.

When we got finished, I began washing the bowls and pan, while Sam put wood on the fire, and started his truck. He had finally agreed to take me to the clinic, while we were eating.

"It must have snowed at least a foot and a half last night. But it looks like it has stopped for now. The truck should be warm in a few minutes. I wish you would just stay in today though. I'm sure the Mission's Office would understand under the circumstances," Sam said, as he came back inside.

"Yeah, but what if I'm needed?"

"You are needed, right here," he said, trapping me against the counter with his big, strong arms on either side of me.

"If things are slow, I'll call you and you can come get me," I said, leaning up to give him a little kiss.

"Okay, have it your way then, Miss Morgan," he said, sounding dejected.

We finished the dishes and I bundled up for the trip to the clinic. When we got there, I opened up, while Sam went around back to try and start the generator. Within minutes, he had it going and I flipped the switch inside to operate only the things needed, which was the heat and a few lights for the small facility.

"Okay, that's got things going. Do you want me to stay around today?"

"No. I'm sure you would be bored stiff here. Besides, you probably have things you need to get caught up on. Thanks, Sam, for your help."

He came over and wrapped his arms around me as he gave me one last kiss, "Okay, but you call me if you are ready to leave, and don't try going home. It's too cold there. I'll check in around lunch time and bring something back for us to eat."

"Okay. I'll see you later then," I said, as he pulled away.

I watched him out the window as he drove away. I really did want to stay with him today, but I had a duty to uphold first. So, I started by calling Myla and telling her not to try to come in today, I would handle things and she sounded relieved.

Then, I made a pot of coffee, and started working on reports and other paperwork I needed to get caught up on. I also put a sign in the window, to let everyone know we were open. With a storm like this, I wasn't sure what type of medical assistance might need to be provided.

I had just completed an order for new supplies, when I heard someone at the door. I looked up to see an elderly man with his hand wrapped in a towel.

"Well, I would say good morning, but it looks like you've not had a very good day. I'm Miss Morgan," I said, as I came around the counter.

"Yes, I had an accident with an axe and I think I might need stitches," the man said.

"What's your name?"

"Eli Solomon."

"Okay, Mr. Solomon, let me have you sign this consent form," I said, presenting him with the necessary document. Once he had signed it, then I took him back to the exam room, "Why don't we have a look at that hand?"

I put on my rubber gloves, and put a chair beside the exam table, so he could sit down and rest his hand under the light. I carefully removed the towel and began cleaning his wound. He was right, he was going to need stitches, so I prepped him, and got my things ready.

As I worked, I started a conversation with him, trying to put him at ease. We talked about the local culture and traditions. He asked where I was from and how I liked it here so far. When I mentioned that I had made some friends here already, he immediately wanted to know who they were, but never said whether or not that he knew them.

We continued to talk until I had him stitched and bandaged, "There we go. Now you will need to keep this clean and apply this cream, three times a day. If you see any signs of infection, come back immediately so I can have the doctor call you in an antibiotic. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Solomon," I said, handing him a tube of cream.

"Thank you very much, Miss Morgan. I'm so glad you're here to help us," he said, as he stood up to leave.

He offered to pay, but I told him we were funded by donations and federal funding and that all I needed from him was a signature on my paper work for my files. He filled out the necessary paperwork, then was on his way.

The rest of the morning was slow. I reorganized the supplies, again, and cleaned the front waiting area, throwing away old magazines and pamphlets. I hadn't realized it was already noon, until I heard the front door open and saw Sam standing there with a sack in his hand.

"Hey, how's your morning been?" he asked.

"I actually had one patient. He had cut his hand with an axe this morning and needed stitches."

"And I'm guessing you fixed him right up?" he said, giving me a pleased smile, "I brought the leftover stew and thought we could warm it in the microwave here."

"That sounds good. And here you are taking care of me again," I said, reaching for the sack.

"And is there anything wrong with that?" he asked playfully, though I saw a hint of seriousness in his dark eyes.

"No. But I sort of like the idea of a two-way street on that subject, you know."

Sam took my hand in his and moved closer to me, pulling the sack out of the way, sitting it on the counter. He caressed my cheek with his other hand and I closed my eyes as I felt his warmth against my skin.

When I opened my eyes, Sam was just inches away from me with a gorgeous smile on his face. He gave me a kiss, then pulled away. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but when I said that 'I sort of like the idea of a two-way street' I had hoped he knew I wanted to take care of him too.

I retrieved the sack and went to the back of the clinic where the small break area was located. I spooned out stew into two plastic bowls and began heating them in the microwave. I heard the front door open and looked down the hall, but Sam wasn't there.

When the stew was heated, I took the bowls back to the front counter just as Sam reappeared.

"I put more fuel in the generator, so you should be good for the next several hours. I saw the linemen working when I came down, so I'm hoping they will have our power back on by tomorrow."

"Thanks Sam." I said, handing him a bowl of stew.

I couldn't help the mixed emotions that plagued me when he said the power would be back on soon, that meant I'd have to come back home. I liked my independence, but at the same time, I wanted to be with him. And the need to be with him was growing increasingly stronger, which wasn't a bad thing, but I had to find a way to deal with that.

We were talking about what Sam would be doing this afternoon, when he filled me in on what would be happening in the next few days.

"I'm going to get Jared and Paul. We need to go down to the dock to check on the boat. As soon as the weather calms down some, we will be going out for a two day fishing trip. This is the best time of year for the lobsters and they are our biggest money makers too, so we have to seize the opportunity as soon as it presents itself."

This also made me a little sad and worried. I had heard stories of the dangers of fishing in bad weather and the thought of something happening to Sam, suddenly had me trying to push a lump down in my throat. Our life together hadn't really even begun yet, and I couldn't even bear the idea of losing him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, reaching over to take my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing," I said, getting up to take our bowls to the back to rinse them out to be thrown away.

I didn't want Sam to know that I was worrying about something that hadn't happened, but I wanted to find some way to let him know how committed I was to our relationship and how much I wanted to be with him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he came back to where I was.

"Yes. So, what did you do this morning?" I asked, walking over to where he leaned against the door frame.

"Jake, Embry, Quil, and I chopped firewood and made sure everyone had an ample supply."

"That explains the woodsy smell," I said, leaning in to inhale his musky fragrance.

Sam's arms were around me, pulling me into a tight embrace, before I knew it, "So, does the way I smell bother you?" he asked, leaning in close to my lips and smiling.

Actually, being this close to him and inhaling his scent deeply, was very appealing. I liked how he smelled and that mixed with the touch of his skin to mine, made me feel strong sensations all over, like my senses were on overload.

"No, I love the way you smell," I whispered, and I felt my cheeks get hot as a blush rose up in them.

"I'm glad of that," he whispered, before he kissed me.

He pulled away and took my hand as he walked back to the front of the clinic. He put on his coat getting ready to leave.

"Be careful, Sam. I'll see you soon," I said, giving him a little goodbye kiss.

I watched again as he left and wondered how soon he would have to leave for the fishing trip. I didn't want to worry about it, so I tried to put it out of my mind. I went through the exam room and restocked the supplies I had used earlier and cleaned the exam area where I had worked on Mr. Solomon.

The day had passed with me working on various areas that needed reorganized in the clinic, trying to make it more efficient. It was getting late and I was trying to wrap things up for the day when I heard the front door open. I went to the waiting room and found a young woman with a medium complexion and dark blond hair standing by the counter. I didn't think she was Quileute, but I wasn't sure.

"Hello. How may I help you?" I asked, looking her over quickly to try and assess her need.

"I was out playing around with my friends and my hand got wet, and now I can't feel anything and its turning blue," she said, as she began to cry.

"Let me see," I said, stepping closer to her.

She described the classic symptoms of frostbite and I knew we needed to work quickly. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and it was as she had said, turning blue.

"I'll need your parent's to sign a consent form," I said, assuming she was a minor.

"I....I just turned eighteen yesterday. Can I sign the form?"

"Sure. What's your name?" I asked, as I pulled the form from behind the counter and handed her a pen.

"My name is Kira Aldren."

"Okay Kira. Well let's sign this form so I can get started on you."

She did as I asked and I ushered her back to the exam room. She sat down in the chair I placed next to the exam table. I lay her hand over a plastic tub and started running hot water in the sink, while running to put more in the microwave. I had to get the water to a temperature of approximately 104 degrees.

When I came back, I placed a pitcher under the faucet and filled it with hot water. I checked the temperature and it needed to be warmer so I began adding the water I had heated. Once I had obtained the proper temperature, I poured it in the tub under Kira's hand and began splashing it onto her hand.

Then I took her hand and completely submerged it in the hot water. I let it soak for a few moments then pulled it out and began gently massaging her hand. The color was beginning to return and I could tell that she was getting some sensation back in her fingers.

I heard the front door open, but was busy with Kira, so I just called that I would be out in a minute. Then I heard footsteps and looked up to see Embry standing in the doorway. Kira turned to look at him and I couldn't believe what I was witnessing.

There, right before my eyes, I watched as Embry imprinted on Kira. The look of love and adoration spread over his features like a winter thaw and the reciprocating look in Kira's eyes was absolutely beautiful. I found myself getting choked up, until it hit me just how young she was.

"Embry. Embry, I'm with a patient you'll need to wait outside, please."

"Sure, sure, Tehya. Whatever you say. But can I help or anything?"

"No, I'll be with you in a moment," I replied, trying to continue the work on Kira's hand.

"Are you okay, Kira?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm just....."

And that was all she could say. She looked down at her hand and I saw a deep crimson coloring spread across her cheeks. I knew what she was feeling, even though I had been in the middle of an adrenaline rush when it happened to me, I could still recall how it felt, as if it were yesterday.

The feeling of being drawn to him, even though he was practically a stranger, but for Kira, her other half was a complete stranger and several years older at that. She had her whole life ahead of her.

I poured in more hot water and put her hand back in the water and excused myself so I could go and talk with Embry. As I walked down the hall, I saw him pacing and the look on his face when he saw me worried me.

"Embry, you just imprinted on her? Didn't you?" I whispered, not wanting Kira to hear our conversation.

"Tehya, I've finally found her," he said, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me gently in his excitement.

"But Embry, she just turned eighteen. She's too young."

"Tehya, it's meant to be. It'll be okay. But is she okay? I mean, is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she's going to be fine, but....."

"Please go check on her and then maybe before she leaves you can introduce me to her. What's her name?" he asked. I couldn't refuse him the information he requested because I knew this was beyond anyone's control, even if it worried me greatly.

"Her name is Kira. Kira Aldren," I replied, as I turned to go back to the exam room, but Embry grabbed before I could move and gave me a big hug and said he would be waiting.

When I came back into the room, Kira looked up at me and I'm sure without even thinking, she asked what her heart needed to know, "Is he still here? That, um, man?"

"Yes, he's still here. He wants to make sure you are okay. Do you want to meet him?"

The sparkle in her eyes and the way she lit up told me the answer and I felt a tug of my own in my heart as I saw her reacting to him being near.

We finished with her hand and I dried and bandaged it, before we walked back to the front of the clinic. Embry was waiting, but when he saw Kira, he stepped toward her.

"Hello. My name is Embry. Embry Call. And you're Kira Aldren?"

"Yeah. It's, um, nice to meet you," she said, extending her good hand to shake his.

But Embry took her small hand in both of his and held it there, like he was tied to her. Watching them, seeing the imprint from the other side of the glass, so to speak, made me realize how strong the bond really was.

I waited for a few minutes, the room was completely silent except for the sound of breathing and Kira's heart pounding, then I cleared my throat, "It's time to close. I'm surprised the generator has held out this long. Kira, I'll need you to sign one more form before you go."

I moved around the counter, got the form, and lay it out for her to sign. Then she turned back to Embry, "I hope I'll see you around."

"You will. Maybe I could come over and meet your parents when the weather clears up some. Um, do you have a ride home?"

"No. I had a friend drop me off."

Embry looked at me, then back at Kira, "Embry, were you coming to pick me up to take me to Sam's? If so, we could give Kira a ride to her house," I offered, not wanting to just ship her off alone with him.

"Yes, actually I was. Kira, do you mind if I drive you home?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Thanks. I don't live far," she said, looking down at the floor.

"Okay. Okay, then I, um....." Embry said, but stopped as he stared at Kira.

"Embry, could you go turn off the generator for me?" I asked, and started turning things off around the clinic.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

He disappeared outside and came back just as Kira and I were getting ready at the front door.

"Okay, are you ladies ready to go?" he asked, as he stepped back into the clinic.

"Sure," I replied and watched as he held the door open for us, then ran to his truck and opened the door.

Kira climbed in, but stayed closer to the passenger side. She held her hand to her chest and I knew it was probably beginning to throb a little.

As I slid into the truck beside her, I told her to take some Tylenol when she got home and to loosen the bandage tonight before she went to bed.

The rest of the short trip to Kira's house, Embry just asked questions. I knew he wanted to know everything about her, but I was still very uneasy about the whole thing. I even wondered if they could ever be mistaken about their imprinting.

When we got to Kira's, Embry put the truck into parking gear, opened the door and slid out, offering her his hand, so she slid out the driver's door. He never got too close to her, he just seemed protective, and I was glad for that. She said she would be fine and thanked us for brining her home, then disappeared up the walkway to her house.

When Embry got back inside, he let out a sigh and looked over at me, "Are you okay, Tehya?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Look, I know you don't understand all of this, but this is what's meant to be," he said defensively.

"I'm not disputing it, Embry, I just was wondering.....well....she's so young."

He didn't say anything else and neither did I, but I could tell that he seemed disappointed, I guess with me for my reaction, and my not jumping up and down with happiness for him. I was just being cautious and trying to understand.

When we got to Sam's there were several cars out front, "What's going on here?" I asked, looking at Embry.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he said sullenly, "Every time the guys go out for lobsters, they have a special dinner, sort of asa_ good luck _send off. It's like an informal ritual so that they will have success with their catch."

"Why didn't Sam tell me about it?"

"He didn't know the weather was clearing up until after he left you this afternoon. We have a way of sensing the weather you know. So, he and the others got together and started cooking and he wanted to surprise you. I called and told him I would pick you up on my way home from the garage."

"Oh," I said, looking back at the cabin and feeling sort of out of place all of a sudden.

We got out and went inside and everyone turned and looked at us when we walked in. Sam looked at me and I guess read something in my expression, then he looked at Embry, as he walked over to where we stood.

"What's up guys?" he asked, in a firm voice of authority.

I just looked at Embry, but kept quiet. This wasn't my story to tell. But the moment Embry recalled what had happened this earlier, he lit up like a freshly stoked fire and announced, "I found her everyone. I found my imprint."

He looked so happy and I was happy for him, but I still had my doubts. I watched as everyone came over to give him congratulations, pats on the back, and hand shakes. Paul, Jared, Jake, and Quil were the only ones here at the moment, so while they were gathered around their brother, I slipped into the bathroom to freshen up.

When I came out, I heard Embry say, "She's a little freaked out because of Kira's age I think. She just doesn't understand."

Now I really felt out of place like everything I thought I knew about imprinting was being rewritten right in front of me and I was going back to square one. I followed the dim glow of candlelight and went into Sam's bedroom.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, then lay back, trying to sort things out in my mind. It didn't take Sam long to find me and he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, running his finger up my arm. It made me shiver, and I realized it was much colder in the bedroom than in the kitchen and living room where the only sources of heat were.

"Sam, I watched him imprint on her. I saw it all."

"And, that's a bad thing?"

I had been staring at the ceiling, watching the shadows dance around from the candlelight, but I slowly turned to look at him as he leaning down on his hand beside me.

"She just turned eighteen yesterday. Doesn't that bother anyone?"

"No. Should it? We are very happy for Embry. He's been alone to long. Besides age doesn't matter."

"So, you're telling me that if I had moved here when I was say ten and you saw me and had already started phasing, you would have.....would have imprinted on me then too?"

"Yes," he said hesitantly, looking at me with soft, concerned eyes.

"Sam that just seems wrong," I said, raising my voice in my frustration.

"Tehya, honey, it's not like what you're thinking," he said, coming to rest beside me propped up on his elbow. He let his finger trace my cheekbone as he continued, but he wasn't really focusing on my face, he was deep in thought, "Embry is every bit a gentleman, as you know from the night of our misunderstanding. And when it comes to the imprint we are all honor bound."

He had me mesmerize with is deep voice, the soft way he was touching me, and look of wisdom in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"We will be whatever our imprint needs. If you had been only ten, I would have been your playmate or big brother. Then as you grew older, I would have been your best friend and become your protector, your shoulder to lean on or cry on. I would have been whatever you wanted me to be. Then as you got older and began to need something more, I would have been your boyfriend," now he was focused on me and his eyes met mine with a burning passion, "Then your lover and you would have been my mate," he said, tracing my lips with his thumb.

The words he spoke to me were so deeply sincere and the way he spoke to me made me gasp for air. My body was aching for his touch and I had to fight to regain my focus so I could remember exactly what I was upset about.

"So...."

"That is exactly what Embry will be. He will love her with all his heart, mind, soul, and body, when the time is right."

"I've never understood it then at all, until now. You would sacrifice so much of yourself for your imprint. The years of waiting while your life passed you by, while others you love grow older. It's the ultimate love in every way, Sam. It's almost perfect."

Sam, placed his hand along my cheek and lowered himself to barely touch his lips to mine. If I could have burst into flames right then I would have, because my passion and desire for him were raging at that moment. I couldn't believe how being this close to him, hearing these words, and feeling his touch could affect me in such a way.

I became brazen, I supposed, or just wanted him so badly, that I forgot there were others just down the hall, but I wound my hand into his thick, soft, black hair and pulled him to me. I opened my mouth to offer him access and he was there, tasting me in just seconds.

His hand slid down my shoulder and back until he was pulling me toward him as he moved over me, hovering above me as our kiss deepened. I was hopelessly lost in the kiss and the moment and I may have even let out a soft moan, but he stiffened and began pulling away, just before someone cleared their throat at the doorway.

Sam didn't get startled, nor did he jump up and move away, he just pulled back to look at me and smiled. Something told me it would be a minute or two before he would be comfortable in getting up.

"Paul and Jared are going to get the girls. You better get back in here and supervise the cooking before they get here," Jake said.

I sat up followed by Sam and got up off the bed, while Jake just stood there looking at us both with a big satisfied grin on his face. I guess they really didn't mind knowing all about each others affairs, be they good, bad, or_ personal_.

"Sorry, he was explaining imprinting to me," I said, feeling really embarrassed.

"I know," he said, smiling at me and roughing up my hair as I tried to walk by.

"Watch it now. Hand's off my girl," Sam said, as he scooped me up with one arm and started walking with me back toward the kitchen.

He let me go so he could go work on dinner and I went over to where Embry was sitting on the couch. I plopped down beside him and rested my head against the back of the couch, like he was doing, but rolled my head over to look at him.

"I'm sorry Embry. I just didn't understand. I know that you will treat her with the utmost respect now and that you will wait until she's ready to move your relationship to the next level," I said, patting his hand as it rested on his lap.

"It's the way nature intended it to be. I won't let you down or Kira. I promise," he said, giving me a wink.

Sam must have heard us, I forget that they can hear so much better than other human ears, and he must have been feeling particularly possessive tonight, which I found rather sexy, because he was pulling me to my feet and wrapping me in his big arms before I knew what was happening.

Then he was kissing me, right there in front of the others, as if to make some point or prove that he was my man or something. I heard giggling behind him and felt the cold wind blow around my feet, as Bella, Kim, and Rachel came in with Jared and Paul.

Sam let me go, giving me one last peck on the cheek, before going back to the kitchen. I saw Jared following him and heard him say, "What did I tell you about the tension man? You've got to get serious about this...."

"Hello," I said, giving the other girls a little wave.

"Ladies, did you hear that Embry imprinted on a girl at the clinic today," Sam called from the kitchen, ignoring Jared's little tirade.

I just started laughing and went toward the kitchen to see if I could help as Embry began telling the girls about what had happened. The kitchen was beautifully lit with all kinds of candles and the aroma of seafood filled the air.

"Can I do anything to help?" I said, coming up behind Sam and placing my hand on his back.

I heard him let out a faint moan as he turned to give me another sexy smile and I assumed it was because of my hand on his back.

"No, I've just about got everything ready," he replied giving me a wink.

"Why didn't you tell me about this little tradition of yours?" I asked, feeling that out of place feeling again.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, offering me a sample of what appeared to be chowder.

I opened my mouth and let him feed me a bite and even that small gesture made me have butterflies began to dance around in my stomach. This was going to be an interesting evening, I thought as I looked into his dark eyes that were still laced with passion from earlier.

"Mmm that is wonderful," I said, putting my finger up to my mouth to wipe the corner, but Sam beat me to it and wiped it for me with his thumb.

He was driving me mad tonight, or maybe it was all this talk about imprinting, or being lovers and mates. I didn't know, but I knew it was getting very warm in the kitchen. I looked up to see Bella smiling at me as she, Kim and Rachel came into the kitchen.

She motioned for me to join her in the corner, while Kim and Rachel started setting the table.

"I've been wanting to see you and find out how things are going with you and Sam, but Jake told me to give you two time. From the looks of things though, I'd say things are going pretty well," she said, smiling and squeezing my arm.

"We're slowly getting things worked out. I saw it all happen today with Embry and Kira," I said, smiling at her.

"I'll bet it made you remember how it felt. Didn't it?" she said.

"Yeah, it did," I whispered, "That feeling of knowing you're connected to him even though you don't know why or how such a thing is possible. It really was beautiful. I was just concerned because she was so young."

"Did Sam explain it to you?"

"Yeah. And I think I love him even more now," I said, and looked over at him to see him standing across the kitchen, looking at me with that sexy smile on his face yet again. He'd heard every word I'd said.

But he was quickly averted when Kim opened the oven door and the smell of another dish wafted through the room. He turned toward the oven, put on an oven mitten, and pulled a backing dish out placing it carefully on the counter.

Bella, Kim, Rachel and I began preparing drink glasses for everyone and pouring tea and water and everyone grabbed a plate and started filing through a buffet line of sorts and finding places to sit. But before anyone started eating, Sam stood in the center of the kitchen and offered a toast.

"Here's to a successful lobster run. May the weather hold out for us so we can be back in two days and catch enough to supply for our families for a good portion of the year," he said, raising his glass to everyone.

We all offered a raised glass in return and I watched as everyone began chatting, eating, and acting like the family that I was learning to love. I was just resting against the counter listening and observing, when Sam came over to me.

"You have to try this. It's a Quileute dish and the recipe was handed down from my grandmother, it's stuffed lobster tail with a special herb butter," he said, and I took the plate he was offering me.

I also got some salad and a slice of bread, before going to the living room to sit in the floor and eat on the coffee table. The other girls came into the living room to join me and sat on the couch facing me.

"Tehya, if you need anything while Sam is gone, you just call us okay?" Bella offered.

"Thank you," I said, looking up from a bite of lobster.

I didn't want to think about Sam leaving, but from the sound of things I assumed they would be leaving tomorrow morning. I tried to get my mind off of it by talking with the others, but Kim started telling about the time Jared got stuck in one of the lobster traps and they had to cut him out.

Then before I knew it, Jared and Paul were telling their tales from the high seas and how Paul had fallen overboard one time when they were horsing around and how Sam had forgotten to bring the coffee on one trip and how edgy they all were by the time they got to shore. Jared said they didn't want to see each other for two whole days after that because they had gotten on each other's nerves so bad.

I laughed and listened to their stories and felt much more at ease by the time we had finished eating. I got up and took my plate to the kitchen, but Sam caught me around the waist and pulled me to him.

"How did you like dinner?"

"It was wonderful. I thought you said you could only cook a few things?" I said, leaning back to look up at him.

"I can. Just a few things _here and there_," he said with a big smile on his face.

We cleaned the kitchen and everyone said goodnight. It finally dawned on me that Seth and Leah weren't there, so I asked Jake about it as he and Bella were leaving.

"Leah still feels bad about what happened that night at Embry's, but she'll be back around soon. Seth just thought he'd keep her company tonight. Give her some time," he said, as he, Bella, and the others left for the night.


	6. Past To Present Equals Pain

Chapter Six

Past To Present Equals Pain

Tehya's POV Continued

When they had all gone, the cabin became very quiet. Sam put more wood on the fire and went outside to bring in more for later in the night. I sat down on the couch and watched him, as he put one more log on and moved them around with the black iron poker causing red cinders to tumble into the bottom of the fireplace and sparks to dance in the air.

After washing his hands he came to join me, sitting down right beside me and resting his hand on my leg.

"So, are you going to tell me what else is bothering you? You're not still worried about Embry and Kira, are you?" he asked, slumping down on the couch so he was resting his head against the back and turning to look at me.

"What makes you think there's something bothering me?" I asked innocently.

"You and I are getting closer with each day that passes and I feel things. I can sense when things aren't just right with you," he said, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I'm glad you explained more about imprinting, so I'm not as bothered by that, but.....I'm just worried about you. The weather's been so bad and I just, I don't know, I guess I don't want you to go," I said, hanging my head. It was strange to tell him how I felt, but at the same time it was also a relief.

"Hey, there's nothing to be worried about. We'll only be gone for two days and then it will be back to just a couple of days a week until it gets warmer. We've done this many times and nothing has ever happened."

"Yeah, but you're a werewolf who belongs in the forest, not on the high seas. You can heal here, but you could fall overboard or something out there," I said, looking at him with pleading eyes full of concern.

"I will be fine. But I do like that you're worrying about me. You're extremely beautiful when you're worried," he said, kissing me softly, "And very sexy when you are focusing your attention on me," he continued, as he smiled against my lips then proceeded in kissing me.

He pulled away, had me lean forward so he could wrap his arms around me, then pulled me onto his chest where I curled up.

"I'll miss you," I whispered.

"I'm so glad you will. I want you to stay here until the power comes back on. You'll have the fireplace and the gas heat to keep you warm. Which reminds me," he said, reaching inside of his pocket, "Here is a key to the front door. I want you to have it."

I raised up and looked at him while I reached for the key. He put his hand around mine and kissed my fingers.

"Thank you," I said, softly.

"And, Jake and the others will be checking on you. You can call any of them if you need anything. The guys are also going to be doing extra patrols around here and your place, so everything will be fine. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I've got to get a few things ready for tomorrow. Why don't you go get ready for bed and then I'll grab a shower and we will huddle up on the couch again. Besides, I enjoyed providing your heat last night," he said, chuckling, as he got up.

We got ready for the night, Sam brought the blankets in and moved the couch up closer to the fire again, then we settled in for the night.

As I lay there in his arms, breathing in the scent of his skin, so I could remember it while he was gone, I could feel that we were moving closer to the next step in our relationship. He was all I thought about and wanted. I knew that my heart would ache while he was away and it made me sad, but I just focused on his return.

"I love you, Sam Uley," I whispered, against his chest.

"I love you too, baby," he said, kissing the top of my head, and then I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I had no idea how Sam had wiggled off the couch, but he was already getting things packed up for his trip. He had made a plate of toast with butter and some coffee, and I was surprised to see that the electricity was back on.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have spent a little more time with you," I said, as I walked into the kitchen feeling disappointed.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked like a sleeping angel," he replied, bringing me a cup of coffee

He kissed me tenderly and offered me some toast. We ate and he went over a few more things he wanted me to keep in mind while he was gone, then he said he had to leave, that he was to meet Paul and Jared in thirty minutes.

I went to him and stretched up, putting my arms around his neck, pulling him to me, "Sam, come home soon and be careful."

"I will and you do the same. Go get ready and I'll drop you off at the clinic on my way to the dock," he said, patting me on the head.

I quickly got dressed and ready for work. When I came out and started putting on my coat, I asked him to put my things in the truck and told him that I would just stay at my house so it would be close to work.

I was glad that the power was back on because I couldn't see myself staying at the cabin if he wasn't here. There would be too many things to remind me of him and I knew I would need to keep busy and try to pass the time.

When we got near the clinic, I asked him to drop me off at my house, so I could take my things inside and make sure the heat was on. He helped me get my things inside then kissed me goodbye as he left for the dock.

I slipped and slid on my way to the clinic, but it was nice and warm inside, now that the power was back on. I made some coffee, called to check in with the mission's office, and was just about to get on the computer to place our supply order, when Myla arrived.

"Good morning. How did yesterday go?" she asked, as she put her purse and coat away.

"I had two patients and got a lot of work done around here reorganizing things and moving supplies around."

"Did the generator work okay?"

"Yeah, Sam got it started for me and put more fuel in it at lunch so it worked great."

We chatted for a while, drank some coffee, then both went about our day. I got on the computer and placed our order, put in a request for a new exam light, and took a mandatory continuing education course to maintain my nursing license.

The day passed by quickly with five patients coming in. We saw things ranging from a minor burn, another case of frostbite, and ear infection, for which I had to call Dr. Blackmon to get a prescription approved and called in, and a broken hand, which we had to refer to the hospital in Forks.

I was just getting things wrapped up for the day, when the front door opened and Kira came in.

"Hello. How's that hand doing today?" I asked, as I came around the counter to see her.

"It's fine. I wanted to come by and bring you this," she said, holding up a small container wrapped in foil.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I made some cookies for you. I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday."

"Why thank you Kira. You didn't have to do that," I said, taking the cookies.

She looked at me and smiled nervously before saying anything else. Then she looked at Myla and back at me, "I, um, can we talk for a few minutes?"

I could tell she was wanting some privacy, so I told her that I was about to leave for the day anyway for her to come with me to my house and I would make her a cup of hot coco while I tried the cookies.

When we got to my house, it was nice and warm, so we took off our coats and went into the kitchen.

"This is a nice place. I'm glad you came to La Push," she said.

"Yeah. Me too," I said, smiling at here while I waited on the water to boil for the coco.

"I, um, wanted to talk to you about yesterday and about _him_," she said, looking down at the table.

"Oh?"

"I know that you know what happened yesterday. I'm not sure that I know all about it, but I've heard stories and legends. My sister and I used to dream we were being chosen by one of the protectors, you know like some girls dream of being chosen by Prince Charming, or something," she said, laughing nervously.

I poured the water and mixed in the coco bringing the cups to the table as we sat down. I removed the foil from the container of cookies and took one out, taking a bite, before looking at her.

"So what do you think happened, Kira?"

"I'm not sure, but my sister and I, have listened carefully to the stories told by our ancestors and we believe that there is a group of young Quileute men who protect our people still today," she said in a whisper.

"Our people? Pardon me for asking Kira, but you don't exactly look Quileute."

"Oh, my dad is Quileute, but my mom isn't. They love each other very much and I've always dreamed of finding a man who would love me the way he loves her. You've been chosen too, haven't you, Miss Morgan?" she asked, looking at me with wide, curious, but innocent eyes.

I didn't answer, but took another bite of cookie, "These are very good. Thank you, Kira."

"I know you probably can't talk about it. It's probably supposed to be a big secret. But, I know it's true after the way I felt yesterday. When I looked into Embry's eyes, it was like the world that I had known disappeared. It was just he and I."

"What else did you feel?" I coaxed.

"Miss Mor....."

I reached across the table and took her hand, "Kira, please call me Tehya, that's what everyone calls me around here."

"Oh, okay, Tehya. It felt like he reached inside of me and touched not only my heart but my very soul. It was like I felt my heart beating, I mean really beating, for the first time in my life. Before that moment, it was just something that my body did to survive," she said, speaking to me with such passion in her words.

"You seem so much older than eighteen, Kira."

She laughed, then said, "I guess that's because I've helped raise my three younger brothers. We had a big family so while my parents worked, I was the built in baby sitter. My family and I are very close and I love them very much, but what I felt for Embry....You're worried about me being so young, aren't you?"

"I was yesterday, but you seem to be a very smart young lady and I think that you'll be fine. Have you talked with Embry since yesterday?"

"No. I was hoping I might see him today. I've looked around some, but couldn't find him," she said, lowering her head, "And last night, I felt this tightness almost like a pain in my chest when I tried to go to sleep. It was like I needed to see him, but then sometime during the night, it went away."

I smiled and took another drink of coco. That must have been about the time Embry left Sam's. He must have phased and gone by her house until he made sure she was asleep.

"I can't confirm or deny anything that you've said here today, Kira. But I'm sure you'll be hearing from Embry soon."

"Thanks for at least listening to me, Tehya. I know I'm right, even if you haven't said anything. I can see the answers in your eyes. We are very lucky, you know that don't you? This kind of love doesn't just happen every day. It's special. It's what's meant to be," she said, as she stood up.

"You're a very wise young lady. I'm going to enjoy having you around and being friends with you," I said as she put on her coat, "And thanks again for the cookies."

"You're welcome. I hope to see you again soon."

"You will," I said, as she left.

I closed and locked the door behind hert. It was incredible how mature she seemed to be for her age and the fact that she'd always dreamed of something like this happening to her, like it was a fairy tale, made me even happier for her.

I felt bad that she hadn't been able to talk with Embry since yesterday. I had been lucky enough to be able to be with Sam most of the time. I smiled to myself when I remembered what she had said about _'it was what's meant to be,' _knowing that was exactly what Embry had told me. They were already connecting, I thought.

I went to the kitchen and continued thinking about me and Sam and Embry and Kira, as I washed the cups and made a cup of soup for myself. I already missed Sam terribly and was worried about him too. I knew how Kira felt not being able to see Embry. But Sam would be home soon and he could tell me all about his time at sea.

After drinking my soup for dinner, washing the cup, and tiding up the kitchen, I went to the bedroom to start getting things ready for bed, when there was a knock on the door. I thought that it was probably one of the pack checking in on me while Sam was gone.

"Who's there?" I asked cautiously through the door.

"It's Jake and Embry," Jake said.

I opened the door and asked them to come in. I saw the look on Embry's face and knew he could tell Kira had been here, just by the sparkle in his eyes and the smile that was spreading across his face.

"So, what brings you two by here?" I asked, motioning for them to have a seat on the sofa.

"We just wanted to check and see if you needed anything. Did you decide to stay here tonight?" Jake asked, as he took a seat.

"Yeah. I thought it would be better being closer to the clinic," I said, without revealing that I would miss Sam too much if I were at his cabin.

"Kira was here, wasn't she?" Embry finally asked, smiling.

"Yes, you just missed her by less than thirty minutes."

"Do you mind if I ask what she was....well you know.....doing here?" he asked.

"Well, she brought me some cookies she had made as a thank you for helping yesterday and while she was here she may have mentioned something about _a certain someone_," I said, offering my own smile as I teased him.

"She did? She was talking about me? It was good, I hope?" he asked, excitedly.

I reached over and touched his arm, "Yes it was good. She would very much like to see you again. I hope that when the weather is better, you might be able to talk with her."

"I'm already a step ahead of you, Tehya. I was thinking that since she feels comfortable with you, that maybe when Sam gets back, we might all go to the diner or something for dinner one night. I'm going to try and find her phone number tonight and call her. I want to meet her parents and maybe they will feel more comfortable if they know you and Sam are going to be there."

"That sounds like a nice plan. Jake, you're sure being quite," I said, looking over at him.

"I'm just listening. This is Embry's time. I've never seen him so excited," he said, getting up and popping Embry on the head.

"Well, I can't be any worse than you were when you were chasing after Bella," he said as a nice little comeback.

"Tehya, do you have a soda?" Jake asked, walking toward the kitchen.

"Sure. I'm sorry. I didn't offer you both something to drink. Help yourself, Jake. Embry, do you want something?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"I suppose Sam has told you all about me and Bella?" Jake asked, as he came back to the living room.

"Sam has told me a lot about all of you and yes he's talked about some of what you and Bella went through."

"You and Sam have been lucky with the way things happened," Embry said, almost pouting. "Some of us have to go about courting the more traditional way."

"Hey, no fair," I said, throwing a pillow at Embry, but of course he ducked and it fell to the floor.

"Do you guys want some of the cookies, Kira made?" I asked, getting up and going into the kitchen.

I brought the foil-covered plate back into the living room and offered each one a cookie.

Embry looked thoughtfully at the container, then back at me, "She actually made these for you?"

"Yes, and they are very tasty. She's a sweet girl Embry. I can see so many qualities in you both that will complement and complete each other."

"Thanks, Tehya," Embry said as he took a cookie and started eating it.

Jake took one too, ate it, and finished his soda, "Now that we've ruined our dinner, we better be going."

"Yeah, I'm sure Bella will kill you if you don't eat?" I said playfully.

They both told me goodbye and Embry gave me a hug, "Thanks for talking to her Tehya. I really appreciate it."

When they left, I took a shower and lay down early to try and read a book, but my thoughts were on Sam and the others. I wondered if they had been able to catch anything, if they were safe, and if Sam was thinking about me.

I began to drift off to sleep, despite the slight tightness in my chest, and finally put the book away, turned out my lamp and curled up to wait for the morning.

It surprised me when I woke up the next morning, knowing I had slept all night without waking up even once. I must have been tired, because I had become accustomed to being in a set of big, strong, warm arms when I went to sleep.

When I got up and dressed, I ate a quick bite of breakfast and headed over to the clinic. The rest of the day passed quickly, as Myla and I worked around the clinic and took care of five patients that wandered in.

It slowed down around four o'clock, so I told Myla I was heading home early that Sam should be back tonight and I wanted to make him a pie for his return home. After all, I had worked several hours over during the past month.

As soon as I got back to my house, I changed and started working on an apple pie. I wasn't sure if Sam liked apple, we'd never really talked about his food likes and dislikes, but I was hoping that he wouldn't be able to turn down a slice of warm apple pie.

I had just taken the pie out of the oven, when the phone rang. It was Sam letting me know he was back. It was so good to hear his voice on the other end of the line. He asked me if I would come over, saying he needed to take a long shower and get cleaned up, so I told him I would be there as soon as I could.

I freshened up, carefully covered the pie in foil and went out to my car, then left for Sam's. I couldn't believe how my heart was racing as I neared the cabin. It would be so good to have his arms around me again.

When I pulled up in his drive, I saw a car in front of the cabin, but I was so excited I just assumed it was one of the guy's cars that I hadn't seen yet. I carefully made it up the steps, reached for the door, opened it, and stepped inside.

I was wiping my feet on the mat before looking up and as I did my heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice. I dropped the pie on the floor and pulled my hand to my mouth to suppress the pained gasp that came out.

There standing in front of the couch was a woman without a shirt on, her hands were on Sam's bare chest, they were very close, and his hands were on her arms.

I felt ill as I stumbled back out the door and leaned against the wall of the porch for support. I felt the hot sting of tears as they slid down my face and I grabbed my stomach trying to keep from getting sick.

My mind was racing in a thousand different directions. How could he do this? I should have expected something like this with me being an outsider. Who was she? Why had he told me to come over if he was groping another woman? I wasn't giving him what he needed, so he had turned to someone else, all of these terrible thoughts plagued me.

It all came rushing into my mind, but before I could process or even answer my own questions Sam was there talking to me, pleading with me, then he was pulling me inside. I couldn't hear him—I couldn't even feel his touch. I was too devastated.

"Tehya. Tehya, listen, this is not what it looks like," he said, and then he directed his comments to the other woman, "Look what you've done. I can't believe you came here. We are over Nilynn and have been for months. I have a relationship with Tehya that surpasses anything I've ever known and I love her more than words can even describe. You could never understand what she and I have together," he said, pulling me into his side.

It was her. What was she doing here? Had he called her here so that I would see them together and this was his way of telling me we were over? I couldn't process anything. I was too hurt and confused. I just wanted to leave and never come back.

But then I felt him rubbing my back as he held onto me and something about his touch told me he wanted me, not her, and that he didn't want to lose me.

"I'm sorry then, Sam. It looks like you've moved on with your life. I'm....I'm happy for you," Nilynn said, as she pulled her coat on and grabbed up her blouse that was lying on the floor.

She was a beautiful woman. Her long black hair was silky like Sam's and she was tall, but not as tall as he was. She had curves that I'm sure appealed greatly to him and I suddenly found myself wondering what I had to offer him that she didn't.

I mean, if it was only the phasing, I'm sure that when he told her everything, like he had me, that she would be more appt to understand than I was because she was obviously Quileute,_ just like Sam_. I felt so out of place right then.

Sam moved us to the side so Nilynn could leave, but he never looked back. He just locked the door as she went out and turned to me. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to meet those eyes of his, especially the eyes of a man who had just been looking at another woman without her shirt on.

But he pulled my face up to meet his gaze, "Oh, Tehya, I'm so sorry. I would never do anything to hurt you. I came out of the shower and I heard someone, I thought it was you. I only wanted it to be you. I've missed you so much, but then I saw it was her. I was telling her to leave, when she started taking off her blouse. I told her I was involved now and had no interest in her, and that's when you...."

I wanted to believe him. It was so simple, but I couldn't shake the hurt and doubt I felt as I thought that it could just as easily be something else. I pulled away from his grasp and started backing up. I needed some space for a moment. I had to try and gather my thoughts.

He reached for me, but I jerked away, "I have to go to the bathroom," I screamed, in a hoarse voice, "Just leave me alone."

Then I turned and practically ran to the bathroom where I locked the door and slid down to the floor. I started trying to pull myself together and put everything into prospective that had just happened. The first thing that came to my mind though was that I must love him more than I realized for this to be hurting me so much.

Everything Sam had said, seemed to be true. His description of what happened, fit what I saw and my mind wanted to believe him, but my heart was still in the vice. Then I became angry. I was angry at her, but I was angry at myself. I've known how I felt about Sam and how much I wanted him, but I'd been so cautious so far, not wanting to move too fast, not wanting to go too far, and I rationalized that I could possibly lose him because of it, or at least that was what I thought was rational.

I was angry with her because she had a part of him that I didn't. She had shared the most intimate of embraces with him, she had made love to him, she had called his name, _my Sam's name_, in the heat of passion, and I'm sure he had called hers. She had fulfilled his desires and needs, where I had not.

My inner debating, chastising, and belittling continued for what seemed like an hour. Then I got up, washed my face, and tried to make myself presentable, before I went out to face Sam.

When I opened the door, I didn't see him anywhere and for a fleeting moment I looked at the front door and thought about just leaving—making my escape, but then I heard a noise coming from his bedroom. I walked slowly down the hall, until I stood at the doorway.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head resting in his hands, but he stood up when I walked into the room. The tortured look in his eyes made me hate all of the things I had been thinking, but also fueled my determination to make my point.

"Tehya...."

"I have to ask one thing Sam. Were you turned on by her? She was beautiful Sam. I'm sure you remembered all of the times when you made love to her. Did you want her just now?"

"No, Tehya. You are the only one I want," he said, coming over to me.

We both had tears in our eyes and I thought about forgetting my foolish ideas, but then something deep inside of me said I wanted what she had had with him. I was jealous of the part of him she had had that I didn't.

I reached up with trembling hands and unbuttoned my own blouse, telling myself all the while that this is what I wanted, what I needed to make things right, so that I could have all of him. I slipped my blouse off my shoulders, but before I could let it fall, Sam's hands were there stopping me.

"Tehya, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice husky with despair and confusion.

"I want to give you what she has given you. I want you to be turned on by me, not by her," I said, my voice choked with emotion.

Sam looked down at my exposed chest and then back up at my face and I saw the desire in his eyes along with the uncertainty and regret.

"No, baby, not like this."

"What! I can't get you aroused like she could?" I screamed out.

"No, you can't! You do things to me that no other woman has ever done," he said, as he moved even closer to me.

His touch was burning as he kissed me, then he slid his lips down the side of my jaw and to the top of my exposed breast, where he lingered leaving my skin tingling and burning in the wake of his touch. He moved me against the wall and pressed himself against me.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he asked, as he pressed his hips forward against my waist, "You make me ache to be with you, to have your body, your gorgeous body lying beneath me, to smell you, and taste you, and claim you as my own, but not like this, not when you're angry and hurt, not when you'll always wonder and possibly regret not doing things differently—waiting. Tehya, I love you too much for it to be like this. It's not right."

Now, not only did I feel angry, jealous, and hurt, I also felt rejected. That's all I could handle, so I pushed him away, pulled my blouse closed and began buttoning it, as I walked out of the bedroom.

I was grabbing my coat and purse off of the floor, when I heard what sounded like him hitting the wall in the bedroom. The vibrations knocked a picture off the wall in the hallway, but I kept going, wiping the tears as I ran out. I was trying to get into my car when I heard him call my name from the front porch. I looked up to see him standing there and I swear I saw tears on his cheeks, but I just shook my head, got into my car, and pulled away.

I passed Jake on the way home, and I felt my face burning with humiliation just during that brief moment that he saw me. When I got home, I went inside and took a shower. I wanted to wash all my feelings away, but the shame of how I had behaved clung to me.

I got out of the shower, dressed, dried my hair and climbed into bed, pulling the pillow up close to my face, as I cried myself to sleep, the ache in my chest never diminishing.

I awoke several times during the night and the ache in my chest was gone. That meant only one thing that he was somewhere nearby. I was so upset with myself for making such a big deal about it all, until I started going over it again in my mind.

No, I was right to be upset. I had every right to be, coming to my boyfriends house and finding him holding onto a half naked woman whom I found out was his former lover. That was just wrong all the way around.

I kept seeing her perfect body inches away from Sam and the images I imagined were torturing me, but I knew he wasn't with her now, he was out there somewhere in the cold watching over me. I began to worry about him, hoping he wouldn't freeze.

After a long time of battling with myself internally, I drifted back into a weary sleep and by morning, when my alarm went off, I felt like I had been run over by a Mac truck.

I got up, made the bed, got dressed, brushed my teeth, put on my makeup, and went to the clinic. I wasn't even able to eat anything for breakfast and as a mater of fact, I felt somewhat ill.

Myla could tell that something was wrong when she came in. I knew by the way she was looking at me, but she didn't say anything. She was probably secretly hoping I had broken up with Sam so she might have her chance at him, or at least that's what my crazy imagination was saying.

As I sat at the desk in the small office, I wondered, had we broken up? Would he even want to see me again? A thousand and one questions ran through my mind like a train on a downhill slope with no brakes.

I must have sat there, staring at the wall for hours. We hadn't had any patients that morning, and it was almost lunch time. I heard the bell ring on the front door, but it sounded distant, like it wasn't really real. I heard footsteps, then I heard someone calling my name. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I realized Myla was talking to me.

"Tehya. Tehya, someone's here to see you. Its Bella Black," she said, shaking me gently.

"Okay. Thanks," I managed to get out and stood up to follow her back up front.

"Hey. I thought you might like to grab some lunch," Bella said, as I walked into the waiting room.

"I'm not very hungry," I said quietly.

"I need to talk with you. I think you'll be interested in what I have to say," she said.

"Um, let me get my coat and purse," I said, walking numbly back toward the office and emerging a few minutes later in my coat.

Bella led the way out and we got into her car. She carefully pulled out and headed in the direction of the diner.

"I know all about what happened. Jake was on his way over to Sam's when he passed you last night. Have you spoken with Sam?"

"No. After the way I behaved, I don't know what to say," I said, shamefully.

I knew she probably knew everything that had happened. The guys, as I had said before, were close like that. They were brothers with a powerful connection and shared everything.

She pulled up at the dinner and turned to me, "I would have done the exact same thing. I know how you must have felt Tehya, but there is no way Sam would have even been touching her, had she not been trying to seduce him."

My head shot up and I stared at her. Even the thought of it was making me ill. I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Bella, I....I can't talk about....."

"You have to talk about it because you have to hear what I have to say. Come on inside. You need to eat something. You look pale."

We got out and went inside and slid into a booth in the corner. She ordered us both a grilled chicken salad and some sodas and handed me a package of crackers while we waited on our food.

After I ate a couple of bites of cracker and drank some soda, I looked at her across the table, "So what could you possibly tell me that won't make me feel worse?"

"I think you need to know exactly what was going on last night. My dad is the police chief in Forks and he happens to know the man that Nilynn has been seeing since she and Sam split up. He worked construction in Forks when they were rebuilding the interstate, but now they have moved up closer to Seattle to work, so he's moved there."

"I don't under....."

"Tehya," she said, grabbing my hands across the table, "She's pregnant. She went to Sam last night, hoping she could seduce him and he would think the baby was his. She knows she made a big mistake by letting him go and wanted him to take care of her and the baby. She knows that Sam would make a wonderful father, and apparently the other guy isn't planning on coming back" she said.

Her words were blunt and to the point, but I suppose that was the best way to tell something like this, even if I couldn't believe someone could be so manipulative.

When the words she had spoken finally hit home, I felt the tears running down my cheek, "Are you sure there's no way.....it's not his...._baby_.....is it?"

"No, she and Sam haven't seen each other in six months. He's _not_ the father."

Then it hit me. Okay, so he's not, but what if she had succeeded with her plan last night and he thought he was? Would he have just tossed me aside to take care of the obligations he thought he had?

"But if he had given into her last night and she had told him that she had gotten pregnant you know he would have met his obligations."

"No, Tehya. Sam would never have done that to you."

"How can you be so sure, Bella? He's a man and she was standing there, offering him everything," I said rather sharply.

"He would never do that to you. He is connected to you. The two of you belong together."

"Oh, so the imprint is like a chastity belt for them?" I said, sarcastically.

She squeezed my hands between hers, "Tehya, I understand all of this and how you're feeling. I've felt the same way before. But it's not like that. The imprint doesn't mandate that they can't have a relationship with someone else, they really and truly have no interest in anyone else."

"So if she had finished striping right there in front of him last night and I hadn't come over, he would have just said, _nice nail polish _and turned on the television?"

"No. He would have made her leave. You know that Sam loved you before the imprint, don't you?"

"We've talked about it."

"Then you know in your heart that Sam would never betray you. He would never be fueled by desire to do anything with anyone else, but you. I'm not only saying that as the wife of one of them, I know Sam and I know how much he loves you."

"So, I should just put this all behind me—behind us, and pretend it didn't happen?"

"No. It is experiences like this one that make the two of you that much stronger in your love for each other. Let this be a lesson in trusting Sam."

"But, I threw myself at him afterwards. I was so angry that she.....that she had a part of him I had never had."

"I told you. I would have done the same thing. He knows how hurt you were and that in anger we sometimes say and do things that we don't mean. Besides, you will know when the time is right for the two of you. When you're ready, he'll be waiting."

"This all so confusing," I said, shaking my head and looking down at the table.

"Not really, Tehya. Take a look at the rest of the world. There are people falling in and out of love every day. People lusting after what they can't have with one, moving onto another, and they will never find true happiness. We're the lucky ones' Tehya. We have the real thing. It's how it was meant to be."

The waitress came with our salads and I ate as much of mine as I could. It was hard to swallow anything past the lump that was lodged in my throat.

I thought about everything Bella had said and listened to what my heart and mind were telling me and they all concurred that Sam would never do anything like this. I knew he loved me and would be faithful to the end.

When we had finished eating, the waitress brought the ticket, but Bella took it from her, "This is my treat," she said, smiling at me.

"Thanks, Bella. Thanks for the meal and for everything else."

"You're welcome. I just want you to use this information to make the right decisions. You know where you belong and that he's waiting on you with worried, but open arms."

Bella drove me back to the clinic and I thanked her again, then waved at her as she drove away. I went back inside and tried to get my mind into work, but as I passed the counter Myla asked, "Are you okay, Tehya?"

"Yeah. Thanks Myla. I'll be fine, I think."

I put my things in the office and started filling out my reports for the patients we had seen recently. When I had them all filled out, I scanned them in and e-mailed them to the mission's office. Later I took another online refresher course, and cleaned the exam room.

I had just finished wiping down the stainless steel tray in the exam room, when I realized it was five o'clock. I was ready to go, so I turned off the lights, got my coat and purse, then walked back to the front of the clinic to tell Myla goodnight.

She said she would lock up, so I made my way back to my house through the snow and slippery ice. When I rounded the back corner of the clinic, I saw Sam's truck sitting in front of my house and there he stood, leaning against the truck looking like a celestial body.

I wasn't sure what to say to him, I knew what I needed to say, but it would be hard to talk about it and express myself to him, after how I had behaved. As I neared his truck, he looked up and our eyes met. It literally took my breath away to see him.

"Hello, Tehya," he said, and his voice, deep and rich, was like a soothing ointment to my wounds.

"Hello, Sam. Do you want to come in?" I asked, as I walked past him.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, stepping into stride with me and following me inside.

I took my coat off and hung it in the small closet in the hallway, then came back to the living room where Sam was standing. His eyes were searching me, as if he were checking to see if I was okay physically, then his eyes found mine and I knew he was now somehow checking to see if I was okay emotionally.

My first thought of how to handle the slightly awkward moment was to run and literally jump into his arms and tell him to never let me go, but the rational side of my brain told me to stand my ground and wait to see what happened, which I would do, but my heart was being squeezed in my chest to the point that it was painful.

I guess without thinking, I reached up to rub my chest and wrap an arm around my mid section. Sam noticed immediately and walked over to me. He had a pained look on his face but he was cautious as he gingerly placed his hand on my cheek.

His touch, his skin against mine, his heat, I needed it all, but I waited, "Sam....I"

"Tehya, I...." he said, as he swallowed hard, then continued, "You have to stop running from me. When we have a problem, we have to confront it together. I have missed you so much. I was so looking forward to seeing you—being with you last night, but.....You know that I had nothing to do with her coming there, don't you? I have no idea what she was doing, but I never did anything to provoke what happened. I swear to you."

"I know why she was there," I whispered, closing my eyes and placing my hand atop his against my cheek.

"Why? Please, tell me why she was there?"

I opened my eyes and the tears began falling. I looked at him, probably with a pleading look, because I really didn't want to tell him, it hurt even having to bring it up again.

"She....she's pregnant," I said, again in a whisper.

"No! Tehya, I haven't seen her in more than six months. She wasn't even showing. There's no way it could be....." He was almost frantic with his words.

"Sam. She wanted you to be with her, so she could....could tell you it was yours. She knew you wouldn't run away from your obligations, and that you would make a wonderful father," I said, as sobs shook my body.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through this. I didn't know," he said, pulling me into his arms finally.

I felt myself relax immediately against his chest, as he swayed us back and forth, kissing my hair and smoothing it with his large hand, "But how did you find out?"

"Bella, told me. She said her dad knew about it because the guy she'd been seeing had been staying in Forks."

"I can't believe she would do something like this," he said quietly.

"I suppose desperate people take desperate measures," I replied, trying to wipe my face.

He pulled away and led me over to the couch where he sat down and pulled me into his lap so he could held me gently rubbing my back.

"I'm not letting you go again. I'm just going to hold you until it's all over and we are back on the right track," he said.

I liked the sound of that. I knew that we were going to have our trials, some larger than others, but I would rather be with him than apart from him when those trials came our way.


	7. Que Quowle

I'm sorry that this chapter is so lengthy, but I just felt the need to keep this one flowing and keep it all together. I want to say thank you very much to everyone who has been reading this story. I also wanted to let you know that I have a link to the song referenced in this chapter, if you'd like to hear it. I thought it fit perfectly for what Tehya needed to say.

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Que Quowle_

Sam's POV

I stood on the front porch of the cabin and watched in shock as she drove away. I still wasn't exactly sure of what had happened here tonight, but when Tehya's car drove out of sight, I felt like she had taken a part of me with her.

As I trudged back inside, I saw the dish she had dropped on the floor when she saw Nilynn and me together. I had just bent down and was picking it up when I heard footsteps on the porch. Jake walked in just as I was stood up with the dish.

"Hey, man what's going on? I just passed Tehya....what's that?"

"I don't really know what just happened," I said, walking into the kitchen and placing the metal dish on the counter.

I removed the foil and swallowed hard when I saw the pie Tehya had baked, I presumed for me. It was still warm and smelled so good, but right now I didn't have an appetite, so I covered it back up and went back into the living room.

"So did the two of you have a fight or what?" Jake asked, folding his arms over his chest and giving me a strange look.

I sat down on the couch and looked down at the floor. I didn't want him to see the evidence of the tears that had fallen down my face when I saw Tehya leaving. So, I just sat there, hands clasped in front of me resting on my knees, staring at the floor.

"I came home this afternoon and called Tehya to let her know we were back. I told her I needed to get cleaned up and asked if she wanted to come over. She said she'd be here as soon as she could. When I got out of the shower, I heard someone and thought it was her, so I came out just like this in my cutoffs drying my hair with a towel. When I came in here though it wasn't Tehya, it was......it was Nilynn."

"You have got to kidding me, Sam?" Jake said, coming over to sit on the other end of the couch.

"I wish I were," I said, letting out a heavy sigh, "When I asked her what she was doing here, she started taking off her clothes. She said she wanted to rekindle what we had and wanted me to....to have sex with her. Tehya came in just as I had put my hands on Nilynn's shoulders and was pushing her away. Her blouse was on the floor and all Tehya saw was both of us half naked. I can only imagine what was going through her head and I could see the hurt in her eyes and it killed me."

"Then what happened?"

"I went to Tehya. I pulled her to me. I had to have contact with her and try and make her see that I wanted her and only her. I told Nilynn that I loved Tehya more than anything and that she could never understand what we shared. Then I told her she had caused a lot of trouble and she left. I tried to talk with Tehya, but she locked herself in the bathroom for a while. When she came out she....."

"She what?" he urged.

"She had turned things all around. I had told her the truth and I think she believed me, or at least I think she wanted to, but she was so hurt, Jake. She thought I was turned on by Nilynn, but I told her she was the only woman I wanted, so she started taking off her clothes and....I had to stop her. She was upset and it was just all wrong, even if I wanted her so much right then, it wasn't right and she would have regretted it, so I stopped her. Then she felt like I didn't want her, so on top of everything else, she felt rejected. She left and I couldn't stop her. I didn't stop her. I didn't know what else to say," I explained, still looking at the floor.

Jake placed his hand my shoulder and was quiet for a long time before he spoke up again. His voice was low and understanding, "Sam, you've got to stop letting her go. Sometimes you just need to hold her until things are right again. It's not always easy and it may seem that you are at odds with each other, but in the end the strength that you receive from each other will make you stronger individually. You know what Bella and I went through and how she kept running from me, but I finally wouldn't let her go any more and I just held her."

"Why does it have to be so tough? I love her so much, Jake. But I guess no one said the imprint would be easy, did they?" I said, looking over at him.

"No. I guess it's similar to other relationships in a way, but we have the connection to our mate that makes us a part of each other so when one of us hurts the other one hurts too. But you've got to learn not to sweat the small stuff man and know that love can overcome a lot making victory a sweet and fulfilling reward."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You know what it means," he said, tightening his grip on my shoulder before standing up, "Go talk to her tomorrow and invite her to come with us to dinner Friday night when you guys celebrate your big catch. She'll probably feel better after she's calmed down and gotten some sleep."

"Yeah, I was going to tell her about the dinner when she got here. I wanted to surprise her."

"Well, talk to her tomorrow and maybe you can get things worked out," he said, walking toward the door.

"I will, but I have a feeling I'm sleeping in the woods tonight, beside her house."

"Let me know if you need anything. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Jake," I said, walking him to the door.

When he left, I went outside and into the woods behind the cabin so I could phase. I had to at least make sure she was safe and feel her near me, even if I couldn't hold her tonight. I ran the parameter of La Push, checking to make sure things were quiet, before I came to the woods behind Tehya's house.

I listened carefully, but she must have already fallen asleep. The faint sound of her shallow breathing was all I could hear, so I moved the snow away from the leaves with my paw and lay down to sleep as close to her as I could be the rest of the night.

The night was cold, not necessarily from the snow, but I felt cold inside. I had so been looking forward to seeing Tehya again, after being gone for two days and then to have this kind of drama going on.

But I knew what I needed to do, I had already decided it while I was out on the boat. Tomorrow, I was going to Seattle to pick out a ring. I was going to ask Tehya to marry me, I only hoped that she could put this thing behind us and consider my proposal.

I must have woken up each time she did, during the night, because I felt her tension ease. She knew I was close by and that, I hoped would help.

The next morning, I ran back to the cabin when she got up and started getting ready for work. I showered, ate a quick bite of breakfast and left for Seattle. I wanted to stop and talk to her so bad, when I drove past the clinic, but I knew it would be awkward with her at work and that she probably was still thinking things over, so I would wait and see her tonight.

The roads were clear for the most part now from the snow storm, so I was able to make good time, but it still took me over an hour to get there. I drove to the first jewelry store near downtown and went in. I knew sort of what I was looking for and hoped they had something close.

I told the lady behind the counter that I wanted a solitaire diamond engagement ring, with two smaller diamonds on either side of it, and a wide gold band with a row of small diamonds imbedded in it. She led me to the wedding ring counter and pulled out a couple, but much to my surprise, in the very back row, she had exactly what I wanted, so I paid the woman and had her put each ring in a separate black velvet box.

When I left, I went to a department store, as much as I hated being there alone, and picked out a new sweater for Tehya. It was red and buttoned up the front. I smiled when I thought how sexy she would look in it. I knew it wasn't much, but I wanted to give it to her when I asked her to go to dinner with us.

After leaving the department store, I went to the grocery store and got the things I needed for the next couple of weeks, then I went back to La Push. When I got everything unloaded and put away, it was already three thirty. So I did some things around the cabin, waiting for Tehya to get off work.

I pulled into her drive about ten till five and waited for a few minutes before getting out and leaning against my truck. I wanted to see her when she walked around the side of the clinic. I needed to hold her and make things right with us again.

The sound of crunching ice told me she was coming and I looked up just in time to see her beautiful eyes meet mine. I felt alive again just seeing her, even if we had things to iron out. She made me whole and complete and all I wanted to do wrap her in my arms.

"Hello, Tehya," I said, and just the sound of her name coming out of my mouth was incredible.

"Hello, Sam. Do you want to come in?" she asked, walking past me, I guess playing it cool.

"I thought you'd never ask," I said, following her inside.

I watched her take off her coat and walk into the hallway to hang it in the closet. I looked her up and down making sure she was okay, then I looked into her eyes trying to assess how she was on the inside.

I wanted to just go to her and kiss her and tell her everything was okay, because I knew it was with me, I hadn't done anything, but she on the other hand saw things completely differently than I did, I'm sure.

I saw her rubbing her chest and wrapping an arm around her mid section so I walked over to her. I wanted to take her pain away and I wanted more than anything for her to trust me. I carefully touched her cheek, and relished the feel of her soft skin under my fingers. The feeling of our connection grew stronger and I felt the sparks and heat again.

"Sam....I"

"Tehya, I...." I said, swallowing hard, trying to get it straight in my mind what I wanted to say, "You have to stop running from me. When we have a problem, we have to confront it together. I have missed you so much. I was so looking forward to seeing you—being with you last night, but.....You know that I had nothing to do with her coming there, don't you? I have no idea what she was doing, but I never did anything to provoke what happened. I swear to you."

"I know why she was there," she whispered, as she closed her eyes and took my hand in hers pressing my hand even closer to her cheek.

"Why? Please, tell me why she was there?"

She looked at me and tears began silently slipping down her cheeks. I could tell she really didn't want to bring it all back up, but then again she had something she had to get off her mind.

"She....she's pregnant," she whispered.

"No! Tehya, I haven't seen her in more than six months. She wasn't even showing. There's no way it could be....." I knew there was no way it could be mine. But it scared me to death to think that it very well could have been.

"Sam. She wanted you to be with her, so she could....could tell you it was yours. She knew you wouldn't run away from your obligations, and that you would make a wonderful father," she said, as her entire body began to agitate from her sobs.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through this. I didn't know," I said, pulling her to me and holding her so close.

She relaxed into my embrace as she rested against my chest. I rocked her back and forth, trying to offer her comfort, then I kissed her hair smoothing it gently, "But how did you find out?"

"Bella, told me. She said her dad knew about it because the guy she'd been seeing had been staying in Forks."

"I can't believe she would do something like this," I said, remembering the kind of person I thought she was.

"I suppose desperate people take desperate measures," she said, wiping at her face.

I took her over to the couch, sat down, and pulled her into my lap, then began rubbing her back.

"I'm not letting you go again. I'm just going to hold you until it's all over and we are back on the right track," I said, as I leaned her back onto my forearm, cradling her there, while I kissed her.

The salt from her tears still lingered on her lips and I tried to remove all traces of it, hoping it would remove the hurt and confusion from between us. I looked down at her resting in my arms and I was ashamed of myself for what I was thinking. I wanted to make love to her right then. I was needing her more than ever before. She looked so vulnerable and fragile. I wanted to love all of that away and make her strong by sharing my love with her.

But just like last night, it wasn't exactly the right time. She had to be ready, so I would wait for her until then.

"Sam, I'm sorry I left last night, but I.....I just had to think things over. I felt so bad after what I did, but I was angry and jealous."

"Baby. There is nothing to be jealous of. No one will ever have what you and I have. No one will ever mean to me what you mean to me," I said, stroking her hair and pushing strands out of her eyes.

She sat up and slid down on the couch, but left her legs draped across mine. She was looking down at her hands, fidgeting with her nails, "But that's just because of the imprint. If it wasn't for that...."

"Tealisa Michelle Morgan," I said, in a low husky voice, and her head shot, so she could look at me. I guess I had caught her off guard using her full name, "I've told you before, but I'll say it again, I felt something so strong for you the moment, _the moment_ I saw you lying there trapped in that plane. I didn't even hesitate for one second when I pulled you out and took you into my life. I knew right then and there that you were special and I wanted to know you—no I needed to know you."

"You really mean that, don't you Sam?"

"Yes, I really mean that. And I tell you something else," I said, pulling her chin up so we were eye to eye, "I will never lie to you. I will always tell you the truth, no matter what."

"I know, Sam. I can see it in your eyes and I feel it in here," she said, placing my hand over her heart.

"I love you, Tehya, more than you may ever know, but I want to spend the rest of my life showing you, or trying too at least," I whispered, my voice full of emotion, as I pulled her to me and gently kissed her.

She placed her hands on the sides of my face and traced my eyebrows with her thumbs as she smiled back at me with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'll be right here then, letting you show me. I only hope I can show you how much I care for you too. I love you, Sam. You've changed my whole life and I want to make you my world."

"I'm already there, baby. I'll be your life, your world, whatever you want me to be, as long as I can be with you."

It would have been perfect to have asked her to marry me right then, but I had left the ring at home. So I decided that I would ask her tomorrow after dinner.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, smiling as my stomach growled.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Then I'll make you something to eat," she said getting up off the couch and going into the kitchen.

I followed her and leaned against the counter, watching her move around the small kitchen, getting things from the refrigerator and cabinet.

"I....I saw what you made last night, the pie. It smelled so good, but after you left I didn't have an appetite. Did you make it for me?"

She turned around and looked at me, "Yes, of course I made it for you, but I thought it was ruined, when I dropped it."

"No, it was still in the pan, so I just left it on the counter at home. I was planning on eating it tonight, but I.....I hope you know that I'm not leaving you again tonight," I said, as I walked over to where she was at the refrigerator, "The ground got pretty hard last night and I even got cold, until I moved all the snow out of the way so I could just lay on the wet leaves."

Her expression reflected that of pity as she touched my arm, "I knew you were out there and I was worried about you. Why didn't you try to come in?"

"I knew you needed some time to sort through things last night, but I'm not doing that anymore. I'll be the one comforting you during our next crises and I'm sure we'll have more, but the next time I won't let you go," I said, confirming what I had already told her earlier, before pulling her to me and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Well, I guess that means you'll be hanging around here tonight then?" she said, drawing lazy patterns on my shirt, as she looked up at me through her long eyelashes.

"I'll go drop my truck off and come back after we eat, that way no one will be _talking_. I don't want to start _rumors_ in this small town," I said and she started laughing as she swatted me on the arm.

"You know I'm right about that," she said.

"Yeah and I have to protect my lady's virtue," I replied, running my hand down to the small of her back.

"Well, your _lady_ is getting hungry, so I better fix something. Do you like spinach?"

I wrinkled up my nose and started backing away, "No, not really."

"If I make it taste really good, will you at least try it? I've been wanting to make a chicken and spinach casserole."

"Okay, I'll try anything once," I conceded.

So she smiled triumphantly and put the chicken breast on to boil, took a package of frozen spinach out of the freezer, chopped some onion and garlic, and put those in a skillet to saute with the spinach in oil, while the chicken boiled. Then she added in a can of cream of chicken soup and the chicken she had shredded, once it was done.

She walked me through the process of the dish she was making and I only stopped paying attention ever so often to place a strategic kiss along her collar bone or exposed neck, then she would quickly pull my attention back to what she was making.

The dish was prepared in less than forty-five minutes after she layered it in a baking dish with the chicken and spinach mixture, corn tortillas, and mozzarella cheese then topped with another can of cream of chicken soup mixed with a cup of sour cream. She said it would need to bake for about twenty minutes, so we made a salad while it baked.

I though to myself as I watched her work in the small kitchen, that I could watch her cooking for the rest of my life and never get tired of it. She was beautiful and graceful as she worked and I just knew that whatever she made for us would be good.

And I was right. When we sat down to eat and I took the first bite, I was now a fan of spinach, at least fixed like this.

"This _is_ great. The onion and garlic give the spinach a completely different flavor," I said, taking another bite.

She leaned over and took my hand in hers, "You just have to trust me," she said, smiling the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

"I do. Tehya, I'd trust you with my life," I said, in all sincerity.

After dinner, we cleaned up the kitchen and I told her I was going to take my truck home then come back and for her to listen for me. But when I got out to my truck I saw the sweater so I took it back inside.

"What? Back so soon?" she said, laughing.

"I almost forgot. I have a present for you."

She was beaming as she took the bag and looked inside.

"Oh, Sam. It's lovely," she said, pulling the sweater out to hold up against her chest.

"I just knew the color would look good on you. I was hoping you would wear it tomorrow night. We're going to go to Forks for dinner with some of the others, if you want to? It's sort of a celebration dinner for a good catch."

"I'd love to go. Thank you, Sam. I really like the sweater," she said, reaching over and brushing her fingers against the side of my face.

For a few moments, I was just lost in her touch and smile. I completely forgot that I was on my way out, until she reminded me. So I regained my focus and headed back out the door.

When I got the cabin, I ran inside to check on things and saw the pie still sitting on the counter. I couldn't resist and considering tonight's mood was a much happier one, I decided to cut a small piece and eat it before going back to Tehya's. Besides, I wanted to be able to tell her that I had eaten a piece. My only regret is that I didn't get it fresh out of the oven.

I locked up the cabin, went into to woods and phased, then ran back to Tehya's house. I knocked on the door, but it took her a minute to answer. She had taken a shower while I was gone and was just getting out.

She let me in and said she was going to dry her hair in the bedroom, if I wanted to take a shower. I didn't have any extra clothes at her place, but I took a shower anyway and just pulled my clothes back on for the night. There were some disadvantages to being a werewolf and not being able to carry an overnight bag.

I came out of the bathroom and she was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her hair. The light in the small room made it shimmer. I watched her for a while, just leaning against the door to the bathroom, thinking someday we wouldn't have to be separated or worry about what other people thought.

"I had a piece of the pie when I went home. It was wonderful. I wish I could have tried it while it was still warm."

She looked at me and smiled, then looked down like she had something on her mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about Nilynn," she offered quietly.

"Baby, I thought we put all of that behind us? Why are you thinking about her?" I asked going to kneel down beside her.

"I guess it's just because I'm a nurse, but I don't see why she wouldn't be on birth control. I mean I've been on it for over a year and I'm not.....well.....you know....I haven't.... It's just better to be safe than to risk bringing an innocent little baby into the world without being settled and able to offer it a home with both parents."

I thought about what she had said as I ran my hand over her silky hair. She was right and her position on the subject made me love her even more. She was a person who genuinely cared about others and the fact that she was even remotely concerned about Nilynn after what she had done, showed her true character.

"She was back when I was seeing her, but even then I felt the same way you do and made sure things were taken care of."

Why was I even having this conversation with her, I thought? This is the sort of thing that hurt her so deeply yesterday when she thought about the relationship Nilynn and I had shared. But she surprised me with her next remark.

"Sam, I'm glad we share the same views on this. Thanks for telling me, even after the way I reacted last night. You know I'm sorry, don't you?"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. If the situation had been the same with that guy, Russ, I would have felt the same way. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about another man having touched you like that."

This conversation was taking a very personal turn, but maybe she and I needed to talk about things like this. I wanted to know how she felt and I respected her for hearing what I had to say. This made me even more certain about asking her to marry me tomorrow night, after dinner.

She looked at me with a suffering look in her eyes and her expression, "I wish I could be the only one to touch you that way," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Tehya. If I had known...."

"It's okay. We can't change our past, Sam. We can only plan our future and I know that you will always be true to me. That's what matters most."

"God I love you," I said, as I moved to sit on the bed beside her.

She lay back on the bed beside me and I wanted to take her right then. Her hair fanned out on the sea foam green comforter and her silky robe was open, just barely exposing the tender flesh of her chest. I leaned down and propped myself up on one elbow so I could look down at her.

I let my finger trace each of her dark eyebrows, over to her temples, down her jaw line, and back up to her lips where I traced their perfect outline. She closed her eyes and seemed to relax, she looked like a goddess lying there beside me and I thought to myself that I could just stare at her all night long.

"So, what time are we going to dinner tomorrow night?" she asked, opening her eyes to look up at me.

"How about I pick you up right after work?"

"Okay. Sam, I'm glad you're here tonight. Will you hold me tonight? I want to make sure you're warm and safe with me."

"I have a feeling I can comply with that request," I said smiling down at her.

I kissed her on the forehead and got up, pulling the bed back and watching as she climbed up further into the bed. She sat up and pulled her robe off and lay it at the foot of the bed and I covered her up and lay down beside her, then reached over and turned off the lamp.

She tucked one arm in beside me and stretched the other out over my chest then rested her head on my shoulder. I held her as close as I could and in a few minutes she whispered, "Goodnight Sam," as she went to sleep.

I stayed awake for the next hour listening to the sound of her soft breathing and every beat of our hearts which were beating in the same rhythm, at the same pace, then I too drifted off to sleep.

We must have slept peacefully, because in the morning, we were both still curled up on the same position as when we went to sleep and I had to admit that I liked where I woke up a whole lot better than where I woke up the day before.

"Good morning," she said, stretching and yawning.

"Hey, did you sleep well?"

"I slept like a rock. I'm glad you stayed with me. I bet the guys are getting tired of you not helping with patrols though. Aren't they?"

"No, it's okay. We have a schedule worked out and for now it's working out okay. Why don't you start getting ready and I'll make you something for breakfast?" I said, as I dashed into the bathroom first.

When I came out, she was standing there with her clothes in hand waiting her turn. I kissed her as I walked past and went to the kitchen, looking for the ingredients for a nice breakfast.

I wound up making scrabbled eggs, coffee, and toast, the way she had showed me she liked it. We ate and talked about what she had to do today and I told her I would be by to pick her up about five-thirty this afternoon.

We tidied up the kitchen and I kissed her goodbye, then slipped out the door and into the forest, before anyone could spot me. I ran patrols the rest of the morning and caught up with Seth. He had the morning shift today.

He filled me in on what had been going in with him, what I had missed while we had been gone on the boat, and how Leah was doing, even though I didn't specifically ask. He said that she was finally coming to terms with the fact that I had an imprint and I felt great relief in knowing that. She would have to come around sooner or later, we were all too close not too. I just hoped Tehya could handle being that close to my past.

By lunch time, I had finished patrols. Seth and I didn't find anything out of the ordinary, which worried me, because it had been way too quiet ever since we took down the last cold one.

I went home, got cleaned up, and washed some clothes. I ate some more of Tehya's apple pie and did odds and ends around the cabin until it was time to get ready to go pick up Tehya. I changed into a black western dress shirt that buttoned up the front, a pair of black jeans, and black boots. I locked up, went to my truck, and I was on my way.

I pulled into her drive at five thirty, right on time to pick her up so we could go meet the others for dinner. We were going to a quaint little place we occasionally went to when we went out. It was quiet and out of the way which made us feel a little less conspicuous. After all, it was unusual to have so many big Quileutes in one place at one time.

Tehya opened the door before I even reached for it and I stepped back to look at her in the new sweater. She looked fabulous and the red seemed to set off her skin tone perfectly.

"Let me look at you. You are absolutely beautiful tonight," I said, and watched as her cheeks became as red as the sweater.

"Thank you. And I have to say. You look extremely handsome too. You do know how to dress up, don't you?" she said, offering a teasing smile.

"Are you ready?" I asked, offering her my hand.

"Sure. So where are we going again?"

"This little place in Forks. It's nice and quaint. I think you'll like it."

"I know the view will be very appealing," she said, as I helped her into my truck.

I had a feeling tonight was going to be very interesting. This was actually the first time we had gone out on any kind of date and I had to admit, I was excited and with Tehya sitting right next to me as we drove to Forks, I could feel the heat and energy dancing between us every time she touched my skin.

"It looks like most of the others will be meeting us there, but I told Jared and Kim I would swing by and pick them up. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I think we'll all fit, but I don't mind if I have to sit extra close to you," she said with a wink.

"Neither do I," I replied, as I pulled up to Jared's house.

I put the truck in park and waited. A gust of cold wind blew into the cab as Kim climbed in, "Hello Tehya," she said, as she slid in beside Tehya.

Tehya moved over closer to me and flashed me a smile, then turned to back to Kim, "How are you, Kim?"

"I'm starving. I hope Sam drives fast," she said, laughing softly as Jared climbed in beside her.

I listened as Kim and Tehya chatted quietly on the drive to Forks. Jared and I didn't talk much. It would have been too difficult to have two different conversations going on at the same time. Besides, it was nice to see Tehya forming a friendship with Kim. They seemed to be getting along very well.

When we got to the restaurant, I parked and opened the door. I took Tehya's hand and helped her slide over to climb out, but when she put her legs over the seat, I just lifted her up by her waist and slowly slid her down to the ground.

She gasped as I sat her down, "That, um tickled," she said, sheepishly. Hum, I thought. I'd have to remember that technique for later.

We went inside and told the hostess we were meeting friends and she immediately knew who, so she led the way to a large table in the back across the room from a raised platform where a musician was playing a guitar. The music was quiet and relaxing, so we settled in and took the menus we were given.

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked the others.

"Not long. She just took our drink order," Jake replied.

"Tehya, how are you doing tonight?" Bella asked, leaning over to give her a hug.

"I'm fine. Thanks. It's good to see you again," Tehya said with a smile.

The others spoke to Tehya and before long had her laughing. I saw a sparkle in her eyes as she seemed to warm up to everyone and it felt good having her here with the others, even if the entire pack wasn't here, it was like we were a family.

The waitress took our drink order and I had her bring a bottle of wine to the table. This was a celebration, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to have at least one toast. She also brought us several baskets of fresh bread with butter while we waited on our meal.

"So, you know what happened while we were out on the boat?" Paul suddenly asked.

I noticed Tehya immediately turned her attention to him and seemed very interested in what he was about to reveal.

"We were lowering some cages the first night. We knew we were too excited to sleep much, so we were just going to stay up and watch the lines for a while. You know, see if we got anything for an hour or so. So Sam, decides he's going back out of the bridge compartment to check the first cage and he put on his gloves, but just as he grabbed a hold of the line, something snagged it and took off with the cage. We lost that one and all he pulled up was a tattered rope. And I'm not talking small gage. It was at least six inch pp polypropylene 1,000 test line. My guess is that it was a shark," he said, confidently.

"You see. I told you it wasn't safe out there," Tehya said, as she turned to me looking a bit pale.

"Baby. I'm fine. We are all fine and we made it back in one piece," I whispered into her ear, which caused her to shiver.

After that though, she got very quiet. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she sipped a glass of water and played with the crust on her bread. She was watching the musician intently and seemed to be lost in thought. When he stopped to take a break, she suddenly got up and said she would be right back.

I was worried about her now. After Paul opened his big mouth and told her about us losing the cage, I thought that she was upset. Jake started talking to me about some new equipment they had gotten at the garage, and the girls were chatting happily, but I felt like something wasn't right. Tehya had been gone for several minutes and I was about to go check on her myself when I heard a piano began to play.

I looked up and so did everyone else, and to my surprise, no actually my astonishment, I saw that it was Tehya on the platform sitting at the piano playing, but when she began to sing, my heart literally stopped and I felt this huge smile pull at the corners of my mouth.

"_Chances are you'll find me, on your road tonight. It seems I always end up driving by. Ever since I've known you, it just seems you're on the way. All the rules of logic don't apply. _"

I was lost in the sound of her voice, but tried to focus on the words she was singing. Then she looked right over at me and I knew she was singing this song to me—for me.

"_I long to see you in the night, to be with you till morning's light. I remember clearly how you looked the night we met. I recall your laughter and your smile. I remember how you made me feel so at ease. I remember all your grace and style. And now you're all I long to see. You've come to mean so much to me. Chances are I'll see you somewhere in my dreams tonight. You'll be smiling like the night we met. Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer all I have. You're the only one I can't forget. Baby, you're the best I've ever met. And I'll be dreaming of the future. And hoping you'll be by my side. And in the morning I'll be longing for the night."_

Bella reached over and took my hand in hers, "Sam, your relationship just moved to the next level. She's either asking you to marry her or telling you she wants to move in with you," she said, but I never took my eyes off of Tehya.

"_Chances are I'll see you somewhere in my dreams tonight. You'll be smiling like the night we met. Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer all I have. You're the only one I can't forget. Baby, you're the best I've ever met."_

When the song ended and Tehya had finished playing the last few notes on the piano, I heard some applause throughout the restaurant and I felt my chest swell with pride and love for the woman who had just serenaded me.

She walked timidly back toward the table and I stood up to met her, "I didn't know you could sing or play the piano," I said, looking down at her and feeling so close to her right then.

"I....I....guess I just never thought to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you how I've felt for a while, but I just couldn't seem to find the right words. But tonight, sitting here hearing the musician I remembered that song. I used to sing it all the time, hoping that someday....someday I would find a love like that. And now I have," she said, smiling up at me.

I caressed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "You have no idea how much I love you right now," then I held her seat out as we sat back down and I saw her blushing profusely.

"Tehya. That was a beautiful song," Bella said, leaning over and patting her on the hand.

"Yeah, so you have talents we don't even know about. You've been holding out on us," Rachel said, laughing softly.

"I guess Sam is bringing out the best in me," Tehya replied.

Everyone else was telling Tehya how lovely her song was when the waitress brought out our food. She handed everyone their plates and the others all started eating and talking, but I was having trouble concentrating on the food. I just wanted to watch Tehya and kept smiling.

She finally looked over at me and noticed I wasn't eating, like I normally did, "Sam, are you okay?" she asked, running her hand over my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about you," I said, beaming.

"Well, you better eat. You don't want to be here all night?" she said, looking a little nervous as she turned her attention back to her food, which made me wonder what she was thinking.

After we had finished our dinner and drank a toast to the success of our trip, we all got up to leave. We walked out to the parking lot and I saw the girls talking with Tehya. Jake was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of Tehya, she was so beautiful tonight and I felt something different like we were now closer than we'd ever been.

"So Sam, did you find anything new on patrols this morning?"

"Sure, whatever you say," I managed to get out.

"Hello. Earth to Sam," I heard someone say, then I turned to look at the guys, but still could see Tehya out of the corner of my eye.

"You two sure made up fast after the Nilynn ordeal," Jared said.

"What can I say? She's a genuinely forgiving woman," I said, turning my attention back toward her.

"Yeah, well you're lucky she didn't do some permanent damage to the family jewels," Jared popped off and I growled at him.

"In case you haven't heard or didn't know, I didn't do anything wrong. She came over to my......"

"Yeah, I know. Jake filled me in earlier. I'm just glad things worked out," he said, slapping me on the arm.

"Yeah, me too," I said smiling in Tehya's direction and she must have sensed my watching her, because she looked at me and smiled too.

"Well, I guess we better be going. I'll catch up with you guys sometime this weekend."

"Ouch, it sounds like you've got big plans," Paul said, laughing.

"I'll talk to you two_ later_. Jared, let's go," I said, ready to get everyone home, so I could be alone with Tehya.

The drive back to La Push seemed so long, but I was very alert seeing as how Tehya had her hand firmly planted on my inner thigh and tonight the heat and frisson was so intense that I could feel it through my jeans almost.

We finally dropped off Jared and Kim, I turned to Tehya and said, "Where are we going tonight, or do you want me to drop you back off at your house?"

I had no intention of her being alone tonight, but I left the options open so she could make the decision that would ultimately tell me if I was right about the vibes and intense feelings I was experiencing tonight.

"Sam, can we go to the cabin tonight, you know home?"

I swallowed hard and turned my truck in the direction of the cabin, probably driving a little faster than usual. When we finally pulled up at the cabin, I was about to get out when Tehya caught me by the arm.

The look in her eyes, a mixture of love, devotion, need, and desire, told me that I had been accurate in the assessment of what I was feeling tonight. The next thing I knew, Tehya had made her way over to me and was working her way onto my lap, eventually straddling me, right there in the truck.

I ran my hands up her back under her sweater and she arched her back bringing her chest up closer to my face. I breathed in, inhaling the scent of my woman, the woman who was going to bring me joy and happiness the rest of my days, and I wanted to claim her right then.

The passion between us, seemed to leave trace burns upon my skin and I was ready to burn all night for her if she would let me, but I just tried to follow her lead.

She wove her hands into my hair and her breathing picked up as she drew her tongue over my lips and then came to whisper in my ear, "I need you tonight. This time it's for real and it's just about you and me."

I kissed her, taking full advantage of her lips parting to breathe, as I found the entrance to the soft, tender flesh that waited on me there. Our tongues moved against each other in a movement for destined lovers and I tasted her sweet breath, capturing it as my touch caused her breathing to increase.

I pulled her down on me as I pushed up against her at the same time, until she knew what I was telling her with my body language. Her moans only urged me on and I wanted to get her inside. The cab of my truck was no place to experience the wonders yet to be discovered.

Opening the door, I managed to climb out, but I kept her securely wrapped around my waste, as I carried her toward the cabin and up the steps. I fumbled with the key and finally got the door open, as we nearly feel inside, but I managed to keep us upright and her wrapped firmly around me, kissing her in between steps and running my hands under her hair to pull her even closer.

If I was correct and what I thought was happening was going to take place tonight, I wanted everything to be perfect. My thoughts raced over all the romantic scenarios I had dreamed of for this very night. I thought of drawing a tub of hot steaming water for her and joining her in it until we were both relaxed. I thought of building a fire and lying with her in the floor on a sea of blankets while I explored her body. And I had also thought about just taking her to the bed and letting her guide me to what would please her. So I settled for the latter.

I closed the door with my foot and began carefully maneuvering the furniture until I was at the door of the bedroom. But I stopped. This was the same spot where, just night before last she had wanted to do the same thing, but under completely different circumstances. Was she truly okay with this and this was what _she_ wanted—what _she_ needed, I thought?

"Tehya," I said, my breathing heavy against her lips, "Are you.....I want this to be right, baby. I want this to be perfect for you," I said, as she exposed her neck to me.

"Yes," was all she said, in a husky, sexy voice.

Then we were collapsing onto the bed and she released my waist with her thighs like loosening a set of shackles. As she sank back onto the bed, I started unbuttoning my shirt with one hand, holding myself up over her with the other, but she moved my hands out of the way, and I looked down as I watched her take her time with each button, slowly opening my shirt and pushing it off my shoulders.

Her hands roamed freely over my chest, down my abdomen, around my waist, and back up my back, as she inventoried every ridge of muscle I could manage to flex for her. She pulled me against her as she tasted the flesh of my pectoral muscles causing me to moan and shiver and I felt her smile against my skin.

I moved back and got up on my knees in front of her. She sat up and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on her sweater then pulled it over her head exposing a black lace bra that framed her breasts like a masterpiece. I reached around her and unclasped it, but she held it in place modestly, as she lay back down, killing me slowly with anticipation.

Bending down over her, I placed kiss after kiss along the contours of her chest before reaching for and removing the lace that separated us. She held her hands in place then, shielding herself from my view. I looked into her eyes and whispered, "Are you sure, Tehya?"

She nodded and slowly moved her hands, sliding them down until they collided with the waist band of my jeans. She began unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper dangerously low, while I looked upon her perfect breasts just waiting for me to touch them.

I lay down on her, not will all my weight, but enough to halt her exploration below my jeans, so I could concentrate on her. Her skin was beautiful, soft, and supple as I touched her gently, caressing and molding her flesh beneath my touch.

Looking down between us, I smiled at the contrast of her skin tone to mine and I thought that it couldn't be more perfect. I needed the taste of her skin, so I let my tongue explore that which she had kept from me.

It wasn't long though before I could tell she needed more, so I moved aside and began unbuttoning her pants. Her breathing caught in her throat as I kissed down her stomach and around her navel. I looked up at her to see the arousing effect I was having on her and lazily drew my tongue along her abdomen.

I pulled her pants off in one fluid movement and toyed with the lace of her underwear which happened to be the black lace boy shorts she said she couldn't imagine herself wearing. Maybe she was wearing them for me, I thought.

I got up off the bed and let my eyes roam the length of her body. I honestly had never seen a more beautiful woman, than the one I was looking at right now. I smiled at her and began pulling my jeans off, until I too was in nothing by my underwear, then I lay back down beside her.

Her trembling hand found what she had been looking for and I tried to suppress the growl threatening to erupt but when she touched me, I couldn't contain it any longer. But it didn't frighten her, it only fueled her determination to continue driving me mad with her touch.

Within the next few minutes, the remaining barriers between us were removed and I too began exploring her perfect body.

"Your scent is captivating and it lures me to you, like the scent of a sweet flower," I whispered, inhaling the fragrance and licking my lips.

Then her lips were on mine and we tangled and mingled our arms and legs together in a perfect passionate dance, until our need was overwhelming us both.

"Oh, Sam, please?" she whispered.

"No, baby, not yet. You're not ready," I whispered against her breast, "Tehya, you said you were a vir...."

"Mm hum," she replied.

"Then there's something.....you know I'll need to do, but I don't want that to be the end. I need for you.....to be complete tonight," I again whispered against her lips, as I kissed her feverishly.

"Sam, just take me," was her hurried reply.

So, I moved into position above her and ran my hand along her thighs as she moved them for me.

"Do I need to take other precautions too?" I asked, looking down into the eyes that reflected the same need I had for her and she had for me.

"No, I've already told you....."

And that was all I needed, as I made preparations for our union. She screamed and pushed her head back against the bed, and I had to gather all the strength I had to contain myself and I hated having to hurt her.

"Baby. I'm sorry. Shhh, it's okay, I'll make it feel better now," I said, kissing her passionately and running my tongue over her lips.

I moved away and lay down beside her, each one of us grasping at the other until we found the areas in need of attention. I took my time exploring and manipulating her body until her shuddering was closer and closer together and I knew she was almost there, to the point of unbridled passion and ecstacy.

I felt a frenzy of desire wash over me and I needed to join with her again. I was moving back into position again, but never left the contact I had with her body and with the last probing touch, she screamed my name and I came back to join with her as our bodies moved together with such rhythm and harmoniousness that if felt like we were one body and one soul, each an extension of the other, but together we were whole.

With my last move toward her, I too let go and joined her in the intense embrace that only lovers can share, then I held her and cradled her, kissing every inch of her that I could reach, as we came down together.

"Sam, I don't know what to say. You touched me in ways...."

"And no one will ever touch you like that but me," I said, kissing up the side of her face and nestling into her hair.

"No, no one, but you my love."

I got up and handed her some tissue and told her to wait on me for a minute. I went to the bathroom and started drawing a hot bath for her— for us. When I came back, she had wrapped my shirt around her so I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

I stepped out and let her freshen up, then came back in when I heard the toilet flushing. She had dropped the shirt on the floor and was just climbing into the tub, so I helped her. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable or ache tonight, so I wanted her to soak in the hot soothing water.

"May I join you?" I asked, smiling down at her as I dropped my underwear on the floor.

"How can I say no to an invitation like that?" she asked, as her cheeks blushed a perfect pink.

So she slid forward and I climbed in behind her settling down against the back of the large, black tub, and pulled her back to rest against me, having her lean on my chest and she began drawing pattens on my knees that were propped up on either side of her.

"This is nice," I said, pulling her hair out the way so I could kiss her neck.

"You know I've wondered why a big strapping guy like you had this huge tub. You just seem like the shower type to me. I guess you've enjoyed it a lot?"

"No. This is the first time I've ever been in it," I said, as I continued nipping up and down her neck.

"Then why did you have it installed when you built the cabin?"

"I had it put in and the time for _her_. For the woman that would someday be a part of my life, so I guess you could say I had it put in for.....for you."

"Sam....that's the sweetest....." she said, and I heard her voice change as it was filled with emotion.

"I've waited for you a long time Tehya, but now, now things seem right for the first time in my life."

"I know what you mean. I finally feel like I know where I belong," she said, turning her head to look up at me.

We finished bathing and stayed in the tub until the water began getting cool, then we got out and got ready for bed. Tehya was brushing her teeth, so slipped back into the bedroom and retrieved the black velvet box, hiding it under the pillow on the bed.

When she came back to the bedroom, she had my shirt wrapped around her, so I went to the laundry room and got one of the night gowns and some clean underwear she had left at my place. She turned her back and slipped into them, then turned around to face me.

"You know. You don't have to hide you're beautiful body from me anymore."

"Well a girl has to keep some of her modesty," she said, smiling at me as she slid into the bed.

I climbed in beside her and propped up on one elbow.

"Sam, do you think it will always be this good? I mean us, and the way we feel about each other?"

"No. I hope it gets even better," I said and I reached under the pillow and pulled out the box, popping it open with one hand and holding it out in front of her, "Tehya, will you marry me?"

I almost cried when I saw the look of utter happiness and joy in those hazel eyes of hers as she sat up and took the ring out to the box. I pulled it out of her hand though and held her hand in mine, "Tealisa Michelle Morgan, will you marry me and make me the happiest Quiletue man in La Push? And will you be my mate, my friend, and my lover forever?"

I waited as I watched tears began to slip down her face, then she replied, "Yes. Yes I will be with you always. I love you Samuel Joshua Uley. Yes I'll marry you."

I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand, "_Que quowle_," I whispered still holding her hand in mine.

Tehya wiped a tear away from her face and whispered, "Always stay?"

"No, _que quowle _means _stay with me forever_," I explained.

"I will. I will Sam."

Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down with her. She never let me go all night as we talked about our plans, our future, and about how much we loved each other, then we fell asleep tangled up in each other's arms.


	8. The Next Step

Chapter Eight

The Next Step

Tehya's POV

It was already daylight when I opened my eyes, and as the memories of what had happened last night became clearer and clearer, I found myself smiling. I ran my hand down my stomach and onto one of my thighs reliving how it had felt to have Sam touching me.

I rolled over to face my sleeping giant, and watched him as his smooth, bronze eyelids jumped ever so often. He was perfect and his strong features seemed so delicate right then as he hid himself away from the world in a restful and peaceful dream.

Snuggling up close to his side, I ran my finger over the hair that lay against his temple. His jet black hair was so soft and silky to the touch. I hadn't had enough time to enjoy admiring him, when his heavy eyes began to flutter until he opened them and peered at me through his hazy morning gaze with ebony eyes and a smile spread wide across his face.

"Hey. What are you doing?" he asked through dry lips.

"I was just watching you sleep. That's all," I replied, letting my finger trail from his temple, over his cheek, and down to his lips.

I looked at my hand and saw the engagement ring he had placed on my finger right before we went to sleep last night and smiled. I felt a sense of joy and completeness wash over me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, taking my hand in his and kissing my fingers.

"I was just remembering last night."

"Any regrets? Are you thinking we should have waited?"

"No. I think everything was just perfect. I'm not sure I _could _have waited," I said, feeling my cheeks heating up and turning red.

"I want you to know that I respect you and that our relationship isn't going to be only about being physical, no matter how wonderful it was making love to you, that's not what I'm all about."

"That's very sweet of you, Sam, but what if I.....were to, you know, need you again?" I asked, looking at him suggestively.

"Well, I'd have to be absolutely," he paused and kissed me, "sure that you knew what you really wanted," he said, kissing me again, "then I would make love to you as long as you wanted me to, taking care of all of your needs to the best of my ability," he concluded, kissing me on the nose.

The sound of his voice, his warm breath against my skin, and being this close to him made me need him. I felt myself shiver in anticipation of his touch in the most sensitive areas of my body.

"I feel very certain that I'm in _great need _of you right now," I said, moving over so I could press my body firmly against his.

"Are you sure you feel okay? I mean, after last night," he said, moving closer to my ear.

"I'm sure. I've never felt better in my life, thanks to you," I said softly, letting my hand move down his stomach, stopping just above the waistband of his underwear where I teased for a moment then slipped my hand under the elastic and material capturing him firmly in my grip.

"Baby, you know exactly how to touch me," he moaned, then shifted himself lying back on the bed and raising his hips, so he could remove his underwear.

"I paid close attention when we studied the anatomy and sexuality of males," I said, leaning down to kiss his chest as my hand continued its present course of ministering to the firm, smooth area I was in contact with.

He raised up though and pulled me into a sitting position as he began pulling my gown up over my head then let it fall to the floor. His eyes were drinking in the sight of my body in the morning light and I liked the way his eyes filed with desire as he looked at me.

Laying me back down on the bed, he let his hand caress its way down my stomach and to my underwear. He was up on his knees beside me before I knew it, gently pulling at my underwear with both hands, so I raised myself up off the bed to aid his efforts.

He slid them down my thighs and they too were dropped to the floor, as he kissed his way back up my body until he was again resting beside me taking special care to touch me gently as his hand cupped around my breast.

I arched my back into the bed and pushed up against his heated caress. His lips and tongue were seeking the tender flesh beneath his touch and I couldn't contain the sounds of pleasure that fell from my lips.

As I regained some of my composure from the spell of passion he had me under, I let my hand slide down his chest and stomach, feeling the smooth texture of the flesh and muscle along the way. He let out a low growl, deep in his chest, when I captured that part of him which was throbbing against me into my grasp once again. We were moving now, in harmonious unison, exploring each other's bodies, like only the most intimate of lovers can.

Sam moved even closer to me and I could feel his need growing as he pressed himself tightly against my thigh. He let his hand ghost down my body until he came to that soft, vulnerable place normally hidden away, where he carefully pressed his finger inside past the tender areas caused from last night, as he continued exploring my depths, seeking out and finding just the right spot.

"Yes, baby, that's it," I almost screamed as he began stroking the area, providing such lovely and torturous pleasure.

I shivered as he withdrew his warm finger and moved upward just a bit to massage me on the outside in a new spot, then slipped back inside once again. He did this repeatedly until I couldn't resist his manipulations any longer and I clamped down on his hand with my thighs as he sent wave after wave of pleaser coursing through me.

He quickly moved my legs though and in mere moments was hovering over me as he began his decent, deep inside of me with his manhood. As he pressed inward, I came up to meet him each time, aching for his gentle thrusts, until he was so close and I could feel him thickening with each decent.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to offer him all I had, to be one with him forever, and to make him feel the same pleasures I had just experienced. With silken like movements, I rose up to meet him as his pace quickened.

His hands were fisted in the sheets beside me and his muscles were tense. I knew it was time and I wanted it as much as he did.

"Tehya," he said, in a husky, sexy voice, as he reached his release and I held onto him with all my might, wrapping my legs around him, until he began to drift back down from the peak of passion.

The heat and tingle of his skin against mine was heavenly and that alone almost made me want him again. But we settled down and he held me, kissing my breasts, my neck, and finally taking my face in between his hands, pulling me to him so he could kiss my lips gently.

"Sam, I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"Tehya, oh Tehya I love you too and I always will," he said softly, kissing my earlobe.

We stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long time, kissing, caressing, and just enjoying being close to each other, then I got up and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Sam followed me and he freshened up while I was in the shower. Then I climbed out, dried off, slipped on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and went to the kitchen to find him making breakfast.

"You know. A girl could get spoiled to this sort of treatment."

"What exactly are you referring to?" he asked, looking at me with a sly smile.

"I'll just leave that open for interpretation," I said, as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He kissed the top of my head and hugged me, then reached for a cup of coffee on the counter and handed it to me.

"I've got omelets ready and I even put mushrooms in yours," he said proudly.

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful," I said, letting him go so I could sit down.

He placed a plate on the table in front of me and sat down with his. I watched him eating and couldn't help but smile like someone on their first date. Sam and I had known each other for a good while, but now I felt like I had a part of him that no one else did, or ever would have. I know it sounds somewhat possessive, but I felt like he was mine now.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I just feel like you and I are.....well....we are one now. I'm a part of you Sam and you're a part of me."

"I know. I feel it too. And you know there is nothing that can break or interrupt that bond," he said, reaching over and taking my hand.

"I hope not."

We were gazing into each other's eyes, having a quiet moment of contemplation when the phone rang. "Except for the telephone," he said laughing, as he got up and answered it.

"Hello. Hey Embry. No, we had a good time last night. The dinner was great. Yeah. Well, I can't really talk about that, _now_. Oh really. How did that go? I know you don't look your age. Okay. I'll see and call you back later. Tehya and I are eating breakfast. That's enough. Goodbye Embry," he finally said, then he hung up the phone.

I waited for Sam to fill me in on the conversation, as I took a few more bites of my omelet.

"As you could tell that was Embry. He apparently went to Kira's house last night and met her parents. They hung out with her younger sister and brothers and watched television then played scrabble," he said, laughing, "I think he's ready for some quiet time with just Kira. He wanted to know if we would go out to dinner with them tonight."

"Oh, I'm so glad he went over to see her. Scrabble huh? I suppose you're glad I wasn't ten when you met me?"

"I would have gladly taken you at any age, but I am glad we are where we are right now," he said, kissing me on the cheek before sitting back down to finish eating.

"Well, if they need some quiet time, that would be hard to achieve at the diner. Why don't we fix dinner for them and watch a movie that is if we can borrow your television with the VCR built in, at my place?" I said laughing. "Besides, Kira has been to my house and I'm sure she would feel more comfortable there. It's not far from her house and I bet her parents would be okay with her coming over."

"That sounds nice. I'll call him back in a few minutes and see what he thinks."

We finished eating and I picked up our plates to start washing them. While the water was running in the sink, I grabbed the skillet from the stove and settled it into the hot soap suds. As I washed, I looked out the window at the cold, wintery landscape and smiled to myself thinking how much this felt like home now. I wasn't sure what I was going to do about Sam and I, but I had a gut feeling that I couldn't make it through too many nights without his warmth against me.

I heard Sam on the phone in the livingroom as he confirmed the plans for tonight with Embry and Kira. I was looking forward to seeing her again and hoped we would have a chance to start getting better acquainted in the very near future. She seemed like such a sweet person and I could already tell that she and Embry were perfect for each other.

This brought me around to thinking about imprinting and wondering how nature knew when it would occur. I mean, Sam and I were from two different worlds and what were the odds that I would choose to come here, at just the right time, and he would be the one to find me?

I hadn't heard Sam come back into the room until he wrapped his arms around me from behind and began pulling me against him as he placed a soft kiss on my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to absorb his warmth through his embrace, but it only gave me chills.

"So, I guess we need to go to the market in Forks. I want to get something nice to make for dinner for Embry and Kira," I said, as I let out a sigh caused by his touch.

"What do you have in mind?" Sam whispered into my ear.

"We'll get some nice steaks and some vegetables and I'll make some homemade rolls."

"That....sounds.....good," he said, as he continued to ghost kisses up and down my neck causing me to become completely relaxed in his arms.

"You better stop that. We need to be on our way. I need to stop by my house and change clothes anyway," I said, trying to get through to him.

"I know. Yeah, we need to go. Okay, you win," he said releasing me, "I guess I just don't have_ that_ affect on you anymore," he said, almost with a pout.

I straightened myself back up and leaned against the counter as I let the water drain out of the sink, then I dried my hands and turned to look at him.

"You have more of an affect on me than I'm going to admit to," I said, hitting at him with the dish towel.

He smiled triumphantly and walked into the living room. I followed and found him holding my coat out for me and once I had it on I grabbed my purse and we left.

We stopped by my house and went inside. I went to the bedroom so I could change and Sam wandered down the hall behind me.

"Sir, excuse me, but you'll have to wait outside," I said teasingly, and watched as a look of shock and disappointment spread over Sam's face when I closed the door behind me.

I grabbed some fresh jeans and another sweater out of the closet, changed clothes, and lay the clothes I had been wearing on my bed, then I opened the bedroom door to find Sam leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That wasn't nice," he said, smiling at me.

"Well, just because you have taken advantage of my weakness twice doesn't mean you can just act like we're....like we're _married_," I said, running my hand along his strong jaw line, "yet, anyway."

"Who took advantage of who?" he countered and kissed my forehead before pushing off the wall and taking my hand in his leading me back down the hallway.

"Hey, no fair. I'm supposed to have the upper hand here," I replied.

"You do, you do," he said, as he winked at me and held out my coat.

As we drove to Forks, we talked about Embry and Kira. He told me how excited Embry sounded on the phone and how relieved he seemed to be to have the whole _"meet the parents"_ thing out of the way. I don't think he realized what he'd said until it was too late and he saw the look on my face.

"They would have loved you, Sam. My mom would have especially. She always wanted a son to fuss over and you would have been the perfect son-in-law," I said, rubbing my hand on his thigh.

"I'm sorry, Tehya....I...."

"It's okay. But that brings something to mind. When do I get to meet your mom?"

"I was actually thinking about that last night. Why don't we go visit her next weekend?"

"What about tomorrow? I'm dying to meet her."

"Well, tomorrow I sort of had other plans for us. If you don't mind?"

"What?" I asked, looking up at him with a curious stare.

"I wanted to take you down to the dock and show you the boat, maybe even take it out for a while," Sam said, looking at me with such pride in his expression.

"I'd love to go. I want to see if it's really as big as you and the others have made it sound."

So, we drove the rest of the way to Forks making plans for tomorrow and next weekend. When we got into town, we went to the market and made our selections, getting the things we needed for dinner. We also stopped at a movie rental store and picked out a movie for the night.

On the way back home, I couldn't help but think about the fact that I was, or rather, Sam and I were, now engaged. That meant some sort of planning needed to be done and a date needed to be set. Sam must have noticed I was in deep thought.

"What's got you so quiet and looking like you're a million miles away?" he asked squeezing my hand in his.

"I was just thinking about when?"

"When we're going to get married?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" I asked looking at him with wonder.

"I was just thinking about the same thing. I don't about you, but I was thinking that maybe the first pretty weekend we had in May would be nice and we could have it on the beach. The beach here has such a haunting beauty to it and I thought it would be the perfect place. That is, unless you want to get married tomorrow or something," he said with a sneaky smile.

"That sounds nice. I've not even seen the beach yet. I've only seen the snowy forest."

"So it's settled then? The first weekend or so in May?"

"Yes. I like the sound of that."

"We're getting married. I'm getting married," he said, with a voice full of excitement.

We both just laughed and continued making plans for getting married in a few months and it seemed so natural to be making plans for the future with Sam. It was like it was just all falling into place.

When we got back to La Push, I asked Sam to drop me off at my place so I could start working on dinner, while he went back to the cabin go to get the smaller television from his bedroom, so we could all watch the movie we had rented while we were in Forks.

After I put everything way, I started working on the rolls. I needed to get the dough ready so it could rise. Then I put the steaks in a marinade and made a salad. I had just finished when Sam came back with the television.

I helped him set it up on the coffee table that I had moved against the wall away from the sofa and chair. It would work for tonight and give everyone one room to stretch out while we watched the movie.

"Thanks for bringing it over, Sam."

"So do you think they will actually be watching the movie?"

"No, but it will make a great prop while they sneak glances at each other," I said truthfully.

"Is that what you've been doing with me, sneaking glances?" he asked, as he pulled me into his arms.

"I've watched you quite a bit, but I like how _up close and personal _we are now. That doesn't mean I won't be watching you from afar though, if I can't get up close and personal," I said, stretching up on my tip toes to kiss him.

"I'll be keeping my eyes on you too," he said laughing as he let me pull him into the kitchen so I could put the rolls in the oven.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"It's almost five o'clock. They'll probably be here in about twenty minutes. I talked to Embry when I was at the cabin and he was about to leave to go pick up Kira then."

Sam watched me whisk around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner, and we filled the air with small talk. He told me that Embry had only had a couple of girlfriends since he was in highschool and that he had always been the quiet, reserved type, so he was anxious to meet Kira and see what kind of girl she was.

I had just put some mixed vegetables into steam and was mixing up a butter sauce, when Embry and Kira arrived around five-thirty and I was surprised to see Kira brining in a covered dish.

"Hey you two. It's nice to see you again, Kira. How have you been?" I asked, as Sam and I greeted them in the living room.

"I'm fine Tehya. Thanks for having me over. I brought a pie. I hope you don't mind?" she said, holding out a foil-covered pan.

"No. I'm so glad you did. I made homemade rolls but forgot to make anything for dessert. And I'm sure that these two can put away dinner and the pie too. Thank you very much Kira. Oh, by the way, this is Sam Uley, he's my.....my fiancé," I said, patting him on the arm.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Uley," Kira said, holding out her hand to Sam.

"You better call me Sam, Kira. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you already from Embry and Tehya."

"Oh, my. I hope it was all good?" she said, blushing and pulling her hand back, tucking it into her pocket.

"You know it's all been good," Embry said, placing his hand on her back.

Embry then looked over at me and smiled. "I'm so happy for you and Sam Tehya," he said, giving me a big hug. "I was afraid you'd turn him down," he said, laughing.

"Are you kidding? Who could turn down someone like him?" I offered, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist and giving him a hug.

"Embry, don't worry, I was half expecting her to turn me down too," Sam said, and pulled away as I tried to swat at him.

"Come on Kira, let's get into the kitchen and we'll find a place for this pie. You two can have a seat and we'll call you when things are ready," I said, as I turned toward the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me you were engaged to one of them," Kira whispered excitedly.

"Sam just asked me to marry him last night," I said, holding out my hand to show her my ring.

"Oh, it's beautiful Tehya. I'm so happy for you. He seems very nice and he's so big. But Embry's not too far behind him," she said giggling softly.

"They're all pretty big. Just wait until you meet the rest of his brothers," I said, pulling the rolls out of the oven and checking on the steak.

"Brothers?" Kira asked, sounding puzzled.

"Well, they all seem like brothers. They are very close and they are all wonderful people."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"So how did it go with Embry and your parents?" I asked leaning against the counter as I pulled out one of the rolls and laid it on a napkin to cool.

"They like him very much. He called and asked if he could come over yesterday and I told them he was a good friend, but after they saw us together, playing with my brothers and sister, they asked me last night what was going on."

"So they saw the connection too, huh?"

"I tried not to let it be obvious, but I just can't help but look at him and smile when he's around. He makes me....he makes me feel so special."

"That's because you are," I said, giving her a little hug. "So what did you tell them?"

"I told them that I was eighteen now and that it was time I started considering a relationship with a young man and that if anything began to develop with Embry and me that they would be the first to know."

"Well, you didn't leave much to chance there did you?" I said, laughing as I took a bite of the hot roll and handed the other half to Kira.

"No. I know how I feel in my heart and I think Embry may feel the same way, so I wanted to let them start preparing themselves. The only draw back is that my mom thinks he's a little too old for me," she said, looking down at the roll in her hand, "but, they're going to fall in love with him when they really get to know him. I just know they will," she concluded with a smile, popping a bite of bread into her mouth.

"That's the spirit. If you set your mind and heart on something then you go out and make it happen."

"I'm.....I'm really glad you suggested us coming over to your house. It was nice and all having Embry at my house with my family, but I'd like some time to just be near him without all of the giggles and remarks, or without all of my siblings vying for his attention like he's a new toy," Kira whispered.

I smiled to myself as I thought how surprised she was going to be when she learned that Embry, and Sam for that matter, could hear every word she said. I knew she probably wouldn't say anything too incriminating yet, but I knew it would be embarrassing for her none the less, so I thought I better move the conversation into the neutral zone and talk about dinner.

"Well you're welcome. Let's get their tummies full then we will have their undivided attention while we try and watch the movie," I said, laughing as I handed her the plates so she could set the table.

I took the steaks out of the oven and Kira and I started putting the vegetables, salad, and rolls on the table then we called the guys in to eat.

"If you're hungry, you better follow me," I said, from the door of the kitchen and Sam just gave me a look then smiled his special smile at me which made me feel flush all over.

I waited on him at the doorway and he wrapped an arm around my waist as we went into the kitchen. Kira was just about to sit down when Embry came up behind her and said, "May I?" as he offered to pull out her chair for her.

I smiled up at Sam who gave me a peck on the cheek before he did the same, not that he isn't always polite and considerate, it's just that having so much of it in one room was almost comical.

"We will not be formal tonight, so everyone help yourselves and let's pass the food around like we're all family. Shall we?" I said, picking up the plate of steaks and holding it in front of Sam so he could take one.

The passing began and so did the chatting as we each went over what had happened during the week. Then it came time for Kira to add something to the conversation and she immediately caught Embry and Sam's attention.

"I applied for a job after school this week and I got hired. I'm going to start saving my money for a few college courses in the fall. I want to go to the junior college in Port Angeles. Let me rephrase that, I have to save up for a car first, then the courses," she said, then took a bite, but looked up when everything became dead silent.

She looked at me for some clue as to what she had said to make everyone so quiet, but I knew Embry's mind was already at work with a plan regarding the car and Sam was sort of looking at Embry like he was reading his mind as they both finished chewing the pieces of steak they had just put into their mouths.

I smiled at Kira and said, "That's great. So where are you going to be working?"

"It's just at the general store here on the reservation. I'll be stocking in the afternoons. It shouldn't be too bad. I won't have to deal with the public that much."

"Kira, I'm so proud of you for getting the job," Embry said, giving her a genuinely pleased smile.

"Thanks Embry," Kira said, as her cheeks began to turn a nice rosy hue.

"You know. I could help out on the car. I've actually got one that we've been working on at the garage in our spare time. The owner let us have it because they couldn't pay for the repairs. It's not new by any means, but it would get you around."

"Oh, no. I didn't mean that I....."

But Embry stopped Kira from talking when he reached over and took her hand that was resting on the table beside her fork in his. "I know you didn't, but it's something I can do and I want to. If your parents have a problem with me giving it to you, we'll work something out so you're buying it from the garage, which would be Jake, Quil, and me."

Kira's face was as pale as a sheet now and she was looking from their joined hands up to his face and back again. I felt her uneasiness and her excitement at having the personal contact with Embry so I tried to help out.

"Kira, if there's one thing I've learned about these young Quileute men is that they really, truly, deep down want to take care of those the people who are special to them. So you might as well get used to it, right Embry?"

Embry looked at me, but never let go of Kira's hand. Then he looked back at her and smiled saying, "That's right and you're special to me Kira, very special."

Kira smiled at Embry and he let go of her hand, but she glanced at his as he withdrew it from the table. I knew she was secretly craving more of the touch that had been supplying her with warmth and unknown tingling sensations that made her feel so alive.

I smiled at her and she blushed, knowing I knew what she was thinking, then looked back at her food as she tried to continue eating.

The conversation was light and general after that and when we finished, Sam insisted on helping me in the kitchen, while Embry took Kira to the living room to start the movie. He said we would be in shortly when we had finished cleaning up.

"You know you were right about us wanting to take care of those who are special to us. And I can't think of anyone who's more special to me than you," Sam said, brushing the hair from my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I was hoping I was right about that. I just didn't want her to feel awkward with what he was offering her."

"Of course you were right. And moving back to you and me, now that we are engaged....." he said, pulling me even closer, leaning my body against his.

"What? You're wanting me to move in with you again? Sam...."

"I want you with me all the time. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No and I want to be with you all of the time too, but....let me think about it. Okay?"

"Okay," he said in concession and he kissed me on the forehead.

We finished the dishes and I sat out some small plates for the pie, knowing the guys would be wanting a piece in about thirty minutes, if not sooner, then Sam and I went into the living room to watch the movie.

Kira and Embry were sitting on the couch holding hands and Kira tried to pull hers away when we walked in, but Embry just smiled and held onto it, brining his other hand over to rub hers. Kira blushed and looked back at the television.

Sam offered me the armchair and he sat down in the floor in front of me, leaning back so that he was in between my knees. I had perfect access to his neck and shoulders, so I started rubbing them and I felt him loosening up as the tension was soothed away.

He crossed his stretched out feet and legs and crossed his arms over his chest melting into my touch as his head leaned back against the chair.

It wasn't long before Embry said he wanted a piece of pie and asked if we all wanted some too. Sam said he would help him, so they went into the kitchen to cut the pie. While they were gone, I looked over at Kira and she was smiling.

"So how's it going so far?" I whispered.

"Great. It's nice to just be with him."

She quieted as the guys came back into the living room with dessert plates. Embry handed Kira hers and she thanked him. I looked up to see Sam carrying one plate with a rather large piece of pie on it and had a feeling he was going to be sharing his with me, so I got up and offered him the chair, then he patted his lap wanting me to sit down on him.

We shared the pie and Sam was happy to feed mine to me while we finished the movie. We all told Kira how good the cherry pie when the movie was over. It was almost nine o'clock and Embry said he better be getting Kira back home. He said something about promising her brothers he would teach them a new card came, so they got up and got ready to leave.

"Thanks again Tehya for having me over," Kira said, as she gave me a friendly little hug.

"You're welcome and I'm glad you came. Thank you again for the pie. It was wonderful. We'll have to do something again soon."

"Yeah, maybe in a couple of weeks we could go into Forks for dinner and a movie?" Embry suggested and Kira started beaming at the idea.

"That sounds like a great idea. Kira it was nice to meet you and I'm sure we'll be seeing you around a lot more," Sam said, shaking her hand.

"I hope so," Kira replied as she glanced at Embry who was smiling at her.

He took her by the hand and told us goodnight as they left. Sam took the dessert plates into the kitchen and was washing them, by the time I took the movie out.

"So, do I have to go home tonight and sleep alone or can I hang around here?"

"You don't have any clothes here?" I said, leaning against the counter.

"I'll go get some and be right back," he offered with a smile.

"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower, so if I'm not out, let yourself back in," I told him, reaching into the drawer at the end of the counter and pulling out my spare key.

"I'll be right back, baby," he informed me, as he placed a long slow kiss on my lips.

I locked the door behind him and went to the bedroom to get the things I needed for my shower. I had just finished and had gotten dried off when I heard him opening and closing the door.

When Sam had gotten ready for bed, we both lay down and he pulled the cover over me as I snuggled up on his shoulder.

"I like Kira. She seems to be a good match for Embry. He looked so happy holding her hand."

"Yeah, I think she was a little embarrassed when we saw them, but I knew she wanted to be holding his hand too."

"So, do you like holding my hand, Miss Morgan?" Sam asked, stroking my hair.

"Yes I do, very much," I said, kissing him tenderly on the chest as we began drifting off to sleep and we were perfectly content just holding each other.


	9. Tell Me How Your Love Feels

THIS chapter has been a long time coming, but I think I'm back now. I want to dedicate it to all of you who gave me wonderful comments, encouragement, and seem to really care about my characters. You are all very special to me. As for this story, I set out to share it with you and I still have many more adventures for these two, so I'm hoping to be back on track with updates. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Tell Me How Your Love Feels

Sam's POV

I was already up and getting dressed the next morning when I heard Tehya stirring in the bedroom. She was stretching and trying to pull herself out from under the covers when I came in and lay down on the bed beside her.

"You know you don't have to get up right now if you don't want to. I could just lay here and watch you sleep," I said, sliding my hand under the sheet to rub her shoulder.

"Well as tempting as that sounds, I'd rather be _awake_ and spending time with you. Besides, didn't you say something about taking me to see the boat today? I want to see the vessel that carries you away from me sometimes," she said, giving me a big, bright smile.

"Okay then. When you get dressed, I'm taking you to the diner for breakfast. Then we'll drive down to the dock," I told her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

I propped myself up on my elbow and watched as she quickly climbed out of bed and went toward the bathroom. I knew I had told her that our relationship wasn't going to be all about being physical, but the sight of her lying in the bed this morning was almost more than I could take.

She finally reappeared and went to the closet to pick out her clothes. I wasn't moving, but I did have a devilish grin on my face as she turned around and caught me watching her.

"I have a feeling you're not moving, so I'll just get dressed in the bathroom," she said, sarcastically, but with a playful undertone.

"It's okay. It won't be long before you can take your clothes off in front of me any _time you want sweetheart."_

I was laughing, but all it earned me was a pair of socks tossed at my head, before she went into the bathroom and closed the door. When she came back out, I waved the socks up in the air and dared her to come and get them from me.

"So you're going to make me come get my socks? Why can't you just be nice and give them to me? My feet are getting cold," she said, as she put her hands on her hips and tried to stare me down.

"Nope. You want em, you have to come and get em," I informed her confidently.

But what I hadn't planned on was how sexy she looked as she slid onto the bed on her knees and began inching toward me. Her eyes were alive and twinkling with mischief. Her hair looked soft and inviting as it hung down around her shoulders and curtained her face. Her button up blouse hung open just enough for me to get a peek at her perfectly curved cleavage that was hidden there.

And as she got closer to me, I forgot that I even had the socks in my hand. All I wanted to do was touch her and feel her body against mine.

"You shouldn't do that to a guy, you know."

"What? I'm simply coming to get my socks that you have refused to give me," she said, as she came just inches from my face.

I could already taste her sweet, honey like flavor on my lips, but as I tried to move forward and steal a kiss, she pulled back shaking her head. This was a side of her that I hadn't seen before and I found myself not only intrigued but very turned on by her teasing.

"What if I tell you the socks are mine until you give me a kiss?" I asked, moving closer to her.

"Oh no, no, no. That's not how I do things. I would never trade a favor for a pair of socks," she said, licking her lips.

Whether she knew it or not, she was driving me crazy and if we were to go about our plans for the day I needed to put an end to this right now, so I pulled her down to me in one swift movement, so quickly that she didn't have a chance to retreat, and I rolled her over against the bed.

"I said that you can't do that to me. It will be the death of me."

"What. Come after what is mine?"

"If you want what's yours all you have to do is ask, baby. I'll be more than obliged to give you anything you want."

"Does that include my socks?" she asked playfully.

"Socks? What socks? That's not what I had in mind," I replied, inching over so that I was partially resting on her.

My lips found hers and she never hesitated as she too began swirling her tongue around, exploring my mouth and capturing my tongue. I couldn't explain what I was feeling right then. I wanted her with a strong desire, but I also wanted to assure that she was mine. It was almost like the wolf wanted to claim her—its mate.

I kissed down her neck and had just reached the top of her blouse when I heard her stomach growling. That was another feeling all together and I knew I needed to feed her, to take care of her.

"Sorry. I guess I'm hungry," she said, giggling like a little girl.

"Then you were saved by your stomach, because I was about to keep you in this bed a while longer," I said truthfully, sliding off the bed.

I saw her eyeing me repositioning things as I stood up and I think I saw her lick her lips, but I knew we needed to go eat, so I tried, as best I could to put those thoughts aside until later.

When we got to the diner, there weren't many people there yet. We sat down and ordered our food, and while we waited, I watched Tehya and thought to myself how lucky I was to have her in my life. She truly was a part of me—the best part, the part that made me complete.

After we had finished eating, we left driving toward the water and I parked us near the dock. I got out and walked around to the passenger's door to help Tehya out. She was looking around at the different boats anchored in the small harbor and I could tell she was trying to figure out which one was ours.

"Is it that one?" she asked pointing to a small silver and black fishing boat.

"Nope. Come on and I'll show you," I replied, taking her hand in mine and leading the way to the dock.

"How long have you owned the boat? You know, how long have you and the guys been fishing?"

"We got together about five years ago and pooled our money, then got a loan to cover what we couldn't pay for and went into business together. We had all done some fishing before that with other outfits, but not too long before we got our own boat."

We walked down the wooden dock to the boat slips and I stopped her in front of the biggest rig at the harbor.

"This is it. The Talulla. It means leaping water. It's a female Quileute name. We were joking around trying to come up with a name for it when Jared said, 'well we better hope it cuts through the water like a torpedo,' so we named her Talulla."

"Does she go very fast?" Tehya asked.

"Yeah she's fast. When we're going after lobster and crabs, we usually head up toward Alaska in the colder waters and we have to move fast."

"I thought you fished around here?"

"We do if we want to catch salmon and local varieties of sea life, but if we want to go after the crab or lobster we have to move into colder waters. We normally are not quite this cold here. This has been an unusually harsh winter and we've gotten a lot of snow, but normally we just get rain and cloud filled skies around here," I said, leading her onto the boat. "Speaking of cold, I bet you're freezing? Come on and I'll show the cabin."

We climbed on board the boat and I took her to the cabin and sleeping quarters. I turned on the heater once we got inside and it started getting warm right away. The boat had a small, button start generator, that ran the lights, heat and air, when the boat was anchored and with the cabin being fairly small, we were comfortable in no time.

"So this is your _home away from home _when you're on the open seas," she said, sounding dramatic. "Does this mean you're sort of like Captain Nemo or a pirate?" she asked in jest, which gave me an opportunity to be playful.

I grabbed her and pulled her down on the small bunk with me. She was laughing and trying to pull away, but I held on carefully and went for her neck giving her my best pirate captain impersonation.

"Ahoy mate. This here be me home away from home, but it isn't complete without my lass aboard it," I said, pretending to bite up and down her neck as she laughed and squirmed under my grasp. "I'll be anything you want me to be," I finished laying her down on the firm mattress and brushing her hair away from her face watching her catch her breath.

"Oh, Sam Uley has a playful side. Does anyone else know about this?" she asked laughing and coming up to give me a kiss.

"Shh. This side of me doesn't get out often, so you better just keep it between us," I said leaning down until we were inches apart, capturing her lips with mine.

Our playfulness was carefree fun, but soon turned more serious. I just couldn't help myself when we were together like this. Having Tehya safe and in my arms was the best feeling I'd ever known and I honestly could just stay wrapped up with her all day.

"The tour has been great, but you've only shown me the outside, the interior of the cabin, and the bed. Do I get to see more?"

"I'll show you _anything_ you want to see," I said, teasing as I found my way to her neck.

"Come on. Show me the rest of the boat. Please?" she said, in a soft pout.

"Okay. Let's go up on deck," I said, pulling her to her feet.

I turned the generator and heater off, then we went up top and started looking around. I showed her the nets, baskets, and lines we used, took her into the bridge compartment where the controls for running the boat are housed and then to the holding tanks where we kept our catch until we got back to shore.

We had just finished the tour when I noticed she was shivering, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her back to the truck. When we got in, I turned the heater up and pulled her over beside me, so I could warm her with my body heat.

"That was very impressive. Thanks for showing me the Tallula. It's nice to know about that part of your life," she said, sliding her hand under my inner thigh, I assumed to get it warm, but by the look in her eyes, it might have been for another reason.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Laundry?"she asked innocently shrugging her shoulders.

"Laundry?"

"Yes, I have some laundry that needs to be washed. If I wash yours too, can I use your washer and dryer?"

"I don't have a problem with that. It means I get to keep you the rest of the day, and maybe tonight too?"

"We'll see. Right now, let's go to my place and I'll gather up what needs to be washed."

We drove back to her house, got out, and went inside. I helped her gather her laundry, taking inventory of all her unmentionables. She noticed all too quickly though and made me go get her towels and wash clothes, so we could take them to wash too.

When we got back to the cabin, it was mid afternoon and I was starting to get hungry. I offered Tehya something for lunch, but she said she was still full from breakfast, so she worked on the laundry while I ate a sandwich.

"Are you sure I can't make you something?" I asked.

"No thanks. I'm just thirsty. Do you mind if I make some hot chocolate?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

I got up and walked over to her, standing in front of her, and putting my arms around her.

"You don't have to ask me if you can fix a drink. This is your home too, or should be. What's mine is yours, Tehya. And, speaking of that, would you consider staying here tonight?" I asked, running my finger over her lips as I leaned back to look at her.

"I know, but I just can't get used to it all. Having you, and the cabin, and everything else in my life is still so new. And as for tonight, I'll think about it," she said, innocently.

"Well, you better get used to it because you're stuck with me," I replied, pulling her closer and kissing her softly.

"You know since I've been here, your friends haven't been around much. I feel like I'm intruding sometimes or keeping you away from them."

"How can you intrude when you belong here? And no, they have just been giving us some time to be alone that's all. Besides, we just had dinner with them night before last," I told her truthfully.

"Well it wasn't everyone. I'd like for you to have everyone come over. Why don't we do something with them maybe tonight? You know like you used to, when you'd have the get-together's and eat dinner?"

"I was hoping to spend the evening quietly with you. But, it does sound like a good idea. It's short notice, but I've never known any of the guys to turn down a meal. I'll go make some phone calls."

"Okay. That sounds great. I want things to be like they always have been around here."

"Things aren't like they used to be, there even better. I have you know," I said, giving her another soft kiss.

"Thank you, Sam. Now, what will we make?" she asked.

"Um, how about a seafood boil? It won't take long to fix and it will feed all of the hungry wolves," I said, laughing.

"That sounds wonderful. You go make the telephone calls and I'll make the hot chocolate."

I reluctantly pulled away and went to the living room to start calling everyone. They still had a few hours to pull a dish together and with it being Sunday, I knew everyone was probably available, so within fifteen minutes, I had made contact with everyone and they would all be coming over around six o'clock. That meant I would need to get some items from the market.

"Okay. The others will be over around six o'clock. I need get some corn on the cob, small red potatoes, and some boil seasoning. I'll run into Forks, while you finish the laundry. Is that okay?" I asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Sure. What can I do here to get things ready?"

I got the large boil pot out of the pantry and told her to get the shrimp and crab legs out of the freezer while I was gone. She looked through the cabinet and found what she needed to make a spice cake and said she would be working on that too while I was gone.

"I'll be back in just a little while. I love you," I told her, giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you too, Sam. Be careful," she replied, as I opened the door.

"I will and you be thinking about staying the night. Okay?" She just smiled and waved as I left.

The trip would have to be quick. I didn't want to miss out on any of the time I had to spend with Tehya. I was glad she wanted to get everyone together. It would be good to see the others again and it was good for her to want to spend time with them too.

When I got back home, Tehya had the pot cleaned, the cake in the oven, the laundry finished, and the shrimp and crab legs thawing in the sink. We both worked on getting the potatoes, corn, and seasonings ready and it wasn't long before Jake and Bella arrived.

"Tehya. How are you? How did things go Friday night?" Bella asked as she came and gave her a hug pulling her toward the kitchen.

I couldn't help but eavesdrop when I heard Tehya say, "He's the most amazing man," then I tuned in and listened to the rest of the conversation, while I put some wood in the fireplace in the living room.

I heard her say, "Bella, I've never felt the way he makes me feel. I'm someone special to him and it shows in everything he does. He....he asked me to marry him, Bella," she said and I saw the most beautiful smile on her face as she held out her hand to show Bella the ring.

The smile that spread across my face must have matched, because Jake slapped me on the back and brought my attention back to him standing by the fireplace. If he had been talking to me, I didn't hear a word he said.

"So, you popped the question?" he asked, squeezing my shoulder.

"Yeah. I couldn't wait. I told her I wanted to get married just as soon as it was spring so we could get married on the beach."

"That's great man. I'm really happy for you. It's about time, you know," he said.

The door opened and everyone else started piling in. Kim and Rachel took dishes of food to the kitchen and started talking with Bella and Tehya and we took the pot outside to start the boil.

"Where's Embry? I thought he was coming too?" I asked, as Jared lit the fire on the burner we would be using under the boil pan.

"Poor Embry. He's been over at Kira's house today, trying to figure out a way for he and Kira to have some _alone_ time. He loves her brothers and sister, but he's only had the little bit of time at Tehya's place last night with her without someone else hanging around. But I think he'll be here in a few minutes. He was going to see if they would let her come with him."

"So how are things going with you and Tehya?" Paul asked, giving me an evil grin.

"They're good. They're better than good. I couldn't ask for it to be any better," I replied, smiling.

"Sam, I'm surprised you still remembered how," Jared popped off with his annoying big mouth.

"What the hell..." I replied.

"Yeah, we had a bet going on that you wouldn't remember how to make love to a woman, after all it's been......" Paul said, but he stopped when he had to duck to get out of the reach of my swing at him.

I knew there was no way I could keep all of what had happened with Tehya and I concealed when we were in wolf form, but that didn't mean I wanted to be talking about it now. After all, something that special deserves to be between her and I.

"Well for your information, and I mean all of you, things are working rather nicely in that department and I want you to all shut up about it. Understood?" I bellowed, a little louder than I should have.

They all just started laughing and talking quietly amongst themselves, but they still gave me a few sideways grins now and then.

We got the boil started and Jake went in to bring out the vegetables. We were just putting them in when Seth and Leah came up.

"Hey. It's about time you two showed back up around here," I said, going over to say hello.

Leah gave me a stiff hug and I patted her shoulder, but she didn't really say much. She went inside and Seth went over to the pot to see what we were having. I looked at him and he knew what I was going to ask, so he answered for me.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine. She's just been a little jealous, but I think she's over it now."

That worried me. I could just see her trying to pick Tehya apart and I started to feel protective and a little possessive her, so I went inside and made my way to the kitchen. I walked in just in time to hear Leah talking to Tehya.

"I brought a bottle of wine. I thought it was the least I could do seeing how you're going to be around indefinitely due to the_ imprint_ and all. You know he's a wonderful guy. I should have held on a little tighter when I had the chance."

"I'm glad you didn't Leah. It would have been a lot harder for you, with the _imprint and all_, when I did show up here," Tehya said, in a sweet voice, but her words set Leah in her place immediately and I was damn proud of her.

I saw the Bella and Kim cover their mouths and try to keep from giggling, but it was hard. They knew Tehya had the last word and it was sort of funny. But I made things worse. I wanted the make a public display of my affection for Tehya and let Leah know that I loved her very much.

I walked up behind Tehya and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her shiver and I liked that my touch had that affect on her. She leaned against me and I came down by her ear and spoke in a low husky voice, "Leah, I've told you before, I loved Tehya from the first moment I saw her, the imprinting was just icing on the cake," then I turned her around to face me and kissed her passionately. I actually got a little carried away and lingered a bit longer than I should have.

She swayed in my arms and when I pulled away, her cheeks were red and I could tell she was a little embarrassed. When I let her go, I heard the other's let out a sizzling sound and a few whispers. Kim even went outside of find Jared. It must have been some kiss, but I think everyone got the picture that I was crazy about Tehya and nothing would change that.

Leah just started smiling and shaking her head. I gave Tehya one more quick kiss and took the boil seasoning back outside to add it to the pot, but I heard Leah say, "He really does love you and I'm okay with that. I think the two of you will be good together. But now, we need to find someone for me," then she started laughing and I knew everything would be okay.

Embry had just gotten there when I went back out onto the front porch and he had Kira with him, much to our surprise.

"Hey everyone. I want you to all meet Kira Aldren, my......this is my.....she's my.....girlfriend?" he asked, looking nervously at Kira.

She smiled at him and I knew that she approved of him calling her his girlfriend. The way they looked at each other was so natural and they seemed to complete each other. I wondered if that's how Tehya and I looked to the rest of the world.

"It's nice to meet you, Kira," Jake said, and he introduced her to everyone else. They all said hello and shook her hand. She seemed to be warming up to the guys already.

Embry took her inside to introduce her to everyone else. He was gone for about fifteen minutes, but he came back outside with me when I went in to get the shrimp and crab legs.

"So, how are things going with you two?" I asked him, tossing my head back over my shoulder toward Kira.

"For us to have only been together such a short period of time, I think things are going great. She talked to her mom and dad about me giving her the car though and they said no. They said something about me wanting _payment in kind_, if you know what I mean," which got the guys to making cat calls and whistles, but Embry quieted them back down, "don't they know what kind of guy I am?" he asked almost innocently.

Of course, we all knew Embry a little better than that, but deep down he was a gentleman through and through. But he was head over heals in love with Kira, there was no doubt about that.

"Don't worry Embry," Jake said, "they're just looking out for their little girl."

"Yeah, I know. I'll probably be the same way if we have a daughter. What am I saying? I barely got her out of the house tonight to come over here," he said, running his hand through is short black hair. But he started smiling again, and said he better go check on Kira, then disappeared.

When the food was ready, we all ate and talked in the kitchen and living room. Tehya and Kira had taken their plates to the living room and were eating on the coffee table. I came in with my plate and sat down beside Tehya at the end of the table, leaning up against the couch.

My legs were stretched out toward her and she kept smiling at me, then looking away. I had a feeling she had made up her mind about staying the night and I suddenly was ready for everyone to go home. But the food and company were both good and we were all having a great time.

After we got finished eating, everyone pitched in and started cleaning up so within thirty minutes we had the place in tip top shape again. That was another nice thing about us, we all worked well together like a big happy family. It was getting late, so everyone started to leave. Kira hugged Tehya and told everyone it was nice to meet them. It looked like she was going to fit right in with the others just fine.

But what I wasn't expecting was for Leah to hug Tehya when she started to leave. I heard her say, "I know we got off to a rocky start, but I suspect it hasn't been easy for you either, knowing Sam and I have a past together. I just want you to know I'm here if you need me. Okay?"

"Thanks Leah. That means a lot," Tehya replied and I saw her smile at me, which was my cue to come and wrap my arm around her, as we told everyone else goodbye.

When the last person left, Tehya turned to me and slid her arms around my waist and looked up at me. The flicker of light coming from the fireplace was dancing in her eyes casting off magical sparkles that looked like multi colored diamonds.

"I know it was probably hard for you with Leah, but I'm glad she finally came around," I said, looking into her eyes and getting lost.

"I've accepted the past as just that. What's important is that you and I are together now and I just want to love you more than anyone else ever has."

What she said hit me in me so deeply in the heart, I mean, she _wanted to love me more than anyone else ever had_. I didn't know exactly what to say to that.

"Tehya, do you love me? How does it feel? Inside of you, I mean," I asked softly needing to know how she felt about me.

"Sam, my heart feels warm when I think of you. I feel these flashes of heat and energy when we touch and I crave it more each time we are together. I have an overwhelming desire to please you and take care of you. And, it just feels right being with you," she concluded, never taking her eyes off of mine.

I kissed her then, slowly bending down and taking her beautiful face in between my hands and tilted her head back so that I could kiss her like I'd never kissed her before. She was right, the heat, the energy, the sparks and tingles were alive as they danced on both of our lips and skin. And I was like her, I wanted more, I craved more and I wanted to make her mine again.

I scooped her up in my arms, her shoulders resting against my forearm and her legs over my other arm and started walking to the bedroom. Her heart was pounding and I saw a look in her eyes almost like this was our first time to be together. And _that_, made me excited knowing I made her feel that way.

The room was dark, as I lay her down on the bed, but my eyes had already adjusted and I could clearly see how beautiful and innocent she looked lying there. I stood back and began taking off my clothes, but she sat up on the side of the bed on her knees.

She touched me and when I pulled my shirt up over my head, her lips found my chest and her soft touch sent shivers up my back. I let out a moan, somewhere deep in my chest, and she moved down to my navel with her kisses, then back up to join me in a kiss.

I let her unbutton my jeans, and started unbuttoning her shirt in the process. I wanted to lie beside her, so the clothes had to go quickly. When everything was off except for her jeans, I lay her back on the bed and started taking them off.

The fragrant and sweet aroma of her need for me filled the room as I finally took off her underwear and lay down resting beside her. She hitched her leg over my hips and I slid my hand all the way from her foot, up her leg, and to her hip where I pulled her against me firmly. She gasped at the sudden movement, but it only made her more fervent with her kisses and the way she was caressing my body.

Whether she knew it or not, she had already succeeded in loving me more than anyone else ever had and it showed in her passion for me, in every touch and kiss. She was driving me to the point of ecstacy.

"Tehya you're mine. Do you hear me? You're mine," I breathed heavily into her ear and I felt her nod against me.

"Yes," she whispered, and her voice was deep and sensual making me need her even more. But when she said, "Take me Sam," I couldn't hold back any longer.

My hand was moving in ways to arouse her, touching her body where she needed it most, and when she was ready, just about to the point of screaming, I moved her legs apart to accommodate myself and I slid inside of her warmth. We moved with each other in a sultry mix of motions, each of us pushing gently against the other and then pulling our bodies away, only to be swept up in the motion all over again. That is, until the need rose even higher deep within us both and our pace quickened.

"That's it, baby. Yes that's it. Don't stop....." I moaned kissing down the side of her neck and tangling my hands in her hair.

The thrusts of my hips were moving more vigorously now into her depths and I had to take her, she was mine. Her name came forth from my mouth in an almost animalistic sound as I made my last decent into the warmth she offered, but she wasn't frightened, it only caused her to grasp me with her thighs as she too reached the threshold of pleasure.

"Sam. Sam. Sam," she said, over and over again, kissing my chest, my chin, my cheeks, as we settled down together and just held each other in an intimate embrace.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here," I whispered as our lips gently met again.

"I don't want to move. I want to stay like this forever, until we make love again," she said softly.

"I know. I feel the same way. But, I do think you would feel much better if you have a nice hot bath. I'm going to go draw your bath," I said, getting up and handing her some Kleenex, as I went to the bathroom.

She followed me and slipped into the tub as the water began filling up. She was even more sexy now than the first time I saw her in that tub, because now we were together and I had felt her warmth around me and held her in my arms. She was real now and not just something I was dreaming of like before.

I grabbed a quick shower while she enjoyed the hot bath. When I got out and started drying off I noticed she was watching every move I made very closely and I liked the possessive look in her eyes.

"I guess I'm staying here tonight," she said, smiling at me with a mischievous grin.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, kneeling down beside her and brushing the hair from her temple as the steam dampened her dark hair. "I'll get your gown and underwear, unless....."

"Thank you. That would be a very gentlemanly thing to do," she replied, cutting me off.

I stood up smiling and went to find her clothes. When I came back, she had a towel wrapped around her and was brushing her teeth. And even that looked sexy on her.

We both got ready for bed and I pulled the comforter back so we could slide into bed together. She lay down on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her arms.

"This is the way it should always be. This is where you belong," I said, stroking her hair against her shoulder.

"I know. I know," she said, and she began drifting off to sleep.

I stayed away for a long time, just feeling her gently dozing in my arms. I loved listening to her soft breathing and smelling her against my skin. When I had enjoyed her slumber long enough, it made me relax and I too feel asleep holding her against my chest and in my arms.

The next morning, I had a plan for the day, so when I dropped Tehya off at the clinic, I left for Port Angeles. I was going to go piano shopping. I wanted to get a piano and have it brought to the cabin, so Tehya would feel like she had another reason to stay there, besides just me. I wanted to give her something really special and I wanted her to play for me. I didn't want the restaurant in Forks to be the only time I heard her play.

The day went by quickly and I found just the right piano, even though it took me three tries. I bought it and made arrangements for it to be delivered just before five o'clock today. I also called all the guys and told them to meet me at the cabin so they could help unload it. Otherwise, I would have had to wait a week for them to have a crew to go to La Push.

I knew I would probably be safe and that Tehya would go to her place after work. I told her I would meet her there and we would grab something to eat and maybe watch a movie. When I got back home, I got the perfect spot ready for the piano and waited impatiently for them to show up.

When they finally arrived later that afternoon, the guys were already there. It took all of us to get it unloaded and inside. They had to put the legs on and told me they would send someone back next week to tune it. After the movers left the guys hung around a few minutes to admire the piano.

"You really think she'll like it?" Paul asked, as he plunked on the keys.

"I hope so. I think she'll enjoy playing it. I want it to make her feel like she's at home," I said, wiping the top off with a dust cloth.

"You're just hoping she'll finally call this place home and move in. Then you could take advantage of the fringe benefits," he said, laughing.

"Would you shut up! Thank you all very much for helping, now, but its time to leave. I have a feeling tonight is going to be special and I don't want you morons ruining it. I have to go over to Tehya's now anyway. She'll be looking for me."

"You hope," Paul said, grabbing the dust cloth and tossing it to Jake.

We all walked out together and I climbed into my truck to go to Tehya's. I was hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions as to why I was late.

I pulled up at her house and I saw a light on inside. I didn't knock, I just opened the door and went inside. Tehya was sitting on the couch and she looked different. I could tell that something was wrong. She was still in her work scrubs and when I got closer, I could smell what was wrong. But I was going to let her tell me.

"Hey. How was your day?" I asked softly, sitting down beside her and taking her hand in mine.

She looked up at me and I saw a hint of concern, but she looked tired, like the day hadn't been the best in the world.

"I'm not supposed to talk about the people I see at the clinic. It's all confidential, you know."

"She came to the clinic today, didn't she?"

"Who came, Sam?" she said, tilting her head to the side and looking at me like I knew something that she didn't.

"Nilynn."

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Baby. I can smell her scent on you. What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just drained," she said, looking a little relieved. I guess she hadn't wanted me to know, but she knew she couldn't keep it from me.

"Was it about the baby?"

"Yes. She came into the clinic with stomach pains and a low grade fever. She had no idea that I was working there. She almost left, but I.....I took her by the arm and told her it was okay. I had to put personal differences aside and do the job I came here to do."

I rubbed her back and pulled her closer to me. I knew this was hard, first Leah last night and Nilynn today. She was having to face all of my past within twenty-four hours.

"What happened?" I urged.

"She went into the exam room and we became patient and nurse. I did an exam, but I wasn't able to help her. I felt it was better for her to go to Forks to the hospital and get a thorough exam. I don't think it was serious, but she was so frightened. I could see the fear in her eyes. She's having to do all of this alone. I....I felt sorry for her Sam."

"Hey, I'm sure she'll be fine. Things happen that others can't control. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone."

"I just hope she'll be okay. I think she just had a urinary tract infection, but I would have been worried too."

I pulled her against my chest and kissed the top of her head. I know it was a sobering moment, but I couldn't help but think about Tehya someday carrying my child. I thought that it would be the most wonderful feeling to know that our love had caused a baby to grow inside of her. I couldn't wait for the day.

That night I stayed at Tehya's and we went to bed early. We just lay there, neither of us talking, just holding each other. I knew that the day had been stressful for her, but I also think the events of the day had made her feel closer to me and for that I was grateful.


End file.
